Trabajando en mi pasado
by ZarBalor25
Summary: Un joven que no tiene empleo debido a injusticias en el pasado encuentra trabajo en el restaurant Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, donde tendra que enfrentarse a sus demonios internos del pasado mientras evita a los animatronicos, su mejor amigo yuna chica que conoce en la calle lo ayudaran a superar sus traumas, los animatronicos la tendran dificil a la hora de atraparlo. Es mi primer fic
1. Chapter 1

HOLA A LOS QUE ESTÉN LEYENDO ESTO, COMO VERÁN SOY NUEVO EN ESTO DE ESCRIBIR FICS Y AUN NO LE ACOSTUMBRO DEL TODO ASÍ QUE OOR FAVOR PERDÓNENME SI LA HISTORIA SE SALE DE CONTEXTO, PROMETO CORREGIRLA PARA QUE AE APEGUE A LO QUE ES... UN FIC DE FNAF... EN CUANTO SEPA COMO FUNCIONA ESTO IRÉ MEJORANDO Y/O CREANDO MÁS FICS.

SE ACEPTAN COMENTARIOS TANTO POSITIVOS COMO NEGATIVOS YA QUE ESOS ÚLTIMOS LOS TOMO COMO CONSEJOS DE LO QUE DEBERÍA HACER, EN FIN, QUE EMPIEZE LA HISTORIA...

FNAF no me pertenece sino a Scott Cawthon, solamente la trama y los Oc son de mi propiedad.

Demonios del pasado

En un departamento de Houston, Texas, se encontraba dormido un chico de unos 21 años, alto, con ojos verdes azulados, con un cabello extrañamente azul corto peinado hacia arriba y los costado eran de color negro y muy corto casi rapado, su nombre era Rex, quien recibió una llamada desde su movil.

Rex: ¿Hola?, ¿Quién es?

¿?: ¿Rex? Hola amigo ¿Como estas?

Rex: ¿Gary? ¿Eres tu?

Gary: Hola amigo ¿como te ha tratado la vida?

Rex: (suspira) no muy bien viejo, me despidieron del trabajo.

Gary: ¿P-p-porque?, eras muy dedicado y tu no rompes reglas- aclaro extrañado.

Rex: 3 palabras amigo, Hija. Del. Jefe- dijo simplemente.

Gary: ¿Que sucedió?- Preguntó confundido.

Rex: Me negué a salir con ella y le salió con un "cuentito" a su padre y pues así acabe.

Gary: Lo siento mucho, Rex, ojalá pudiera hacer algo...hmmm... Oye escuche de un lugar en donde solicitan personal- le dijo a su amigo

Rex salta de la cama emocionado

Rex: ¿enserio?, ¿donde?

Gary: Se llamaba creo "Freddy Fazbear's Pizza" y el empleo es de guardia nocturno.

Rex se congelo por un momento, ese era su lugar favorito de niño con su familia, sus padres y sus 2 hermanas menores antes del ejem.. Incidente.

Gary: ¿Rex?, ¿sigues ahí?-

Rex: Estoy bien amigo es solo que me sorprendí-

Gary: Bueno ve a pedir el empleo antes de que te lo ganen jejeje

Rex: Solo espero que el jefe no tenga una hija de mi edad- suspiro

Horas después Rex se dirigió a la pizzería y fue a la oficina del jefe, este no se molesto en dirigirle la vista.

Rex: Emmm... disculpe vine por el trabajo de guardia noctur...

Jefe: Empiezas esta noche ha las 12 a.m.

Rex se sorprendió de que nisiquiera le haya dirigido la mirada al contratarlo, pero ya tenía el empleo así que no repelo.

12:00 a.m hora del show

Rex llego a las 11:55 y su jefe ya se encontraba ahí cuando por fin se digno a dirigirle la mirada se sorprendió por el color de su cabello azulado, pero no le importo.

Jefe: Llegas a tiempo muchacho.

Rex: No me hubiera gustado llegar tarde a mi primera noche de trabajo señor- respondió cortésmente.

Rex se encontraba en su oficina, escucho las palabras del tipo del teléfono, y checo a los animatronicos.

Rex: Ok, el tipo me dijo que esas cosas se mueven en la noche, aparte de eso no veo problema alguno uyyy lo que le espera jaja).

3:30 a.m.

Rex: ¿no había un pato en el escenario?- preguntó.

¿?: Soy una gallina

Rex: ¿quién dijo eso?

¿?: checa en el conducto de la derecha.- le dijo

Rex prendió la luz del conducto de la derecha y vio a una pilluela amarilla ha escasos centímetros de el, sin embargo, Rex no se sorprendió.

Rex: ¿no deberían estar en sus lugares?

TChica(abreviado): Emmm... No escuchaste al tipo del teléfono que nosotros nos movemos y metemos al guardia en un traje de osito cariñosito.- le dijo con un cinismo inmenso.

TFreddy: ¡HEY TE ESCUCHE!- se escucho de lejos

Rex: Mira no quiero problemas podrías retirarte por favor- dijo amablemente

Toy Chica se sorprendió de 2 cosas, la primera el nuevo guardia no les tenía miedo, la segunda le pidió que se retirará muy amablemente, solo por eso se fue.

Rex: Wow, eso fue raro

Casi ninguno se movía y Rex se empezó a aburrir y se puso a cantar algo para matar el tiempo para si mismo.

Seize the day or die regretting the time you lost

It's empty and cold without you here, too many people

to ache over

I see my vision burn, I feel my memories fade with time

But I'm too young to worry

These streets we travel on will undergo our same lost past

I found you here, now please just stay for a while

I can move on with you around

I hand you my mortal life, but will it be forever?

I'd do anything for a smile, holding you 'til our time is done

We both know the day will come, but I don't want to leave you

Sin que se diera cuenta Rex empezó a recordar a su familia

FLASHBACK

Se ve a un joven Rex con su pelo alborotado y azul (sip, es natural el color azul en el cabello de Rex)

En fin, estaba el joven Rex de 7 años con sus hermanas menores, María, la menor que Rex por 2 años, era una chica de pelo largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, de color castaño y unos ojos color verde oscuro muy hermosos,tenía una blusa café oscuro y debajo de esta una causa de manga larga amarilla, una falda blanca y unos zapatos negros. La otra era Elizabeth, mas pequeña que Rex por 4 años, una niña muy alegre y risueña, con un cabello largo y rubio con unos ojos azules claros y la piel ligeramente pálida, Rex adoraba a sus hermanas y las protegía con su vida de ser necesario, aunque tenía 2 hermosas hermanas, Rex tenía problemas en su familia. Su padre Moisés no lo quería y lo consideraba débil al ser una persona muy pacifica, así que lo envío a Japón a entrenar artes marciales con la excusa de que da haría más fuerte cuando en realidad solo quizo deshacerse de él. Rex entreno ninjitsu por mas de 10 años y lo concluyó a la edad de 18 años. Cuando volvió a casa se llevo una gran sorpresa al saber que su padre hizo que toda su familia se olvidara de el, a Rex no le dolía que su padre lo desconociera ya que sabia que no lo quería, lo que le dolió es que incluso sus hermanas que en ese entonces tenían 16 y 14 años no lo reconocieron. Rex, despedazado se fue del país a estudiar tecnología en el extranjero donde conoció a Gary, que se volvería du mejor amigo a quien le contó su vida y se compadeció de el.

Rex tuvo muchos empleos en su vida, sin embargo, en esos empleos el jefe tenía siempre un hija mimada que acosaban a Rex varias veces, y el al negárseles, ellas lo acusaban de acoso y era despedido.

Rex entonces se ganaba la vida cantando y tocando guitarra en las calles y gracias a su entrenamiento en combate ayudaba a la gente que era asaltada ganándose algo de dinero como recompensa.

Rex nunca dejo de cuidar a sus hermanas aunque siempre lo hacia en secreto y ellas nunca lo veían, el esperaba que algún día ellas lo reconocieran y puedan vivir juntos otra vez, pero al llegar a esa pizzería todos esos recuerdos lo invadieron dandole a los animatronicos la oportunidad perfecta para atacar, pero Rex tenía la mirada baja y sin moverse.

Foxy: ¿creen que eres muerto?-preguntó el zorro

TBonnie: no lo se se puede ver que aun respira- contestó la versión 2.0 de Bonnie (aquí es mujer).

Después sonó la música de Puppet y todos solo se limitaron a ver.

Freddy: Genial, Puppet se encargara de el- dijo feliz el oso.

Rex despertó de su shock y reacciono justo a tiempo antes de que Puppet lo atrapar ya que al momento en que este salto, Rex instintivamente le dio u puñetazo en la cara y se levanto de su sofá.

Foxy: Wow, vieron ese golpe, lo dejo noqueado- mirando a la marioneta inconsciente el el suelo.

Freddy: ¡Oye tu!-señalando a Rex que lo veía seriamente- Como te atreves a golpear a Puppet, ¡Acabare contigo!- y salió disparado hacia el guardia.

Rex esquivo los ataques del oso y logró derribarlo caminando hacia atrás cuando tipo con Foxy.

Foxy: Llego tu fin guardia- le iba a dar un zarpazo con su garfio cosa que Rex evito tomando su brazo deteniéndolo.

Estaba rodeado y se acercaba a el lentamente cuando sonó la alarma indicando que eran las 6 de la mañana. Los animatronicos se retiraron a sus lugares dejando a Rex respirando con dificultad tras lo que paso.

Cuando se fue hacia la salida se encontró a su jefe que la lo estaba esperando.

Jefe: ¿como te la pasaste en tu primera noche? Emmmmm-

Rex: Ne llamo Rex señor- contestó

Jefe: Oh, bueno Rex, ¿Qué tal te la pasaste?

Rex se quedo en silencio mientras recordaba la lucha contra los animatronicos.

Rex: Bien señor, no hubo problema- mintió

Jefe: Que bien, bueno te veo esta noche- se despidió de Rex.

Mientras tanto los animatronicos

TFreddy: Ese guardia es distinto a los otros- comentó al ver sus habilidades de combate.

TBonnie: Lo se, no puedo creer que noqueó a Puppet de un solo golpe- respondió sorprendida la coneja.

Toy Chica no dijo nada y se quedo pensando en porque el guardia estaba como en shock antes de que lo atacaran.

En Parts and Service

Freddy: Ese maldito guardia me las pagara- gritó furioso el oso (Jeje furioso el oso)

Chica: Solo estas así porque te derribo sin problemas, ¿no es así, Bonnie?- le dijo al conejo.

Bonnie:...

Chica: Ves el me apoya- Dijo la polluela.

Freddy: Esta noche lo mato- concluyó el oso.

Rex iba caminando en la calle cuando escucho un grito de una chica, vio efectivamente una chica que la estaban asaltando un grupo de 4 encapuchados con navajas que la acorralaron en un callejón.

Asaltante 1: ¡Rapido dame tu bolso!

Joven: ¿!Saliste gay o que!?- le dijo la chica haciendo que sus compañeros se rieran de el.

El asaltante le dio una bofetada a la chicas, en eso aparece Rex y hablo.

Rex: 4 hombres contra una mujer no es algo muy justo- los asaltantes lo miraron

Asaltante 2: A ti que te importa fenómeno largo de aquí- le dijo

Rex: Cuando dejen a la señorita en paz- dijo calmado

Uno de los asaltantes intento apuñalar a Rex y este lo desarmo sin problemas dejándolo tendido en el suelo e inconsciente, los demás asaltantes intentaron lo mismo y acabaron igual quedando solo uno que tenía a la chica amenazándola con la navaja en sus cuello.

Asaltante 1: ¡No te muevas o la mato!- gritó desesperado al ver a sus compañeros caer frente a una persona- ¡arrodíllate!- le exigió

Rex se arrodillo y en ese momento la chica le pido el pie liberándose, inmediatamente Rex se lanzó hacia el delincuente derrotándolo rápidamente, cuando acabo fue a ver a la chica:

Rex: ¿Estas bien?- preguntó

Joven: Si bien significa que un idiota te esté a punto de rebanar el cuello con una navaja entonces si estoy de maravilla- dijo con sarcasmo

Rex; El sarcasmo no era necesario. En fin soy Rex- le extendió la mano.

Joven: Bonito nombre Rex, me llamo Zoey- saludando con su mano.

Rex: Gracias, y ¿que haces en estos barrios? No son muy seguros- preguntó

Zoey: Si ya me di cuenta es solo que me perdí de camino a mi casa- dijo la chica.

Rex vio a la chica, era una chica de más o menos su edad, con el pelo rubio y largo con un fleco casi tapándole el ojo derecho, con unos mechones atados en una cola de caballo y el resto del pelo suelto, una blusa roja con un relámpago amarillo en el pecho, que dejaba un poco descubierto su abdomen, un chaleco de cuero negro sin mangas que le llegaba a la mitad del torso y desabrochado, unos jeans ajustados de mezclilla y unos converse negros, tenía unos ojos verdes claro y la piel un poco pálida.

Rex: ¿Donde vives?- le pregunto

Zoey le entregó un papel para que lo viera, después de leerlo río un poco.

Rex: Vaya, que pequeño es el mundo ¿no?, es justo donde yo vivo- le dijo con una sonrisa.

Zoey: ¿enserio?- preguntó crédula

Rex: Si, si quieres te acompaño, para que no te pierdas de nuevo-

Zoey: Ok- respondió sin mas

Cuando llegaron a sus respectivos departamentos notaron que vivían justo enfrente del otro cosa que los extraño.

Rex: Eres nueva en la ciudad ¿verdad?- preguntó

Zoey: Si, me acabo de mudar hoy y no cinco esta ciudad- contestó apenada

Rex: Bueno, mañana podría mostrarte la ciudad si quieres- le ofreció

Zoey; Me encantaría- le respondió

Rex: Entonces, hasta mañana, se despidió-

Zoey: Igualmente- y entro a su departamento.

Rex llego a su cama y estaba a punto de dormirse cuando sonó su teléfono,

Gary; Hola Rex ¿como te fue?- preguntó si amigo con curiosidad.

Rex: Bien amigo, una que otra molestia pero bien- mintiendo nuevamente

Gary: ¿como cual?- preguntó su amigo.

Rex: Emmm... Es que la oficina no tiene puertas-

Gary: enserio te preocupa eso, entrenaste ninjitsu, es mas, siento pena por el pobre diablo que se atreva a entrar ahí- dijo su amigo.

Rex: (yo soy el pobre diablo)- pensó Rex.

Gary: Bueno amigo te dejo debes estar exhausto, así que descansa- se corto la llamada.

Rex: Gracias amigo- o finalmente Rex cerró los ojos pra dormir.

HOLA, A TODOS ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC Y COMO SOY NUEVO EN ESTO PUES NOSE MUY BIEN COMO FUNCIONA TODO ESTO, EN FIN, SE QUE POR EL MOMENTO SE VE QUE ES UNA HISTORIA QUE SE CENTRA MAS EN MIS OC QUE EN FNAF, PERO REPITO, AUN SOY NUEVO EN ESTO Y DEBI PRACTICAR MAS, BUENO UNA COSA QUE QUIERO ACLARAR ES QUE USE MI NOMBRE DE PERFIL PORQUE ME ENCANTA ESE NOMBRE, PROBABLEMENTE CAMBIE MI MOMBRE DE PERFIL PARA QUE NO HAYA CONFUSION ALGUNA.

Y ESO ERA TODO, AH POR CIERTO EL FRAGMENTO DE CANCIÓN DE ESTE FIC SE LLAMA " Sieze the Day" de Avenged Sevenfold (adoro esa banda),

ESO SERIA TODO ADIÓS.


	2. Reencuentro

OK, SE QUE ES ALGO PRONTO PERO TENGO MUCHO TIENPO LIBRE Y DECIDÍ CONTINUAR CON ESTA HISTORIA FIJÁNDOME EN LOS ERRORES ORTOGRÁFICOS Y EN ESTE CAPÍTULO ZOEY ACOMPAÑARA A REX A SU TRABAJO COMO GUARDIA PARA VER COMO SON LOS ANIMATRONICOS POR LA NOCHE (GRAVE ERROR). EN FIN DISFRUTEN EL CAPÍTULO.

FNAF NO ME PERTENECE, SINO A SCOTT CAWTHON, SOLO LA TRAMA Y LOS PERSONAJES SON DE MI PROPIEDAD.

Noche en compañía

Noche 2, 12:00 a.m.

Rex se dirigía a su trabajo y vio a su jefe en la entrada.

Jefe: Rex, buenas noches, siempre tan puntual- comento

Rex simplemente agradeció y se fue a su oficina, al checar la cámara noto que cierta coneja faltaba, la busco y la encontró en el ducto de ventilación derecho.

Rex: No puede ser- dijo algo irritado

TBonnie: Jeje, Hola guardia ¿que haces?- preguntó curiosa.

Rex: Soy un guardia de seguridad, ¿qué crees que hago?, ¿dar el clima? - sin duda no tenía humor para soportarlos.

TBonnie: Oye, el sarcasmo no era necesario- comento molesta.

Rex: Perdón, es que no estoy de humor para soportarlos después de lo de ayer y ¿porque rayos te cuento esto?- preguntó confuso

TBonnie: No lo se, pero deberías ser más cuidadoso, anoche te hubiéramos matado cuando estabas con la cabeza baja y sin moverte- comento algo seria por lo de esa noche.

Rex recordó eso y el golpe que le dio a la marioneta.

TBonnie: Yohoo, ¿sigues ahí?- moviéndole la mano en el rostro.

Rex: Ahh.. Que... Perdón. Me quede pensando- dijo

TBonnie: mmmm si ya vi, oye emmm, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?- dijo la coneja.

Rex: Ya la hiciste- dijo Rex divertido.

TBonnie: Ya basta de ese tonto juego- dijo molesta

Rex: Lo siento, ¿cuál es?-

TBonnie: ¿Has estado aquí antes?- dijo al fin.

Rex se quedo pensando y recordó todo, suspiro y dijo.

Rex: Si, cuando tenía 7 años, venia con mis padres y mis 2 hermanas menores- comento finalmente.

TBonnie por mas que intentantaba, no podía recordar al chico.

TBonnie: Bueno, ya me voy, por favor cuídate- le dijo

3:20 a.m.

Rex estaba tranquilo hasta que escucho un ruido por el pasillo, era Foxy

Foxy: Es tu fin guardia, seré lo que no pude ser anoche- dijo el zorro

Rex: ¿Útil?- se burlo

Foxy: N-no, el que acabe con tu vida- dijo molesto el zorro

Rex uso la linterna para alejarlo y justo cuando se fue se mostró el icono de la marioneta.

Rex: ¡Rayos!, la marioneta- dijo alertado, miro las cámaras y vio que la marioneta estaba casi fuera de su caja, le dio cuerda a la misma para calmar a la marioneta.

Ese momento de distracción lo aprovecho Freddy para acercarse a el, Rex lo vio y se puso la mascara, confundiendo al oso.

Rex: No puedo creer que funcionara- dijo Rex sin poder creérselo.

Después de unas horas, Rex estaba revisando su teléfono para ver la hora.

Rex: Ya casi es hora solo 20 minutos mas- suspiro cansado.

Antes de que dieran las 6, tuvo la visita de nada mas y nada menos que Freddy en su versión Golden.

Golden: Mira que tenemos aquí- dijo refiriéndose a Rex.- Un pobre diablo que ha sellado su destino- dijo de forma macabra.

Rex lo miro serio y solo dijo.

Rex: Y tu... ¿Quien te vomito encima?- refiriéndose a su color y suciedad.

Golden se sintió ofendido y cuando se dispuso a atacar sonó el final de su turno.

Dieron las seis y Rex se fue del local, para su siguiente objetivo, ayudar a Zoey a conocer la cuidad. Fue a su departamento, se cambio y fue a buscar a Zoey a su cuarto, se había puesto una playera negra con unos pantalones de mezclilla algo holgados con unos tenis deportivos amarillos y una chaqueta con capucha azul oscuro, toco la puerta y la chica abrió, vestía una blusa verde algo holgada de manga corta y unos shorts negros, unas medias negras y tenis blancos.

Zoey: Hola Rex, estoy lista- dijo alegremente.

Rex: Bien, entonces sígueme te encantara la ciudad- contestó con una sonrisa

Vieron varios lugares de Houston, el Museo De Ciencia Natural, el Space Center, el Zoológico de Houston entre otras cosas, después de unas horas les dio hambre y casualmente pasaron por la pizzería donde trabaja Rex, Zoey quiso ir a comer ahí y Rex la siguió, ya adentro ordenaron una pizza de peperoni mediana y dos refrescos, después de comer miraron el show de las animatronicos y a Rex se le hizo raro como actuaban frente a los niños a comparación de como lo trataban a el en la noche. Rex se ofreció a pagar y le dieron descuento de empleado, Zoey se sorprendió de que el trabajar ahí. Al salir de animo a preguntarle.

Zoey: ¿Trabajas en la pizzería?-

Rex: Si, trabajo ahí desde hace 2 noches- dijo sin mas

Zoey: ¿cómo es?

Rex: ¿perdón?- dijo confundido.

Zoey: La pizzería, ¿cómo es en la noche?- preguntó algo ilusionada.

Rex: Bueno, esta muy oscuro, no hay puertas y la linterna que tienes se agota muy rápido- dijo algo divertido.

Zoey: Bueno pero, no le veo nada malo- dijo despreocupada.

Rex: Los animatronicos se mueven en la noche e intentan matarme- dijo de golpe

Zoey:...

Rex:...

Zoey: Hay no inventes- dijo riendo

Rex: Es enserio- dijo siguiéndole el juego

Zoey: Esas ternuritas no serian capaz de dañar a una mosca- dijo

Rex: Si los conocieras por la noche no pensarías lo mismo- dijo jugando

Zoey: Buena idea- dijo de la nada

Rex: ¿Que?- preguntó

Zoey: trabajare contigo- dijo sin mas.

Rex: Wow Wow Wow Wow Wow-dijo sorprendido

Zoey: hay vamos, será divertido- dijo alegre la chica

Rex: Nonono claro que no, esas cosas son peligrosas, si algo te pasa..

Zoey: Estaré contigo, nada me pasara si nos cuidamos el uno al otro- sin darse cuenta de lo que dijo y sonrojándose un poco.

Rex: (suspiro) está bien pero no creo que mi jefe lo acepte-

Zoey: No cuesta intentar- dijo con una sonrisa.

Después de intentar en vano hacer que se arrepienta, Zoey lo acompaño al trabajo, tardo en convencer al jefe de que la dejara pasar esta noche para ayudar a Rex, al principio se negó pero lo convenció diciéndole que no tendría que pagarle, que solo venia a hacerle compañía a Rex, al final acepto.

Noche 3, 12:00 a.m. Con Zoey

Rex y Zoey se encontraban en la oficina, Zoey en el sofá, recargada y Rex, apoyado en la mesa con la tableta de seguridad, hasta que Zoey rompió el silencio incomodo con una canción. ( La canción se llama Counting Stas de One Republic)

(Zoey)

Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep

Dreaming about that things we could be

But, baby, I've been, I've been praying hard

Said, no more counting dollars

We'll be counting stars, yeah, we'll be counting stars

(Rex)

I see this life like a swinging vine

Swing my heart across the line

And my face is flashing signs

Seek it out and you shall find

Old, but I'm not that old

Young, but I'm not that bold

I don't think the world is sold

I'm just doing what we're told

I feel something so right

Doing the wrong thing

I feel something so wrong

Doing the right thing

(Zoey y Rex)

I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie

(Zoey)

Everything that kills me makes me feel alive

Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep

Dreaming about that things we could be

But, baby, I've been, I've been praying hard

Said, no more counting dollars

We'll be counting stars

(Zoey y Rex)

Lately, I've been, I've been losing sleep

Dreaming about that things we could be

But, baby, I've been, I've been praying hard

Said, no more counting dollars

We'll be, we'll be counting stars

Ambos rieron y Zoey se atrevió a preguntar.

Zoey: No sabia que cantabas- preguntó extrañada.

Rex: Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi- dijo con una sonrisa.

Zoey: ¿Como cual?- preguntó divertida.

Rex: emmmm..- vio en la pantalla y noto que Toy Chica faltaba, así que alerto a Zoey.

Rex: Diablos, Zoey escóndete- le ordenó Rex.

Zoey: ¿Porque?-

Rex volteo al pasillo, lo ilumino y vio a Foxy cerca de ellos. Zoey también lo vio y se quedo sorprendida, en verdad se mueven en la noche, Rex hacia lo que sea para alejarlos y proteger a Zoey, olvidándose de la caja de música el tiempo suficiente para que Puppet saliera.

Foxy: Mira lo que trajo el gato- dijo engreídamente ya que se percató de la presencia de Zoey.

TChica: ¿Que pasa Foxy?, sabes que el viene aquí todas las noches- contestó inocente la polluela por el ducto izquierdo.

Foxy: No es eso, trajo compañía, ¿no es así guardia?- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Zoey trago aliña y se escondió abajo del escritorio, viendo la tableta para ayudar a Rex y vio la caja de la marioneta, eso la susto, ver la marioneta ahí, mirando fijamente la cámara, como si pudiera verte desde ahí mismo.

Rex estaba listo para defender a Zoey pero de pronto Puppet llego, eso asusto a Rex, olvido la caja, de pronto sintió la presencia de alguien detrás de el, pero fue tarde y callo inconsciente.

Zoey: ¡Rex!- gritó revelando su ubicación y siendo vista por los animatronicos, asustada, decidió correr pero fue noqueada por Golden al igual que Rex.

4:50 a.m.

Rex fue el primero en despertar y noto que estaba amarrado en una silla y empezó a recordar lo que paso, Golden lo noqueo, entonces su mente solo recordó algo... O a alguien.

Rex: ¡Zoey!- gritó desesperado

¿?: Tu amiga esta bien- dijo una voz familiar delante de el.

Rex: ¿Donde la tienen desgraciados?- gritó furioso.

Golden simplemente señaló a Zoey inconsciente en una silla amarrada como el.

Golden: Ya casi son las seis, acabemos de una vez con esto- dijo acercándose a Zoey.

Rex: Si te atreves a tocarla, te juro que te mato- amenazó a la alucinación.

Golden solo río por lo bajo.

Golden: Admiro tu valor muchacho, pero eso no la salvara- contestó serio.

Rex: Entonces yo- dijo secamente.

Golden: ¿Que?- preguntó confundido.

Rex: Yo por ella, mátame a mi y ella queda libre-

Puppet llega entonces.

Puppet: No creo que esta sea buena idea Golden- dijo preocupado.

Golden: Cállate Puppet, ambos deben morir- dijo molesto.

Puppet: Pero no es correcto, ellos no nos han hecho nada- dijo haciendo recapacitar a su amigo.

Golden: Cualquiera que sea guardia debe morir, es lo que hacemos- dijo

Puppet: No hacíamos eso antes, solo divertíamos a los niños y eso te gustaba, hasta lo que paso en el 87- comento la marioneta, Rex no entendió a que se refería, ¿no mataban guardias antes?, ¿que paso en el 87?.

Golden estaba furioso y le dio un golpe a Puppet tirándolo al piso.

Golden: Ellos van a morir Puppet, quieras o no- gritó furioso Golden, Puppet se armo de valor y se lanzó contra Golden, Rex logró desatarse a el y a Zoey y salieron del cuarto que era Parts and Service, corriendo directo a la oficina.

5:20 a.m.

Zoey estaba llorando en el pecho de Rex al saber que estuvo cerca de la muerte en manos de los animatronicos que ella amaba en su infancia.

Rex: ¿Zoey,estas bien?-preguntó-( idiota, casi la matan y tu crees que esta bien)- se regaño mentalmente.

Zoey: Si, perdón, es solo que yo...casi muero y...y- no quería pensar en lo que pudo pasar.

Rex: Tranquila ya pasó- dijo consolándola

Rex espero a que fueran las 6 y fue con Zoey a la salida, ella estuvo callada todo el recorrido hacia la salida del restaurante, y de camino a sus casas, Zoey quedo profundamente dormida y Rex tuvo que cargarla hacia su departamento, ya en el departamento de Zoey la llevo a su cama y la acostó con cuidado de no despertarla, al intentar separarse de Zoey, esta simplemente no lo soltaba, se aferraba a su cuello y no podía quitársela, así que intento despertarla.

Rex: Psss, Zoey despierta- susurro

Zoey: zzzzzz

Rex: Zoey- volvió a susurrar

Zoey: 5 minutos mas mamá- dijo dormida.

Rex casi se ríe de eso pero tenía que separarse de ella.

Rex: Zoey, por favor despierta- susurro de nuevo.

La cosa se puso peor cuando Zoey abrazo a Rex con sus piernas impidiéndole todo tipo de escape, ahora Rex cargaba con una chica de 21 años, que habla dormida.

Rex no tuvo más opción, fue al baño aun con la chica sobre el y busco agua, se metió a la regadera y abrió el agua fría mojándolos a ambos ( con su ropa aun ). Zoey al sentir el agua fría en su espalda despertó de golpe y lanzó un pequeño grito, dandole a Rex una fuerte bofetada en la cara.

Minutos después

Rex: te dije que lo siento- dijo un Rex secándose por el agua fría y a una Zoey mojada de pies a cabeza y sumamente furiosa.

Zoey: Eso no justifica lo que hiciste- dice cruzada de brazos y sin verlo.

Rex: Era mi única opción- se justificó.

Zoey: habían más opciones-

Rex: ¿Como cual?- preguntó.

Zoey: Despertarme- dijo

Rex: Lo intente, pero te aferraste a mi que no pude liberarme y hablabas dormida-

Zoey: E-e-enserio- dijo avergonzada- ¿que cosas dije?- hablo nerviosa

Rex: dijiste cosas como; "5 minutos mas mama", ohh tambien "No quiero bricoli, quiero helado" y mi favorita " no quiero ir a clases mama, la comida se mueve sola"- dijo divertido

Zoey estaba tan roja que un tomate se vería pálido en comparación.

Rex: En fin Zoey- esta reaccionó.- Descansa, fue una noche larga y de seguro después de esto no veras Freddy Fazbear's Pizza de la misma forma- dijo triste.

Zoey solo bajo la cabeza y asintió.

Zoey: Gracias Rex- dijo ella

Rex: no me agradezcas, vivimos enfrente del otro no fue nada traerte a cas-

Zoey: No es por eso- interrumpió- sino por protegerme de los animatronicos, gracias.

Rex solo asintió y salió a su departamento, se acostó y se durmió, pero pensó en lo que vio hace unas horas, Puppet los defendió y Golden parecía emocionalmente inestable como si estuviera loco o traumados, saco eso de su cabeza y se dispuso a dormir.

BUENO, CAPÍTULO 2 TERMINADO, SE QUE ACTUALICE MUY RÁPIDO PERO ES QUE TENGO MUCHO TIENPO LIBRE Y QUISE ADELANTARME UN POCO, TOME EN CUENTA LO QUE ME DIJO UNA PERSONA EN LOS REVIEWS Y SI ADMITO QUE FUI UN POCO RÁPIDO EN LA HISTORIA Y ESTOY MEJORANDO LAS FALTAS DE ORTOGRAFÍA PARA QUE SE LEA MEJOR.

POR EL MOMENTO ESO ES TODO ASÍ QUE ME DESPIDO Y HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO.


	3. Un enorme problema

UN ENORME PROBLEMA... Y NO SON LOS ANIMATRONICOS

HOLA A TODOS LOS QUE ESTÉN LEYENDO ESTO, PRIMERO QUE NADA QUIERO AGRADECER A ShalyUriel POR SUS REVIEWS Y SUS CONSEJOS Y POR AHORA DISFRUTEN EL CAP. COMO DECÍA EN CAPÍTULOS ANTERIORES SOY NUEVO AUN, Y ESCRIBIR FICS ES MAS COMPLACIDO DE LO QUE PENSÉ. OTRA COSA QUE QUIERO ACLARAR ES QUE A LOS TOYS AL TENER RECONOCIMIENTO FACIAL PUEDEN RECORDAR A LOS NIÑOS QUE CUIDABAN, AUNQUE ESTOS SEAN YA ADULTOS POR ESO ALGUNOS TOYS INTENTAN RECORDAR A REX.

Aclaración: FNAF no me pertenece sino a SCOTT CAWTHON, solo la trama y los Oc son de mi propiedad.

Un enorme problema... Y no son los animatronicos.

Rex se despertó y checo la hora, las 2:00 p.m. Se levanto y fue a ver a Zoey, quería saber como se encontraba después de ser secuestrada por los animatronicos que ella adoraba de niña.

Rex toco la puerta de Zoey y esta salió aun somnolienta con su pijama y algo despeinada.

Rex: Hola Zoey- saludo amistosamente

Zoey: Hola Rex-dijo con cansancio hasta que reaccionó con los ojos abiertos- ¡Rex!- le cerro la puerta en la cara.

Rex se sorprendió, luego vio como Zoey abría la puerta para asomarse.

Zoey: Espera ahí- le dijo

Rex: Pero yo- la puerta se volvió a cerrar.

Zoey murió... De vergüenza, su amigo, probablemente su mejor amigo, quien la salvo de unos delincuentes y de un montón de robots asesinos, la vio despeinada, en pijama y medio dormida, busco rápido ropa adecuada, se cambio y fue a abrir la puerta de nuevo, por fortuna Rex seguía ahí.

Zoey: Hola- dijo como si nada.

Rex: ¿Me cerraras la puerta de nuevo?- preguntó

Zoey: No, perdón es que no estaba lista- dijo justificándose

Rex: En fin, vine a ver como estabas- comento a la rubia.

Zoey: Tranquilo, estoy bien, solo algo asustada por lo que paso- dijo triste

Rex: Lo siento, no debí llevarte al trabajo- dijo diculpandose

Zoey: No fue tu culpa, yo te insistí mucho, pero tu me protegistes hasta el último segundo e incluso te ibas a sacrificar por mi, es lo mas lindo que alguien allá hecho por mi- dijo con un ligero sonrojo

Rex también se sonrojo y se rasco la nuca.

Zoey: ¿qué llevas ahí?- preguntó refiriéndose a la bolsa que Rex llevaba en la espalda.

Rex: Voy al parque,¿quieres ir?- pregunto

Zoey: ¿porque no?, suena divertido- dijo aceptando

En el parque

Rex se puso en un lugar cerca de la fuente de agua, Zoey lo vio extrañado, hasta que vio que la bolsa que llevaba traía una guitarra acústica, ¿qué tenía Rex en mente?, sus dudas se aclararon cuando Rex empezó a tocar la guitarra creando un ritmo y cantando una canción. ( La canción se llama "Play Love" del grandísimo Zarcort con Itowngameplay)

Déjame ser el héroe de esta ilusión

cuidare de ti, ya tienes mi corazón

si la distancia duele entre los dos

creemos un mundo donde estemos tu y yo

solos tu y yo

Solo necesito una mirada para sentirme libre como si tuviese alas

Cada mañana imaginaba un beso tuyo en mi mejilla

pero lloraba por que todo era mentira

no me pidas

que te abandone por que no lo haré

mejor pídeme que salve el mundo por que lo conseguiré

eres mi todo y yo todo lo doy por mi mujer

solo miro al cielo por que en la luna te puedo ver

puede que me separe pero tú eres mi destino

viviré contigo y no hace falta ningún adivino

no queda miedo para un corazón lleno de amor

quiero que me abraces te lo pido por favor

Déjame ser el héroe de esta ilusión

cuidare de ti, ya tienes mi corazón

si la distancia duele entre los dos

creemos un mundo donde estemos tú y yo

solo tú y yo

Puedo llegar hasta donde quieras por un beso

cruzar todo un infierno, permanecer ileso

vivir una aventura solo por ti

sacar la fuerza donde no la tengo para llegar hasta aquí

sigo pensando que me esperas

soñando que me quieras

deseando estar contigo de alguna manera

eres la primera que me dejó sin palabras

que me enamora locamente cuando habla

y es que ya no tengo mucho más que decir

que solo debo estar contigo para poder ser feliz

que si te separas se me para el tiempo

que si no te encuentro yo te busco hasta que me falte el aliento

Déjame ser el héroe de esta ilusión

cuidare de ti, ya tienes mi corazón

si la distancia duele entre los dos

creemos un mundo donde estemos tú y yo

solo tú y yo

las lagrimas y el frío

se han quedado conmigo

yo lucharé hasta volverte a recorrer

tus dedos con los míos

miradas y suspiros

me perderé y encontraré como volver

déjame ser él

Zoey estaba sorprendida, sabia que Rex cantaba, pero no que sabia tocar guitarra, aparte le gusto la canción hasta parecía que se la estaba dedicando a alguien.

Zoey se quedo con Rex hasta que Rex dejo de tocar después de 2 canciones mas, tenía que tomar algo.

Zoey: Wow, no sabia que tocabas guitarra- dijo al peli-azul.

Rex: Te dije que no sabias muchas cosas de mi- dijo con una sonrisa.

Zoey: ¿quieres agua?- preguntó

Rex: Si, se me esta secando la garganta- dijo carraspeando la garganta.

Zoey fue por agua para Rex y cuando volvió vio a Rex con una chica de su edad, pelo corto y negro, ojos oscuros, llevaba una blusa azul de tirantes y una falda negra que le llegaba a medio muslo, con unos zapatos con poco tacón negros igual. Cuando Zoey llegó con el agua para Rex, la chica la detuvo.

Joven: ¿Te importa?, estoy hablando con el- le dijo a Zoey con desprecio.

Zoey se le quedo viendo molesta y se alejo un poco.

Joven: Mejor- dijo engreídamente- entonces, ¿qué dices?- dijo con una sonrisa seductora.

Rex: Emmm, lo siento, pero debo trabajar- dijo intentando evitar a la chica.

Joven: Oh, bueno será para la otra- se despidió guiñándole el ojo Rex, haciéndolo sonrojar.

La chica pasa aun lado de Zoey y le dice susurrando.

Joven: Aléjate de el, entendiste, es mío- dijo dejando a Zoey, algo confundida pero mas que todo molesta.

Zoey: Ten tu agua Rex- le entrego la botella.

Rex: Gracias- dio un trago- ¿Te pasa algo Zoey?- le pregunto a su amiga.

Zoey checo su teléfono, 6:30 aun tenían tiempo.

Zoey: No nada Rex, por cierto, me encantaron tus canciones- comento

Rex: Pues gracias- dijo algo avergonzado.

Zoey: Me gusto la primera, la de amor- dijo recordando la canción.

Rex: Gracias, no la cantaba desde...- en ese momento se quedo congelado recordando su infancia, es canción también le gustaba a su hermana María.

Al recordarla, Rex, involuntariamente soltó una lagrima, cosa que Zoey noto.

Zoey: Rex, ¿qué te sucede?- viendo raro a su amigo- ¿fue algo que dije?

Rex: Zoey, debo decirte algo, antes de ir a trabajar- así ambos se fueron al departamento de Rex, le dijo todo su pasado, sus hermanas, su padre que no lo quería, otra cosa que le dolía mucho era su madre, era otra cosa que lo seguía persiguiendo hasta el día de hoy. Zoey también soltó unas cuantas lagrimas y abrazo a Rex.

Zoey: No sabia que habías pasado por tanto- se armo de valor y dijo- Hoy también te acompañare- dijo decidida.

Rex se sobresalto al escuchar eso.

Rex: No, sabes lo que te paso anoche, ¿porque quieres volver?- dijo molesto

Zoey: Porque...- soltó otra lagrima- Eres mi mejor amigo y si tu caes... Entonces yo caeré contigo- dijo sosteniendo su mano.

Ahora Rex la abrazo y ella correspondió, ambos se vistieron para ir a la pizzería. Al llegar el jefe le pregunto a Zoey si hoy también lo iba acompañara, ella asintió seria, el jefe venia en auto y traía a alguien en el asiento del copiloto. Antes de entrar, Rex y Zoey vieron quien era el o la acompañante del jefe, era la misma chica del parque.

Joven: Oh, miren a quien me encontré- dijo juguetona a Rex.

Jefe: Lo conoces cielo- le dijo a la chica, Rex se puso nervioso y Zoey molesta.

Joven: No del todo- sonrío

Jefe: Bueno los presento, Rex, Zoey, ella es mi hija. Jessica- comento el jefe.

Rex y Zoey: Hay no- dijeron en unísono.

Zoey: lo que faltaba- gruño molesta.

Rex: Estoy muerto- dijo bajando la cabeza.

Continuará.

BIEN CAPÍTULO 3 SUBIDO, POBRE REX EN TODOS SUS EMPLEOS TIENE QUE HABER UNA HIJA MIMADA DEL JEFE, CREO QUE EL RECONSIDERARÍA MORIR CON LOS ANIMATRONICOS. OTRA COSA QUE QUIERO ACLARAR ES QUE EN EL PEOXIMO CAPÍTULO HABLARE DE LO QUE LE PASO A LA MADRE DE REX Y PORQUE ES UN TRAUMA MAS EN SU VIDA. EN FIN ESO ES TODO POR AHORA, HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO, ADIÓS.


	4. Amor de madre

AMOR DE MADRE

HOLA, ES MUY PRONTO LO ADMITO , PERO ESTARÉ OCUPADO MAÑANA Y NO PODRÉ SUBIR CAPÍTULO Y ESTE YA LO TENÍA TERMINADO ASÍ QUE DECIDI SUBIRLO HOY, CREO QUE SUBIRÍA CAPÍTULO CADA 2 DÍAS, EN FIN, COMO DIJE EN EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR, EN ESTE CAPÍTULO HABLARE DE LA MADRE DE REX Y DONDE SE ENCUENTRA, LOS TOYS YA NO INTENTARÁN ATRAPAR A REX YA QUE LES CAYO BIEN EL GUARDIA XD, AHORA REX TIENE EL PROBLEMA MÁS GRANDE DE SU VIDA, LA HIJA DEL JEFE, PARECE QUE LA MALA SUERTE LE PERSIGUE DESDE TIEMPOS INMEMORABLES POBRE EN FIN, DISFRUTEN EL CAPÍTULO.

Aclaración: FNAF no me pertenece sino a SCOTT CAWTHON, solo la trama y los personajes son de mi propiedad.

Amor de madre

Noche 4, 12:00 a.m.

Rex y Zoey se encontraban en la oficina en silencio, ahora que Rex sabia que la chica del parque era la hija del jefe, estaba frustrado, nervioso, y molesto, al igual que Zoey, solo que esta solo estaba molesta, la chica no le agradaba en absoluto. Los animatronicos los vieron que estaban sumamente callados.

Foxy: Es nuestra oportunidad- le dijo a Toy Freddy.

TFreddy: No gracias, sabes lo que le hizo a Freddy, y no se tu, pero a mi no me gustaría acabar como Bonnie- dijo él osos- además me agrada el guardia-.

Foxy: Tienes razón con lo de Freddy, ese chico es extraño y no se donde recuerdo haberlo visto en el pasado- dijo empezando a pensar.

TChica: Foxy, ¿que haces?- preguntó.

Foxy: Pensar- contestó sin mas.

TChica: ¿Foxy?, ¿Pensar?, Oh Dios Mío- se sorprendió y empezó a gritar por toda la pizzería- ¡TODOS AL BÚNKER, FOXY ESTA PENSANDO, ESTO NO ES UN SIMULACRO, REPITO, NO ES UN SIMULACRO-.

Rex y Zoey los vieron confusos y vieron que Foxy se daba un Facepalm junto con TFreddy, lo mas extraño es que después de ese grito, todos los animatronicos empezaron a correr y gritar, incluso Puppet con todo y caja.

Foxy: Los odio a todos- bufo molesto.

Finalmente Foxy y TFreddy se fueron dejando a los guardias solos, Rex se puso de nuevo a pensar y saco su teléfono para ver la hora, 2:45.

Zoey: Rex, ¿qué te pasa?- preguntó su amiga al verlo muy serio.

Rex: No es nada tranquila- dijo mintiendo.

Zoey: No es verdad, dime que tienes- dijo interrogándolo.

Rex se puso nervioso y finalmente dijo.

Rex: Es mi madre- dijo triste.

Zoey: ¿que pasa con tu madre?- preguntó.

Rex: Bien te diré pero quiero que guardes el secreto- comento

Zoey: Tienes mi palabra- dijo sin mas.

Rex: Bien-

Flashback

Rex tenía 6 años y estaba con sus hermanas y su madre, Estefania, una mujer de cabellos largos y castaño-rubios, ojos azules y rostro angelical, ella a diferencia de su esposo, amaba a Rex, lo cuidaba como toda madre cuida a sus hijos y Rex, al ser el mayor, le enseñaba valores y virtudes.

Estaban en la calle cuando de repente un ladrón apareció con una navaja amenazándola.

Ladrón: Dame la bolsa- le ordenó.

La señora asustada estaba a punto de entregársela cuando Rex salto hacia el ladrón derribándolo y forcejeando con el, sin embargo al ser un niño, el ladrón era mas fuerte que Rex, lo empujo fuera y se acercó a él con la navaja, su madre fue corriendo hacia el para evitar que algo le pasara a Rex, interponiéndose entre su hija y la navaja, penetrándole el estomago y calle do al suelo inconsciente. Al final el ladrón se fue corriendo dejando a Rex y sus hermanas con su madre malherida.

Rex: ¿Mama?- preguntó Rex a su madre.

Estefania: Estoy bien Rex- dijo con un hilo de sangre en la boca.

Rex empezó a pedir ayuda, en eso llega al policía y de inmediato pidió una ambulancia para la madre, después de unos minutos llego la ambulancia y el padre de Rex, al ver a su esposa, preguntó desesperado que había pasado, Rex le dijo todo lo que paso, y su padre lo culpo de lo que le paso a su esposa, que si el no hubiera intervenido eso no habría pasado, Rex, a pesar de tener 6 años comprendía lo que decía su padre y el resto de su infancia y adolescencia vivo con la culpa y el odio de su padre, aun en Japón seguía culpándose y se prometió a si mismo, no dejar que nadie mas salga herido de cualquier injusticia.

Después llego la noticia de que su madre estaba en un estado crítico y que las probabilidades de sobrevivir eran pocas, al saber de eso su padre no pago las operaciones requeridas ya que la había dado por perdida, sin embargo Rex, en Japón se entero de eso y aporto lo poco que tenía para cubrir la operación, sin embargo no alcanzaba, así que siguió abonando dinero cuando podía para que su madre sobreviviera, los doctores iniciaron con la operación, de la cual logró sobrevivir pero seguía en observación ya que sus órganos fueron dañados y requería mucho tiempo para que se recuperen de los daños.

Estefania sobrevivió, después del tiempo intento contactar a su familia, pero de entero de que Rex fue enviado a Japón y que su esposo se llevó a sus hijas de viaje a Europa, sin nadie a quien recurrir, volvió a lo que alguna vez fue su hogar, ahora solo era un techo donde esperar para saber de sus hijos, la casa era humilde, pero no era pobre.

Rex, nunca la volvió a ver desde que se fue a Japón y no sabia nada de ella, solo que sobrevivió, eso le dio fuerzas para seguir adelante con su vida, estudio mecatronica en una universidad del extranjero, donde trabajaba en un rastreador para buscar a su madre.

Rex, al tener un enorme talento reparando y creando tanto aparatos electrónicos como autos, se le entrego un pequeño taller donde podía trabajar agusto. Rex, aún tenía la propiedad de ese taller pero ahora el trabajo lo ha alejado de eso, pero tenía una moto que reparo ahí mismo, seguía guardada en el taller.

Fin de Flashback

Zoey no pudo contener las lágrimas al escuchar la historia de Rex, su madre casi moría y su padre la dejo ahí a sus suerte, Rex siguió luchando por ella, y no se merecía todo lo que le paso. Zoey checo la hora, 5:20, los animatronicos seguían aterrados al ver pensar a Foxy.

Zoey: Wow, te admiro Rex- dijo impresionada.

Rex: ¿Porque?- preguntó

Zoey: Porque nunca te rindes- dijo- peleaste por la salud de tu madre e incluso la defendiste sin dudar como conmigo, estudiaste y te dieron un taller y aun cuando las cosas se ponen injustas para ti, sigues poniendo es sonrisa- comento

Rex se sonrojo cuando de repente Foxy aparece.

Foxy: ¡Primer oficial Rex!- gritó emocionado Foxy.

Zoey y Rex: ¿que?- preguntaron los 2

Foxy: ya te recuerdo, eras mi primer oficial hace años- contestó el zorro.

Zoey: ¿Primer oficial?- dijo riendo.

Rex estaba avergonzado, si recordaba esos momento con Foxy en su barco donde el era el primer oficial de Foxy, su segundo al mando.

Foxy: Chicos ya se quien es el guardia- gritó por el pasillo.

TChica: ¿Quién?- gritó al fondo.

Foxy: Es el primer oficial Rex- volvió a gritar emocionado el zorro.

En menos de un segundo ( literalmente) TChica y Chica llegaron a la oficina emocionadas, ya sabían quien era.

TChica: No puedo creer que seas tu- dijo emocionada.

Chica: Ya te recuerdo, siempre nos ayudabas con las pizzas y las hacías mas ricas de lo que eran- dijo igual que su versión 2.0.

Zoey estaba otra vez impactada, sabe de electrónica, mecánica, canta, toca guitarra, cocina, ¿ahora que?, ¿Vuela?.

Finalmente dieron las 6 y ambos tenían que irse, para mala suerte de ambos, Jessica estaba ahí con su padre, Rex trago saliva nervioso.

Jessica: Hola Rex, ¿como has estado?- hablo coquetamente sin importar que estaba ahí Zoey, esta la vio molesta.

Jefe: ¿Como se la pasaron?- preguntó el jefe.

Rex: Bien sin problemas- después de decir eso, ambos caminaban rápido hacia la salida, pero Jessica aprovecho.

Jessica: Rex- dijo.

Rex suspiro y volteo.

Rex: ¿Si?- preguntó, pero sabia lo que quería.

Jessica: Mi padre te ha dado el día libre crees poder acompañarme ahora si- hablo con una sonrisa victoriosa.

Rex: emmmm...- Ahora si estaba entre la espada y la pared.

Zoey: Lo lamento pero tiene que ir a ver a su madre al hospital- contestó de la nada.

Jefe: ¿Tu madre esta enferma?- preguntó.

Rex: Emm... Si, sufrió un accidente y fue llevada al hospital, iba a verla después de salir del trabajo-

Jefe: Bueno, entonces ve a verla y salúdala de mi parte- contestó.

Rex: Lo haré- dijo.

Jessica se quedo viendo a Zoey con odio, no creía que vaya a ver a su madre, así que sin que se dieran cuenta los siguió, Rex lo noto, así que le dio un motivo para creerle.

Rex: Zoey, iremos al hospital- dijo susurrando.

Zoey: ¿porque?- dijo también susurrando.

Rex: Jessica nos esta siguiendo, así que le haremos creer que de verdad vamos al hospital- dijo.

Zoey: Ok- asintió sin mas.

Así siguieron el recorrido hasta llegar a un hospital cualquiera, Jessica los siguió hasta la entrada, cayó en la trampa y decidió írse maldiciendo a Zoey y a todo mundo, Rex vio eso y después de unos minutos se fueron a sus respectivos departamentos después de acabar la jornada laboral y el extra de evitar a Jessica, después de entrar a sus departamentos, Rex se durmió y Zoey, se puso a pensar porque se comportó de esa manera frente a Jessica, sabia que no le agradaba nada la chica, pero, ¿porque evitó que saliera con Rex?, bueno, Rex tampoco quería, pero ¿porque?, sin mas decidió dormir.

CAPÍTULO 4 TERMINADO, AGRADECIENDO A LAS PERSONAS QUE MENCIONE ARRIBA Y TAMBIEN A BETATSTR QUIEN ME SUGIRIÓ CONTAR LA HISTORIA MAS LENTO Y SIN PRISAS, GRACIAS, HASTA LA PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN.


	5. Aviso

AVISO

A LOS QUE LEEN ESTA HISTORIA EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR DIJE QUE ESTARÍA OCUPADO Y NO PODRÍA ACTUALIZA, RESULTA QUE SE CANCELO EL COMPROMISO PERO NO ACTUALIZARE LA HISTORIA, POR EL MOMENTO HARÉ OTRA HISTORIA EN OTRA SECCIÓN, TAL VEZ EN SMASH BROS, ZELDA O QUIEN SABE, PERO NO ABANDONARE ESTA HISTORIA SOLO QUERÍA COMUNICARLES.

ZARCORTFAN25 FUERA. PAZ.


	6. Doble cita

DOBLE CITA

HOLA A TODOS, BUENO, COMO DIJE EN EL AVISO, SE CANCELO EL COMPROMISO QUE TENÍA ASÍ QUE TUVE TIEMPO DE HACER UN CAPÍTULO DONDE A PARTIR DE ESTE CAPÍTULO, SE HARÁN MÁS PROBLEMAS PARA REX DE LOS QUE YA TIENE, JESSICA INTENTARÁ SALIRSE CON LA SUYA Y ZOEY TENDRÁ UN PROBLEMITA PARO BUENO, ESTE CAPÍTULO YA TENÍA UNA IDEA DE QUE HACER Y LA VERDAD ESTABA PENSANDO EN ESCRIBIRLO DESDE HACE, ME BASE EN UN EPISODIO DE UN PROGRAMA DE NICK DONDE PASABA EXACTAMENTE LO MISMO, PERO NO SERÁ IGUAL, BUENO LUEGO DARÉ DETALLES EN LA HISTORIA, BIEN COMIENZA EL CAPÍTULO.

Aclaración: FNAF no me pertenece sino a SCOTT CAWTHON, solo los OC son de mi propiedad y la trama.

Doble cita

A pesar de haber evitado la cita con Jessica, Rex sabia que no podía estar evitándola toda la vida, así que decidió ir a su taller para pensar, se vistió y cuando salió de su departamento escucho un sonido en el departamento de Zoey, así que toco la puerta y Zoey fue a abrirla.

Zoey: Hola Rex- saludo amigablemente.

Rex: Hola Zoey, ¿que ese ruido que estas haciendo?, iba a salir al taller pero te escuche haciendo no se que cosa- dijo su amigo.

Zoey: Oh... Emmm.. Verás tengo un pequeño problema- dijo la rubia.

Rex: ¿Cual?- preguntó.

Zoey: ¡MIS PADRES VIENEN DE VISITA!- gritó de golpe.

Rex: ¿Y?- preguntó despreocupado.

Zoey: Te cuento, yo estudio en una escuela de música aquí en Houston, sin embargo, no toco precisamente la música que le gusta a mis padres- dijo explicando las cosas.

Rex: ¿Tus padres son músicos?, ¿qué tipo de música tocan?- preguntó interesado.

Zoey: Clásica y quieren que su hija también toque esa música, siendo sincera, no me gusta la música clásica, a mi me gusta música menos tranquila y muy activa- dijo Zoey.

Rex: Ok, pero ¿porque te preocupas?, el violín que tocas puede ser usado en otros estilos- dijo.

Zoey: ¿Como sabes que toco violín?- dijo Zoey confusa.

Rex: Te escuche practicando antes de entrar- dijo simplemente.

Zoey: El problema es que quieren que vaya con ellos a cenar esta noche, y no podré soportarlos hablando de Bethoven o Van Gogh- dijo frustrada, hasta que se le ocurrió algo.- Oye, ¿porque no me acompañas?- preguntó.

Rex: ¿Que?- preguntó confundido.

Zoey: Ven conmigo, me ayudarías mucho, tocas guitarra acústica, eso servirá para que no me maten- dijo confiada la rubia.

Rex: Enmm.. Zoey... Toco guitarra eléctrica y acústica- dijo.

Zoey: Eso no es problema, vamos ayúdame- dijo poniendo ojos de cachorro abandonado.

Rex: La mirada de ojos de cachorro no funciona conmigo- dijo.

Zoey: Rayos, eres bueno- se puso a pensar y luego sonrío siniestramente- de acuerdo-corrió hacia él y se le subió encima.

Rex: ¿que haces?- preguntó viendo a su amiga arriba de el.

Zoey: acompáñame- dijo arriba de el.

Rex: Zoey, bájate- le replicó a su amiga.

Zoey se bajo, pero uso otra táctica, ahora puso cara huérfana abandonada, esa técnica fue nueva para Rex,quien resistió mucho pero al final acepto, pero finalmente Zoey se salió con la suya

Rex: Ok Zoey, te acompañare- dijo cediendo.

Zoey: YAY- dijo saltando de la emoción- llamare a mis padres.

Rex se dirigía al taller pero desgraciadamente se encontró a Jessica.

Jessica: Hola Rex- le dijo coquetamente.

Rex: H-h-hola Jessica, ¿Que haces aquí tan temprano?- preguntó nervioso.

Jessica: Espero el autobús de la escuela- dijo.

Rex: ¿Estudias?- preguntó.

Jessica: Si, en la más prestigiosa escuela de artes de Houston- dijo presumida- ¿Y tu?-Preguntó.

Rex: Yo concluí mis estudios, me dirigía a mi taller- dijo sin dase cuenta de lo que dijo.

Jessica: ¿Tienes un taller?- preguntó sorprendida.

Rex: Es pequeño y es personal, ahí paso el tiempo- dijo.

Para fortuna de Rex llego el bus que recogía, a Jessica, ella se subió y se despidió de Rex.

En el Bus.

Chica1: Jess, ¿quién era ese chico?- preguntó una amiga suya, pelirroja con pelo corto, ojos ámbar y un poco más baja que Jessica, su nombre era Amber.

Chica2: Si, no estaba nada mal- dijo otra amiga suya, castaña de ojos negros y pelo corto, se llamaba Regina.

Jessica: Es simple chicas... Es mi novio- dijo presumiendo.

Amber y Regina: ¡No es cierto!- gritaron en unísono.

Mientras ella corría un falso rumor en toda su escuela, Rex entro al taller y vio la moto en la que estaba trabajando, era una Fz-s, Yamaha azul con negro, estaba casi terminaba solo faltaba probar algo.

Rex: Veamos- decía mientras apartaba un engrane cercano al motor, intento girar la llave y al final la moto prendió.

Rex: Al fin- dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa, así que salió a probar la moto en el trayecto paso por la escuela de Jessica y logró escuchar a unas chicas que hablaban viéndolo disimuladamente.

Chica1: Mira, es el novio de Jessica- dijo a una amiga suya a su lado.

Rex se sobresalto, hablaban de el o de alguien mas.

Chica2: Si, dijo que tenía el pelo azul, y no mintió en lo atractivo- dijo otra chica.

En definitiva se trataba de Rex, solo bajo la cabeza molesto.

Mientras tanto en la pizzería, se encontraba Foxy en su barco con un grupo de niños, cuando vio algo, un hombre adulto de unos 38 años con una playera morada y una sonrisa sadica dibujada en su rostro, Foxy lo reconoció. Les dijo algo a los niños para alejarlo de el sin ti asustarlos.

Foxy: ¡Niños!, su amigo Foxy les tiene una sorpresa en el barco- todos los niños subieron al barco y Foxy vio como aquel hombre de morado se iba, se despreocupo y siguió jugando con los otros niños.

Después de la jornada laboral, Foxy le dijo a todos sus compañeros lo que vio y todos se pusieron tensos, sabían quien era, y no dejaría que volviera a asesinar niños.

Mientras tanto con Rex.

Ya era tarde y Rex quedo de ayudar a Zoey con su problema familiar, Zoey le dijo que como era un restaurante elegante debía vestirse formal, pero no tanto, Rex fue a su habitación y se puso una camisa de cuadros roja abotonada, unos pantalones de vestir y unos zapatos negros, su pelo lo dejo como siempre, fue ha ver a Zoey, ella abrió la puerta saludando a Rex.

Zoey: Hola Reeeee- se quedo muda al ver a su amigo vestido formalmente, pero no exagerado.

Rex: Hola Zoey... Emmm- el también estaba nervioso, Zoey tenía puesto una blusa de vestir color azul oscuro casi negro con un pequeño escote en forma de corazón, unos pantalones de vestir un poco ajustados y unas zapatillas con un poco de tacón, bajo el punto de vista de Rex, Zoey se veía hermosa, se sonrojo un poco y finalmente dijo.

Rex: ¿Estas lista?- preguntó.

Zoey: Si, solo voy por mi bolso y ya- dijo agarrando su bolso.

Rex le mostró la moto, Zoey se sorprendió era muy bonita la moto, le dio un casco y ambos se subieron.

Llegaron al restaurante y Zoey en otro a sus padres, estaban sentados frente a un pequeño escenario del restaurante. Zoey les presento a Rex, les dijo que también era músico.

El padre de Zoey era un hombre alto con el pelo peinado hacia atrás negro con una cuantas canas por la edad, unos anteojos, sus ojos eran negros, vestía un smoking negro con corbata roja y zapatos negros..

La madre de Zoey, era una señora hermosa de ojos castaños y pelo rubio como su hija, llevaba un vestido rojo y unos zapatos igual rojos.

P. De Zoey: Bien muchacho, ¿qué instrumento tocas?- preguntó el padre de Zoey serio.

Rex: Guitarra acústica señor- respondió cortésmente.

M. De Zoey: Henry compórtate, ejem y dígame joven Rex, ¿donde conoció a mi hija?- preguntó la madre.

Rex y Zoey tragaron saliva, no querían decirle a sus padres que se conocieron en un asalto donde Rex la salvo, así que invento algo simple.

Rex: En el parque de la ciudad, estaba tocando guitarra ahí cuando conocí a su hija- dijo un poco nervioso.

Comieron un poco para después preguntarle a Rex.

Henry: Y dime Rex, ¿qué géneros tocas?- preguntó.

Rex: Varios señor, esta la clásica, pop, alternativo, rock y dubstep- dijo

Henry: Aaaaghh, no hables de ese género donde solo usan sonidos inenrendibles para intentar hacer música- dijo su padre con disgusto.

Rex: Perdón el atrevimiento señor pero, tanto el dubstep como la música clásica se pueden combinar para formar una buena melodía- dijo serio.

M. De Zoey: No lo creeré hasta que lo oiga- dijo indiferente (se llama Michele)

Rex: Ya que insiste, sígueme Zoey,- dijo sujetando la mano de la rubia.

Zoey: ¿A donde?- preguntó.

Rex: Ya veras- ambos subieron al escenario, Zoey con su violín y Rex con un equipo de sonido que había en el restaurante- Les demostraremos que ambos estilos pueden unirse- dijo sin mas.

Los padres de Zoey los veían como si calificaran, sin una expresión en su cara.

Rex: Bien, ¿lista?- preguntó.

Zoey dudo un poco pero al final puso cara de determinación.

Zoey: Lista- dijo y se preparó.

(La canción es de la gran Lindsey Stirling, se llama "Song of a Caged Bird", como solo es sonido no tiene letra XD).

Empezó la melodía simple como si fuera música clásica, Rex usaba la maquina de sonidos mientras Zoey tocaba el violín, cuando parecía música clásica esa parte le gusto a los padres de Zoey, cuando se acercaba la parte mas movida, todos en el restaurante empezaron a gustar de la música así siguió hasta que se acabo la canción.

Cuando acabo agradecieron pero no se acabo ahí, ya que tocaron otra.

(Esta se llama " Master of Tides")

Empezó la canción y todos aplaudían al son de la canción, Zoey seguía tocando con gracia y estilo, a pesar de ser una canción rápida. Al terminar todos en el restaurante aplaudieron y volvieron con los padres de Zoey.

Rex: Ya escucho, ya lo puede creer- dijo serio a la madre de Zoey.

Michele, ella estaba sorprendida, aquel chico tuvo el atrevimiento de demostrarle que dos estilos musicales muy distintos se pueden combinar.

Michele: Wow, creo que ha demostrado su punto de vista joven Rex- dijo sorprendida.

Henry: Es verdad, no creo que la música clásica y el dub.. Step- dijo apenas- pudieran hacer una buena melodía- dijo al fin.

Después sino el teléfono de Rex, se disculpó, y contestó, se lleno una enorme sorpresa al saber quien contestó.

Rex: ¿Hola?-

Foxy: Rex, tenemos un problema inmenso- grito desesperado el zorro.

Rex: ¿Foxy?, ¿Como rayos te sabes mi numero telefónico?- preguntó confundido.

Foxy: Eso no importa, necesito que vengas a la pizzería rápido, es de vida o muerte- dijo el zorro.

Rex: Hoy no podré ir, mañana vuelvo al trabajo, mañana me dicen que paso- dijo.

Foxy: Ok- se colgó la llamada.

Rex volvió con Zoey.

Zoey: ¿quién era?- preguntó

Rex: Era mi amigo, me informo algo de un proyecto que necesitaba mi ayuda es todo- dijo sin mas.

El resto de la noche se la pasaron conversando hasta que llego el fin de la cita, cuando iba de regreso a los departamentos, Zoey le dijo.

Zoey: Ahora si, ¿quien te llamo?- preguntó.

Rex: No me lo vas a creer, pero fue Foxy, dijo que vio algo en la pizzería y que era de vida o muerte, no puedo entrar a la pizzería en la noche, así que le dije que mañana hablaría con ellos- dijo.

Zoey: Ok- dijo Zoey.

Al llegar al edificio, Zoey se volvió a quedar dormida como la otra vez.

Rex: No puede ser- se maldijo a si mismo, cargo de nuevo a Zoey y la llevo a su departamento, al igual que la vez anterior, Zoey se aferró a el, impidiéndole escapar.

Como si su mala suerte no fuera ya muy mala, instalaron una mejora en los acueductos del edificio ya que un gracioso dejaba la regadera abierta todas las noches, así que instalaron un sistema que impedía que el agua llegara a las regaderas después de las 10 de la noche, y era las 10:05 p.m. Así que el agua no funcionaria.

Rex estaba agotado, así que llevó a Zoey a su cama pero no lo soltaba, así que intento despertarla tranquilamente, una cosa que aprendió es que no debe despertar a una mujer bruscamente, así que empezó a sacudirla suavemente.

Rex: Zoey, Psss, Zoey despierta- no consiguió nada.

Zoey: No oficial, ese cádaver no es mío- dijo dormida.

Rex se empezó a reír sin despertar a la chica.

Zoey: Mama, el tío Slender se esta peleando con el primo Jeff- dijo otra vez dormida.

Después de intentar despertarla en vano, el sueño le gano y se durmió con Zoey arriba de el.

A la mañana siguiente, Rex se levanto somnoliento, el creyó que estaba en su departamento hasta que noto a su amiga a su lado dormida. Rex intento levantarse pero Zoey empezó a abrir los ojos un poco, Rex se asusto.

Rex: Antes de que digas algo déjame explicarte que- no termino de hablar cuando Zoey lo beso sin previo aviso.

Rex estaba confundido hasta que vio que Zoey se volvió a acostar y a cerrar los ojos.

Rex: Estaba... Dormida- dijo tartamudeando.

Rex su fue caminando a su departamento tipo zombis de The Walking Dead, y se acostó otro rato totalmente confundido y sorprendido.

BUENO CAPÍTULO 5 TERMINADO, ESTE FUE UN CAPÍTULO MÁS LARGO QUE LOS DEMÁS. Y UN POCO DE LOCURAS POR PARTE DE REX Y ZOEY (Y UN POQUITO DE FOXY) QUISE PONER LAS CANCIONES DE LA VIOLINISTA LINDSEY STIRLING POR QUE ELLA ES GENIAL.

LINDSEY ES VIDA, LINDSEY ES AMOR.

EL HOMBRE MORADO HACE APARICIÓN Y QUE PRECAVIDO ES FOXY,

EN FIN, HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO, HASTA PRONTO.


	7. Peleando contra el pasado

PELEANDO CONTRA EL PASADO

HOLA A TODOS, AQUÍ CON OTRO CAPÍTULO, Y COMO DIJE EN EL REVIEWS, SI TIENEN UN OC, LOS INCLUIRÉ EN LA HISTORIA, YA SEA COMO AMIGOS DE REX O TAMBIÉN COMO ENEMIGOS, OTRA COSA QUE SE ME OLVIDO PONER ES LA HISTORIA QUE TENDRÁ, USTEDES TIENEN QUE PONERLA, OK, EN ESTE CAPÍTULO, REX TENDRÁ UN PROBLEMA INMENSO QUE ES IMPOSIBLE QUE EL PUEDA SOLO, NECESITARA TODA LA AYUDA POSIBLE, TANTO DE ZOEY COMO LOS ANIMATRONICOS DE SER SUMAMENTE NECESARIO... AH, Y TAMBIÉN SE TIENE QUE OCUPAR DE EL HOMBRE MORADO XD, BUENO DISFRUTEN EL CAP.

Aclaración: FNAF, no me pertenece, solo la trama y los Oc's

Peleando contra el pasado.

Departamento de Rex

Rex se vistió para salir, aun no tenía el shock de haber dormido con su amiga, y que esta lo besara, dormida, pero lo beso, después se puso a pensar en la llamada que le hizo Foxy, ¿para que lo quería Foxy?, ¿cuál era el asunto de vida o muerte?, tenía que esperar esta noche para saberlo, decidió dar un paseo por la ciudades cuando al salir se encontró con Zoey, vestida y actuaba como si nada extraño hubiera pasado anoche (la pobre no sabia lo que sucedió jajaja).

Zoey: Buenos días Rex- saludo de un modo mas alegre de lo normal.

Rex: H-h-hola Zoey, ¿Y ese humor?- preguntó.

Zoey: Dormí muuuuy bien- dijo estirándose.

Rex estaba nervioso y su cara estaba mas roja que el mismo Foxy.

Zoey: ¿Te sientes bien Rex?- preguntó Zoey.

Rex- Emmm... S-s-si, no te preocupes- dijo nervioso.

Zoey lo miro extraño, estaba actuando muy extraño, decidió no darle mas vueltas al asunto y le propuso algo.

Zoey: Oye Rex, ¿quieres que vayamos a tocar al parque?- preguntó.

Rex: ¿Vayamos?- preguntó confundido.

Zoey: Si, me gusto tocar contigo en la cena con mis padres y obtuve confianza para tocar en el parque- dijo con una sonrisa.

Rex: Pero no tengo con que hacer el dubstep- dijo

Zoey: Solo necesitas una computadora y una bocina- dijo feliz.

En el parque

Ellos se prepararon, Rex agarro la computadora e inició el programa para hacer música. Zoey preparo su violín y se preparó.

(La primera canción sigue siendo de la gran Lindsey Stirling y se llama Shadows)

La canción empezó con un pequeño intro por parte de Rex, después Zoey empezó a tocar de manera calmada y elegante, cuando la canción empezó a tener mas ritmo, Zoey sin darse cuenta empezó a bailar mientras tocaba la canción, finalmente se dio cuenta de lo que hizo que se avergonzara mucho, sin embargo, a la gente le gusto y también a Rex.

Después tocaron otra sin la computadora, Zoey seguía con su violín y Rex agarro su guitarra. (Esta se llama "Ezio family", recomendada por Hashashin)

La canción empezó lenta, mientras Rex se preparaba, se empezó a escuchar el violín de Zoey, después de poco se empezó también a escuchar la guitarra de Rex y ambos instrumentos se empezaron a escuchar en la misma tonalidad, Rex ya no estaba sentado, empezó a tocar de pie junto con Zoey, todos los miraban sorprendidos. Al final la canción acabo y todos los presentes aplaudieron, y llenaron el estuche de violín de Zoey de dinero, y solo la mitad del estuche de guitarra de Rex.

Rex: No suelo tocar por dinero, pero nos fue bien- dijo guardando su guitarra.

Zoey: Lo se, ni siquiera cobramos, pero escuche a una señora que todos quisieron darnos algo de dinero, al menos los entretuvimos-dijo.

Rex y Zoey comieron un poco y dieron las 3:30, por desgracia pasaron las amigas de Jessica que vieron a nuestros protagonistas comiendo y riendo en el restaurante, sin que se dieran cuéntales tomo una foto en su celular.

Amber: No. Puedo. Creer lo que mis ojos están viendo- dijo en shock la pelirroja.

Regina: Ni yo... Hay una oferta en la tienda de accesorios para teléfono- dijo viendo el puesto de accesorios.

Amber: Eso no idiota,¿ que ese no es el novio de Jessica?- preguntó señalando a Rex.

Regina: Wow, la esta engañando, debemos contárselo ahora mismo- dijo yéndose del lugar con la pelirroja.

Faltaban ya pocos minutos antes de volver a la pizzería, Rex convenció a Zoey de no ir a la pizzería hoy, se cambio y se fue al trabajo. Finalmente llego y se encontró con el jefe, lo saludo y este lo vio algo molesto, Rex no le tomo importancia y se fue al trabajo.

Ya adentro

Foxy fue rápido a la oficina y se encontró a Rex.

Rex: Ahora si Foxy, ¿que paso?- preguntó Rex.

Chica: Rex esto es grave, Él, volvió, Foxy lo vio mientras jugaba con los niños- explicó la polluela llegando al lugar seguida de los otros animatronicos.

Rex: ¿Él?- preguntó curiosos Rex.

TChica: Veras Rex nosotros... Emmmm...- no encontraba las palabras.

Puppet: Somos las almas de niños asesinados por Él- contestó la marioneta.

Rex: ¡¿Que?!- dijo sorprendido.

Freddy: Tal como escuchaste gusano- contestó el oso (como que todavía no quiere a Rex XD).

TBonnie: Nosotros éramos niños normales hasta que un hombre con traje de guardia de seguridad disfrazado de Golden Freddy nos atrajo a un lugar apartado y los asesino- contestó la coneja.

Rex: ¿Y ustedes?- preguntó refiriéndose a los Toys.

TFreddy: También fuimos asesinados por el, solo que tiempo después- dijo triste el oso.

Puppet: Fuimos un total de 11 niños asesinados- dijo la marioneta.

Rex: ¡¿11?!- miro ahora aterrado a la marioneta.

Puppet: Si- dijo Puppet- yo fui el primero, de alguna forma mi alma quedo atrapada en la marioneta y yo fui capaz de darles otra oportunidad a ellos- dijo señalando a todos.

Rex: Un momento, ¿Que hay de Golden?- preguntó.

Golden: Yo te lo diré- dijo apareciendo por el pasillo- Yo fui el segundo después de Puppet, al igual que Puppet, mi alma quedo atrapada en este traje y desarrolle un odio hacia todo aquel que portara traje de guardia y trabajará en el turno nocturno- contestó el oso dorado.

Golden: El asesino vestía un traje de guardia de seguridad morado, unos meses después de los asesinatos, un guardia del turno de día fue atacado por Mangle, ¿te suena, "La mordida del 87"?, pues fue Mangle, ataco a un guardia creyendo que era el asesino, cuando solo fue un distractor- dijo el oso dorado.

Rex estaba confundido y sorprendido, un hombre los asesino cuando eran solo niños, eso los saco de sus pensamientos un momento y después les dirigió una mirada sumamente seria a los animatronicos.

Rex: ¿Cual es el plan?- dijo.

TChica: Intenta estar en la pizzería en el día, nuestro reconocimiento facial nos ayudará a encontrarlo, si ves algún sospechoso ve por el, sin embargo, deberíamos tener algo para comunicarnos contigo por medio de nuestro sistema, que cuando nuestro reconocimiento facial, detecte a alguien peligroso, puedas saberlo encontrar- dijo la polluela.

Rex se le ocurrió una idea.

Rex: Chicos, ¿Me permiten entrar a sus sistemas?- preguntó Rex.

Puppet: ¿Para que?- dijo la marioneta.

Rex: Para acceder a su panel de control, y sincronizar sus sistemas con un comunicador en el que estoy trabajando- dijo.

TFreddy: Por mi no hay problema- dijo el oso.

Así, Rex, paso toda la noche implantando la mejora a los animatronicos, algunos fueron difíciles como Bonnie, Chica, Puppet y Golden Freddy, ya que este último es como una especie de alucinación.

Al final logro las mejora que tenía planeadas.

Rex: Bien chicos, ya mejore sus sistemas y están sincronizados con el microchip de mi comunicador, cuando su sistema de reconocimiento facial se active, recibiré una señal en el comunicador que no solo me avisara cuando detecten una amenaza, sino que también me guiara hacia donde ustedes detecten la amenaza- diciendo el plan a los animatronicos, estos asintieron.

Foxy: Bien, primer oficial Rex, lo esperaremos mañana en la tarde para saber si el maldito ha vuelto- dijo el zorro convencido.

Dieron las 6:00 a.m. Y Rex se fue a su departamento cuando se encontró a Zoey.

Zoey: Hola Rex, ¿Como te fue?- preguntó con una sonrisa.

Rex: Foxy me dijo que vio a alguien en el área de niños, según su reconocimiento facial, era un asesinó- dijo serio.

Zoey: ¿U-u-un a-asesino?- preguntó Zoey asustada- No, por favor Rex, una cosa es un asaltante, otra muy diferente es un asesino- dijo asustada y con los ojos húmedos.

Rex: Tengo que hacerlo, debo hacerlo- dijo con la voz entrecortada.

Zoey: Por favor, no vayas, son animatronicos, ellos podrán detenerlo- intento detenerlo, pero no funciono.

Rex: Ese tipo mato un total de 11 niños- Zoey lo miro completamente aterrada, ¿había dicho niños?- Al parecer una de esas almas quedo atrapada en la marioneta y el les dio una segunda oportunidad al resto, en pocas palabras, 11 niños, 11 animatronicos- dijo triste.

Zoey: Rex... No quiero que nada te pase, eres mi mejor amigo y si tu llegas a m- se detuvo antes de terminar esa palabra, Zoey empezó a llorar y abrazo a Rex, hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho de este, Rex correspondió al abrazo y después la miro.

Rex: Volveré Zoey, lo prometo- le dio un beso en la frente y se dirigió a su departamento, dejando a Zoey aun llorando y algo sorprendida por el ves que le dio Rex, fue en la frente pero fue un beso de todos modos.

A la mañana siguiente, Rex se preparó para dar con el asesino, se vistió rápidamente y espero a que abrieran la pizzería y que entrara gente, antes de entrar el jefe le negó la entrada.

Jefe: ¿Que haces tu aquí?- preguntó algo molesto.

Rex: ¿que sucede jefe?-

Jefe: ¿como esta eso de que engañas a mi hija?- contestó molesto.

Rex: ¡¿Que yo que?!- dijo Rex ofendido- yo no salgo con su hija- dijo defendiéndose.

Jessica: ¿Ahora lo niegas?- dijo saliendo de la pizzería- yo te amaba- dijo fingiendo.

Rex: Me lleva la- respiro profundo, estaba pasando... Otra vez, iba a discutir cuando su comunicador empezó a emitir un sonido y una luz intermitente empezó a encenderse- Rayos, ¡debo entrar ahí rápido!- gritó intentando entrar a la pizzería.

Jefe: Tu no iras a ningún lado, no entraras a esta pizzería nunca mas- gritó.

Rex en ese momento derribó al jefe y entro corriendo a la pizzería, cuando llego al área donde su comunicador capto la señal, vio a los animatronicos Old completamente destrozados en el piso y a un hombre con playera morada y con una hacha en las manos sonriendo de manera siniestra, para luego dirigir su mirada a Rex.

H.M (Hombre Morado): ¿Que haces aquí niñato?, ¿no ves que estoy ocupado?- dijo sádicamente.

TChica: ¡Rex corre!- gritó la polluela.

Rex, al contrario da abalanzo sobre el asesino quitándole el hacha y empezando una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, Rex en cierta parte tenía ventaja, por su entrenamiento pero el hombre morado jugaba sucio.

H.M: Tienes agallas muchacho, lo reconozco, pero eso no te salvara- dijo con una sonrisa malvada. Pero después vio mejor a Rex, cabello azul, ojos verdes, lo recordó y empezó a reír como demente- jajajajajajajajajajaja-

Rex: ¿de que te ríes bastardo?- gritó Red furioso.

H.M: Ya te recuerdo, hace años asalte a tu madre, ¿recuerdas?, te abalanzaste sobre mi y tu madre se interpuso para que no te matara, fue tan estúpida- dijo, con cada palabra Rex, se enojaba mas.

Rex: Fuiste tu- dijo sin quitarle la viste al hombre.

H.M: Claro que fui yo, la idiota se interpuso entre mi navaja y de ti, aunque no se para que le pedí el bolso, mi objetivo eran esas 2 niñitas que traía consigo- dijo cínicamente.

Rex se sorprendió, el iba a matar a sus hermanas en el pasado, de no haber sido por su intervención habría logrado su objetivo de asesinar a María y a Elizabeth, Rex se enfado y volvió a pelear con el.

Después de unos minutos Rex tenía la victoria asegurada y corrió hacia el hombre morado, lo tacleo hacia el suelo y le dio un gran puñetazo en la cara dejándolo inconsciente, Zoey, llego a la pizzería y vio la pelea unos momentos antes, cuando vio al asesino inconsciente y a Rex arrodillado se puso feliz, pero esa felicidad no duro mucho. Fue corriendo hacia Rex para felicitarlo pero en cuanto lo vio se le paro el alma, Rex estaba sangrando de su estómago, el asesino le clavo un cuchillo de grado militar en el abdomen cuando este lo tacleo, Rex se saco el cuchillo, sintió un enorme dolor y cayó al suelo, Zoey asustada pidió auxilio y una persona que estaba ahí pidió una ambulancia mientras Zoey llamaba a las policía.

Después de unos minutos la ambulancia se llevó a Rex al hospital y al policía se llevó al Hombre Morado a prisión. Rex fue llevado a urgencias y lo tenían en observación, perdió mucha sangre en el trayecto y estas en estado crítico (como su madre), Zoey se quedo con el y de repente vio a su jefe y a Jessica entrar al hospital. Zoey se molesto.

Zoey: ¿Que quieren?, no estoy de humor, ni Rex esta en las mejores condiciones para que nos estén jodiendo- dijo Zoey sumamente molesta.

Jessica: Vine a ver a mi novio- dijo sin importarle nada.

Jefe: ¿Que no te había engañado?- preguntó su padre.

Jessica: Lo perdone, y ahora quiero verlo- dijo.

Zoey: No se encuentra en estado de recibir visitas idiota- dijo Zoey.

Jefe: Más respeto a mi hija, señorita- dijo el jefe molesto.

Zoey: Claro que le daré respeto... Cuando el infierno se congele- dijo dándoles la espalda- a por cierto- dijo llamando la atención de los 2- no le agradezcan a Rex el haber evitado otro homicidio en su local- dijo sin mas.

Doctor: ¿Alguien es pariente o amigo del joven Rex Benkward?- preguntó el doctor.

Zoey: Yo- dijo Zoey.

Doctor: Pase por favor- dijo, la jove acepto.

Zoey entro a una habitación y vio a Rex conectado a los aparatos y acostado en su cama aun inconsciente. Zoey lloro al ver a su amigo así.

Doctor: Tranquila, sobrevivió- dijo el doctor.

Zoey empezó a sonreír.

Doctor: Me sorprendió su metabolismo, es mucho más rápido sanando de lo normal- dijo.

Zoey: ¿Puedo entrar?- preguntó, el doctor asintió.

Zoey entro a la habitación sola.

Zoey: Hola Rex, soy yo, Zoey, solo... Vine a decirte que lo lograste, sobreviviste, igual que tu madre, ella donde quiera que esté seguro estaría orgullosa de ti- dijo con una pequeña lagrima bajando por sus mejillas.

Mientras tanto en otro lugar.

Se encontraba una señora de unos 42 años, cabello castaño- rubio y ojos azules se encontraba viendo la tele de su mansión cuando salieron las noticias.

Reportero: No encontramos aquí en Freddy Fazbear's Pizza de la ciudad de Houston, donde al policía por fin a dado con el asesino de los 11 niños desaparecidos de la pizzería de Freddy, según testigos, un joven de 21 años y de cabello azul detuvo al delincuente- la mujer al escuchar eso abrió los ojos de sorpresa, ¿será el?, siguió escuchando el reporte- Lamentablemente no se sabe el nombre del joven que salvo la vida de varios niños, sin embargo, fue herido gravemente y tuvo que ser trasladado al hospital General de Houston, por el momento esa es toda la información que tenemos pero volveremos con mas- finalizó el reportero.

La señora apago el televisor con la cara aun en sorpresa y sólo pudo articular unas palabras.

¿?: ¿R-Rex?...¿Hijo?- fue lo único que dijo mientras una lagrima salía y resbalaba por su mejilla.

BUENO CAPÍTULO 6 TERMINADO, PERO TODAVÍA NO ES EL FIN, LOS ANIMATRONICOS OLD, FUERON DESTRUIDOS PERO VOLVERAN A APARECER, EN CUANTO A REX, PUES EL ESTARÁ EN EL HOSPITAL POCO TIEMPO, COMO SEA ESPERO QUE LES ALLÁ GUSTADO EL CAPÍTULO, DEJEN REVIEWS SI QUIEREN Y NOS VENOS EN LA PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACION.


	8. Nuevos amigos

NUEVOS AMOGOS

HOLA A TODOS Y SEAN BIENVENIDOS A OTRO CAPITULO DE ESTE FIC, NOTE QUE HASTA AHIRA 2 PERSONAS HAN ENVIADO UN OC, BIEN ACEPTARE MAS, AGRADEZCO SUS REVIEWS, LO QUE SUCEDIÓ NO QUIERE DECIR QUE REX NO VOLVERÁ A LA PIZZERÍA, NONONONO, ESO NUNCA, REX RECIBIRÁ AYUDA DE PERSONAS EN ESPECIAL PARA QUE LO APOYEN EN SU RECUPERACIÓN. BUENO COMENCEMOS. OTRA COSA, EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR LO IBA A PUBLICAR AYER PERO NO TUVE TIEMPO Y TUVE QUE PONERLO ESTA MAÑANA, BUENO SIN MAS DEMORA DISFRUTEN EL CAP.

Aclaración: FNAF no me pertenece, solo los Oc y la trama, Nicole le pertenece a Nicole Kawaii y Frank le pertenece a Hashashin.

Nuevos amigos.

Hospital General de Houston.

Llego corriendo una chica de unos 20 años, de unos ojos verdes, de cabello castaño con mechones morados, también llevaba un gorro de lana negro, llevaba una blusa a cuadros morada in unos jeans negros, unos tenis converse también negros y llevaba lentes hipsters. Su piel era pálida y entro corriendo lo más rápido que pudo hacia la recepción, su nombre era Nicole, una chica sumamente activa y extrovertida.

¿?: Disculpe señorita, ¿aquí es donde internaron al joven Rex Benkward?- preguntó la chica.

Recepcionista: Si, ¿quien pregunta?- preguntó.

Nicole: Nicole, señorita- dijo la peli castaña.

Mientras en el cuarto

Rex había despertado, Zoey seguía ahí, dormida sobre el sofá de la habitación.

Rex: Zoey, despierta- dijo Rex.

Zoey despertó.

Zoey: Buenos días- dijo con una sonrisa- que bueno que ya despertaste- dijo feliz. En ese momento entra una enfermera.

Enfermera: Disculpe joven Rex, tiene visitas- dijo la enfermera.

Rex: ¿Visitas?, ¿quién?- preguntó.

Nicole: Niiiiiiiiiiiichaaaaaaaaaan- gritó la chica emocionada corriendo ha verlo.

Rex: ¿Nicole?, ¿eres tu?- dijo emocionado.

Zoey: ¿Niichan?- preguntó confundida.

Nicole: Que bueno que estas bien- dijo sumamente contenta, luego cambio su humor y le dio un golpe en el brazo- No vuelvas a asustarme así- dijo molesta.

Rex: Auch, lo siento Nicole- fue interrumpido.

Nicole: ¿Como te dije que podías decirme?- dijo mirándolo seria.

Rex: Esta bien, lo siento Neesan- dijo con un bufido. La peli castaña sonrío.

La relación entre Nicole y Rex, era muy buena, se conocieron en la escuela donde Rex estudio, era imposible no notarla ya que siempre que podía hacia un desastre de proporciones inmensas, ya que era una chica muy activa y loca, sin embargo algo solitaria, no muchos la querían porque la consideraban rara por ser algo friki, Rex se junto con ella por primera vez en un receso, ella le cayo bien, Rex la protegió de unos bravucones y se formo una relación hermano-hermana, cuando Rex terminó sus estudios tuvo que despedirse de Nicole.

Rex: ¿que haces aquí?- preguntó confundido- ¿y cómo le hiciste para dar conmigo?-

Nicole: Instinto de hermana- dijo orgullosa- Na, mentira, vi las noticias y tome el vuelo más pronto de Nueva York hacia Houston- dijo.

Zoey: ¿volaste de Nueva York a Houston para verlo a el?- preguntó confusa

Rex: Pregunta mas importante, ¿como diablos le hiciste para llegar en un día?- preguntó a la chica.

Nicole: Contactos Niichan,contactos- dijo juguetona.

Rex: Bueno, eso es lo de menos, me alegra verte- dijo él peli azul.

Doctor: Joven Rex, nos complace informarle que los estudios realizados demuestran que ya está recuperado, es posible que hoy mismo lo demos de alta- dijo el doctor.

Rex se emocionó, les pidieron a Zoey y a Nicole que esperaran afuera.

Nicole: Y, ¿dónde conociste a Niichan?- preguntó Nicole.

Zoey: Emmm, bueno, la verdad fue por un accidente- Zoey le contó de el asalto que sufrió, que Rex la salvo y de como se volvieron amigos, incluyendo los acontecimientos en la pizzería.

Nicole: Wow, no sabia que mi Niichan allá hecho tanto por ti, ahora me puedes decir, ¿cuándo te enamoraste de el?- preguntó con una mirada picara a la rubia.

Zoey: ¿D-de q-que h-hablas?- preguntó nerviosa- ¿por qué piensas eso?-

Nicole: Veamos, te quedaste a trabajar con él en un restaurante lleno de animatronicos asesinos, tuvieron una doble cita con tus padres, te salvo de unos maleantes y te quedaste cuidándolo todo el tiempo que estuvo internado, dame razones para no creerlo- dijo victoriosa.

Zoey estaba acorralada, para su buena suerte, Rex por fin salió, ya vestido, y con la misma sonrisa de siempre.

Rex: Chicas- dijo llamando a las féminas.

Nicole: Niichan- dijo emocionada- ¿como te sientes?- dijo alegre.

Rex: Muy bien, pero me dieron ganas de ir al parque- dijo como una pista, Zoey sonrío junto con el.

En el parque.

Se encontraban los 3 en el parque cerca de la fuente, Rex con su guitarra, Zoey con su violín.

Zoey: ¿Nicole no tiene con que tocar Rex?- dijo la rubia.

Rex: No lo necesita- contestó simplemente.

Zoey: ¿Que tienes planeado?- preguntó.

Rex: Solo síguela- dijo.

Rex preparo la laptop y Zoey se preparó.

(La canción se llama "We aré giants" de Lindsey Stirling, creo que tengo una obsesión con Lindsey... Que importa ella mola)

(Nicole)

Do you feel like you're second-hand?

Do you feel you're afraid to stand alone?

Cut away every safety net

Live your life so you won't regret the road

Feels like you, just standing there so small

Just the space between the stars

Don't be afraid to risk it all

Cause we are we are

We are giants

We are giant

We are giants

We are we are

We are giants

We are giant

We are giants

We are we are

Raise your flag; Let your voice be heard

Put your heart into every word you say

All your failures' a cornerstone

Build a house with the things you've thrown away

Feels like you, just standing there so small

Just the space between the stars

Don't be afraid to risk it all

Cause we are we are

We are giants

We are giant

We are giants

We are we are

We are giants

We are giant

We are giants

We are we are

Feels like you, just standing there so small

Just the space between the stars

Don't be afraid to risk it all

Cause we are we are

We are giants

We are giant

We are giants

We are we are

We are giants

We are giant

We are giants

We are we are

Después de poco, lograron reunir bastante dinero que la gente les daba, aunque no les pidieran, bueno Nicole si pidió un poco XD.

Iba de camino a buscar un lugar para Nicole, cuando un ladrón intento robar el bolso de Zoey, Rex lo persiguió y logró detenerlo, el ladrón desesperado saco un arma y le apunto a Rex, este se quedo viéndolo serio, sin embargo de la nada salió disparado un cuchillo que paso a lado de Red sin hacerle daño y se clavo en el hombro del ladrón, este soltó el arma y Rex aprovecho para atacarlo, le dio unos golpes, después se posicionó detrás del ladrón, este no reacciono y Rex lo derribó, Rex saco el cuchillo y lo miro, era de grado militar, tenía el logo de los "Sentinel Task Force" colgando del mango con un nombre inscrito en el.

¿?: Eso es mío- dijo un chico de pelo rubio y ojos azules claro, tenía una pollera negra y debajo de esta otra de manga larga azul con unos pantalones verde oliva oscuro y zapatos negros.

Rex: Este cuchillo es de grado militar, ¿porque tienes uno así?- preguntó curioso.

¿?: Eso no te incumbe-

Rex solo le entrego el cuchillo y el muchacho se fue, empezó a observarlo cuando escucho un grito, no precisamente de terror.

Nicole: Toma esto maldito- dijo Nicole subiéndose a una barra algo alta mientras el maleante seguía inconsciente en el suelo.

Y después PAM, una "Flecha Roja" al puro estilo Adrián Neville, Rex la miro con los ojos medio cerrados.

Rex: ¿Terminaste?- preguntó.

Nicole: Espera- dijo emocionada.

Volvió a subirse al escalón viendo como el criminal se levantaba poco a poco.

Nicole: Yoohoo- dijo la chica.

El delincuente volteo y no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, la chica salto haciendo un mortal hacia atrás para después hacerle un tornado DDT. Dejándolo aun mas fuera de combate que antes.

Nicole: Listo, Ya termine- dijo sonriendo, Rex solo se dio un Facepalm.

Llegaron al apartamento y Nicole durmió en el la cama de Rex, el, en el sofá.

Al día siguiente salieron para ver la ciudad ya que Nicole no la conocía, siguieron hasta ver al mismo chico de anoche, este lo vio y corrió, Rex lo siguió.

Rex: ¡espera!- gritó Rex.

Los dos entraron a un callejón, seria sencillo, si el chico no supiera parkour, era muy escurridizo, al final el chico dio un salto y se sujeto de un balcón de una casa, creyó que la había librado, miro hacia arriba y vio a Rex viéndolo recargado en el mismo balcón, saludándole con una sonrisa burlona, pero después vio su brazo derecho y noto que era un brazo biorobotico, eso lo sorprendió.

Rex: ¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó serio.

¿?: ¿Por qué te importa eso?- preguntó molesto.

Rex: tienes un cuchillo militar de la fuerza estadounidense, corriste de mi cuando te vi y tienes un brazo mecánico derecho- dijo

Nicole: Niichan- dijo llegando con la rubia.

Zoey: Fue difícil seguirles el paso- dijo exhausta.

Nicole: No es cierto- dijo con una sonrisa.

Zoey: Tu haces parkour, yo no- dijo algo molesta.

Nicole: Puff, ni que fuera tan difícil- dijo.

Zoey: Pásate por la cabeza de 5 personas... LITERALMENTE- dijo la rubia.

Rex: chicas cálmense- dijo- ahora, tu, responde- dijo serio.

¿?: Frank. Frank Rodríguez- dijo serio.

Nicole: Konichiwa- saludo amigablemente.

Rex: Soy Rex- dijo igual que la chica (si, y luego la bipolar es Nicole XD)

Frank: Eso fue raro- dijo viendo al chico que lo persiguió por 3 calles presentándose como si nada.

Zoey: Bueno, ya paso el momento incómodo, quieren comer algo.

Nicole: Parece buena idea... ¿QUIÉN QUIERE PIZZAAAAAAAA?- gritó y los arrastro a los 3 a Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, el jefe no los vio por lo que pudieron entrar.

Rex se quedo hablando con Frank mientras Zoey y Nicole paseaban por ahí.

Rex: Entonces Frank, eres bueno en mecánica, que bueno.

Frank: Si, siempre me gusto la mecánica y la robótica, yo mismo me hice este brazo- dijo moviendo el brazo mecánico.

Rex: Wow eso es sorprendente- dijo viendo el brazo sorprendido.

Frank: Y tu, ¿en qué has estado trabajando?- preguntó el chico.

Rex: Bueno, repare una moto, en este pequeño comunicador- dijo señalando el aparato.

Frank: Como pudiste dar con el asesino así de fácil- preguntó extrañado.

Rex: Veras... Yo trabajaba de guardia nocturno, pero supe que los animatronicos tenían reconocimiento facial, altere sus sistemas con un microchip de mi comunicador y cuando ellos lo detectaran yo sabría cuando y donde se encontraba- finalizó.

Frank: Wow- dijo sorprendido.

Mientras con las chicas.

Nicole: Este lugar se vería aterrador por la noche, dijo mirando los pasillos.

Zoey: Es aterrador en la noche- dijo la rubia.

De repente ve a una persona en la oficina del guardia, las vio y fue con ellas.

Jessica: ¿Que haces tu aquí?, tú tienes prohibido entrar este local- dijo molesta.

Nicole: ¿Que con la doña?- dijo divertida.

Jessica: ¿Disculpa?- dijo ofendida.

Nicole: Perdón señora es que buscábamos a nuestros amigos- dijo sacadole dequicio a la peli negra.

Jessica: Váyanse, o yo las sacare- dijo amenazándolas.

Nicole: Quiero ver que lo intentes- dijo confiada mientras Zoey veía.

Jessica se acomodo el pelo y dijo.

Jessica: Ya estoy lista- dijo con una mirada determinada.

Nicole: Dirás preparada, porque lista, dudo que seas- OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH

Jessica: Hija de- le iba a dar una bifetada pero se sorprendió al ver que Nicole detener su ataqué sin esfuerzo.

Nicole: Zoey, volvamos con Niichan y Frank-san- dijo empujando a Jessica.

Zoey y Nicole volvieron von Rex y Frank, comieron y cuando Nicole vio a Jessica, pago la cuenta y los 4 se fueron corriendo. Al dejar de correr, empezaron a reír.

Rex: Que...jaja.. Le dijeron a Jessica- dijo entre risas.

Zoey: Nicole le dijo vieja- dijo riendo.

Rex: Esa es mi Neesan- dijo abrazando orgulloso a su "hermana".

Zoey: Chicos, ya está anocheciendo, deberíamos irnos- dijo.

Nicole: Noo, no quiero irme todavía- dijo haciendo puchero.

Zoey: Pues tenemos que irnos, haber chiquita ven aquí, ven aquí- dijo como si de una bebe se tratase.

Nicole: No me trates como bebe- dijo algo molesta.

Zoey: Pero si actúas así- dijo regañándola.

Rex: Chicas, relájense- dijo intentando calmarlas.

Nicole y Zoey: ¡NUNCA LE DIGAS A UNA MIJER QUE SE CALME!- gritaron juntas, después se vieron y empezaron a reír.

Frank: Auch, bueno chicos me tengo que ir, nos vemos mañana- dijo despidiéndose.

Rex: Vámonos de una vez- dijo a las féminas.

Nicole: Ok- dijo a regañadientes.

Rex y las chicas iban caminando cuando Rex choco con alguien, una chica, ella lo reconoció al instante.

¿?: ¿R-Rex?- dijo la chica.

Rex: Si, ¿quién preeeeeee- se quedo mudo al reconocerla- ¿Uriel?- fue lo ultimo que dijo.

Uriel: H-hola- dijo alegre.

Y BUENO AQUÍ LLEGA ESTE CAPITULO, LA VERDAD FUE MUY DIFÍCIL DE ESCRIBIR Y CON RESPECTO A URIEL, TENDRÁ MÁS PARTICIPACIÓN EN EL PRÓXIMO CAP, Y NO SERÁ LA ÚLTIMA VEZ QUE VEAMOS A FRANK, EL SEGUIRÁ AHÍ ASÍ QUE NO TE PREOCUPES HASHASHIN, HAY FRANK PARA RATO, POR EL MOMENTO MOSTRARE AVANCES.

AVANCES:

Nicole: Niichan, ¿quién es la chica de plata?-

Zoey: No le digas así-

Rex: Ya ya, ella es una amiga mía de Japón, Urieru-san o mite yoidesu (un gusto verte Uriel-san)-

Uriel: Onaji koto ga, rekkusu-kun o ikimasu (lo mismo digo Rex-kun)-

Nicole: ¿De que diablos están hablando?-

Rex: ¿Que haces en Houston?-

Uriel: Vine a averiguar el caso de los 11 niños, pero alguien se me adelanto, además te vine a visitar, no sabia que habías salido del hospital-

Rex: Bueno, ya que estas aquí, hay que divertirnos.

Nicole: Party Hard-

Rex: ¡No!, la ultima vez que te deje en una fiesta de esas, terminaste en un bote de remos... ¡EN UNA PISCINA PÚBLICA!-

Nicole: Fue solo una vez-

Rex: Por eso te negaron la entrada ahí ¿no?-

Nicole:...

Rex: Eso pensé-

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: RECUERDOS DE JAPÓN Y CRUCE INESPERADO.

Nicole:...-


	9. Recuerdos de Japón y cruce inesperado

Recuerdos de Japón y cruce inesperado.

HOHOHOLA ¿COMO ESTÁN?, YO AQUÍ CON OTRO CAPÍTULO DE ESTE FIC, ESTE FIC TENDRÁ UNAS PEQUEÑAS SORPRESAS POR PARTE DE SU SERVIDOR. LA VERDAD, NO TENGO MUCHO QUE DECIR AL RESPECTO, AGRADEZCO A LAS PERSONAS QUE DEJARON A SUS OC, NO SE PREOCUPEN, TENDRÁN UNA INMENSA PARTICIPACIÓN, POR ÚLTIMO Y NO MENOS IMPORTANTE, EL HECHO DE QUE A REX LO HAYAN PRÁCTICAMENTE DESPEDIDO DE FREDDY FAZBEAR'S NO SIGNIFICA QUE ELLOS DESAPAREZCAN, NO TIENEN IDEA DE LO QUE LES ESPERA, SIN MAS QUE DECIR DISFRUTEN EL CAP.

Aclaración: FNAF no me pertenece, solo mis Oc Rex y Zoey, Nicole, es de Nicole Kawaii, Frank , de Hashsashin, Uriel, pertenece a ShalyUriel.

Recuerdos de Japón y cruce inesperado.

Rex: ¿U-uriel?- dijo Rex entrecortado.

Uriel: Rex, no puedo creerlo- dijo corriendo y abrazando a su viejo amigo. Uriel era una chica visiblemente menor que Rex, tiene 19 años, con el pelo plateado y unos ojos grises, aunque no estuviera ciega, llevaba una blusa negra y una chaqueta, unos pantalones negros y una gorra igual negra, junto con unos tenis converse negros, media 1.75.

Nicole: Niichan, ¿quién es la chica de plata?- dijo viendo su cabello.

Zoey: No le digas así- le regaño la rubia.

Rex: Ya, ya tranquilicense-

Nicole:(bufo), bien, Konichiwa Uriel- dijo amigablemente.

Uriel: Oh, ¿Anata ga nihongo o hanashimasu ka?- dijo en japonés.

Nicole:...

Rex: Pregunto si tu hablas japonés- tradujo.

Nicole: Ow, emm, Hon'nosukoshi, amari arimasen (no mucho, solo un poco)- dijo la castaña.

Rex: Bien, me sorprende que estés aquí, ¿qué haces en Houston?- preguntó.

Uriel: Bueno, estaba investigando el caso de los 11 niños desaparecidos, pero Alguien, se me adelanto- dijo remarcando el alguien- además vine a visitarte- le da un golpe en el brazo como Nicole- Eso es por asustarme- dijo molesta.

Rex: Auch,- se quejó.

Nicole: Espera, dijiste que venias a investigar el caso de los 11 niños desaparecidos, ¿no eres muy joven para investigar un homicidio cruel?- preguntó curiosa.

Uriel: Conseguí estar dentro de la investigación, solo que era para encontrar los cuerpos, sin embargo, nunca los hallé- dijo algo desanimada.

Rex: Vamos, no te desanimes, ya que estas aquí, ¿porque no nos divertimos- dijo con una sonrisa- ¿que hacemos?- preguntó en general.

Nicole: Party Hard- gritó la castaña.

Rex: ¡NO!- gritó de aprobatorio.

Nicole: Pero- fue interrumpida.

Rex: No, la ultima vez que te deje ir a una, terminaste en una bote de remos... EN UNA PISCINA PUBICA- gritó esto último.

Nicole: Niichan, fue solo una vez- dijo con un puchero.

Rex: Solo una vez... Pues te prohibieron la entrada- dijo regañándola- a propósito Uriel, ¿y tu hermano?- preguntó el pelo azul.

Uriel: Emmm... El esta en el campo de tiro en otra ciudad- dijo un poco nerviosa.

Rex: Bueno, en fin, ¿alguna idea para divertirnos?- Pregunto de nuevo.

Nicole: PARTY-

Zoey, Rex y Uriel: ¡NO!- dijieron en unísono.

Nicole: Puff, amargaos- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Recorrieron la ciudad buscando hacer algo, cuando pasaron por Freddy Fazbear's Pizza y vieron que lo estaban derribando, Rex se sintió mal por eso pero después vio un letrero que decía "cerrado por remodelación", eso lo calmo un poco.

Rex: Uriel, ¿dónde dormirás?- preguntó.

Uriel: mmmmm, creo que con mi sueldo podría rentar un departamento en la ciudad- dijo-¿algún lugar que me recomienden?- Nicole sonrío.

Nicole: Con Zoey- dijo.

Zoey: Por mi no hay problema- dijo con una sonrisa.

Uriel: ¿Enserio no te molesta?- preguntó tímidamente.

Zoey: Claro que no, me encantaría recibirte en mi departamento- dijo feliz.

Nicole: ALTO TODOS- gritó Nicole.

Rex: Estamos aquí, no tienes que gritar- dijo Rex.

Nicole: Perdón, pero se me ocurrió una gran idea- dijo.

Uriel: ¿Cual?- pregunto.

Nicole: Una pijamada en casa de mi Niichan- dijo.

Zoey: Parece buena idea- dijo la rubia.

Nicole: Niichan, ¿tocarías alguna canción para nosotras?- preguntó con mirada de cachorro abandonado.

Rex: Como le dije a Zoey, eso no funciona conmigo- dijo mirándola desinteresado.

Zoey: Y esta- dijo haciendo la de huérfana abandonada.

Rex: Tampoco- dijo igual.

Zoey: Rayos, chicas, reunión- se formaron en circulo.

Nicole: De acuerdo, a la una... A las dos... AHORA-

PUM, Zoey, Nicole y Uriel, hicieron cara de cachorro de anime huérfano abandonado a la misma vez. tanta ternura no pudo contra Rex.

Rex: No lo harán... Puedo resistirlo- dijo haciendo fuerza.

Nicole: Vamos Niichan- dijo con voz de niñita de 8 años.

Zoey: Por favor- dijo juntando sus manos, estirándola hacia abajo y meciéndose de un lado a otro.

Uriel: ¿Siiiiiiiiii?- dijo con un brillo en los ojos.

Rex no pudo mas.

Rex: Esta bien- dijo cediendo.

Nicole: YAY- dijo celebrando- High Five chicas- chocaron los 5 en el aire.

Rex: Pero yo eligiere la canción- dijo.

Fue al departamento por su guitarra y una bocina, se pusieron en el parque, se acomodo y cuando apenas iba a tocar.

Nicole: Niichan, ¿porque tienes una guitarra eléctrica?- preguntó.

Rex: Me convencieron de tocar, pero yo elegí la canción- dijo.

Las chicas se acomodaron y Rex empezó.

(Esta se llama "Just Close Your Eyes" de Story of the Year)

(Rex)

¡Go!

If you close your eyes

Your life, a naked truth revealed

Dreams you never lived and scars never heal

In the darkness light will take you to the other side

If I've been waiting there you'll see if you just close your eyes

if you just close your eyes

! if you just close your eyes¡

Decieved by my eyes

in all I was told I should see

Opinions not mine

The person they taught me to be

One light in the dark

A vision of someone I knew

Then in the darkness

I saw a voice say I'm you

Inside me a light was turned on

Then I was alive

If you close your eyes

your life a naked truth revealed

Dreams you never lived and scars never heal

In the darkness light will take you to the other side

If I've been waiting there you'll see if you just close your eyes

if you just close your eyes

! if you just close your eyes¡

Hearts uninspired

Trapped inside somebody's dream

Too close to the fire

Yet cold and so numb with the pain

The fever has broken

And the river has run to the sea

Washed to the ocean

And saved by your voice inside me

Inside me a light was turned on

then I was alive

If you close your eyes

your life a naked truth revealed

Dreams you never lived and scars never heal

In the darkness light will take you to the other side

If I've been waiting there you'll see if you just close your eyes

if you just close your eyes

! if you just close your eyes¡

Never thought I would be here

So high in the air

this is my unanswered prayer

defined by another

so much wasted time

out of the darkness

each breath that I take will be mine

If you close your eyes

Your life, a naked truth revealed

Dreams you never lived and scars never heal

In the darkness light will take you to the other side

If I've been waiting there you'll see if you just close your eyes

If you just close your eyes

Cuando Rex termino, las chicas y algunas personas que se reunieron aplaudieron la canción, y otra vez le dieron dinero por entretenerlos, nuevamente Nicole pidió un poco XD.

Nicole: Bravo- dijo aplaudiendo- Sore wa subarashī niichanmashita (Estuviste genial Niichan).

Uriel: Rekkusu-kun no sutekina uta (Que bonita canción Rex-kun).

Zoey:... No se que dijeron pero estuvo hermosa la canción- XD.

Rex: Gracias chicas.

Jessica: Bonita canción Rex, me la dedicaste- dijo llegando de la nada.

Rex: Ay Dios Santo- dijo asustado.

Nicole: ¡La Anciana!- gritó la castaña.

Jessica: Como me dijiste, maldita, al menos no paresco una hipster-dijo molesta.

Nicole: Así es, soy hipster, y con mucho orgullo- dijo orgullosa

Zoey: ¿que quieres?- dijo molesta.

Jessica: Vine a ver e Rex- dijo acercándose a el.

Nicole: CofcofSuripantacofcof- dijo fingiendo tos.

Jessica: Ahora si- se lanzó hacia Nicole, esta solo se hizo a un lado y le puso el pie, y Jessica cayó a un pozo de lodo que estaba cerca ensuciándose entera.

Nicole: Wow, deberías darme las gracias- dijo.

Jessica: ¿Porque diablos te daría las gracias- dijo molesta.

Nicole: ¿No has oído que el lodo desaparece las arrugas, ya no parecerás pasa- de la nada un grupo de chicos empezaron a gritar.

Chicos: OOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHH- gritaban mientras ponían la canción de Lil John del "Turn Down For What".

Jessica solo se fue del parque sumamente enojada.

Rex: Creo que te pasaste Neesan- dijo Rex.

Nicole: ¿Tu crees?- preguntó.

Rex: Nah, se lo merecía- dijo simplemente- oigan chicas, ¿les parece si invito a Frank a la pijamada?, no quiero ser el único hombre ahí- dijo.

Zoey: No hay problema, entre mas, mejor- dijo con una sonrisa.

Rex: bueno, vayan al departamento, comprare papas y refresco- dijo.

Rex fue a comprar las cosas y las chicas llegaron al departamento, ahí se pusieron a hablar.

Nicole: Uriel-San, ¿como conociste a Niichan?- dijo.

Uriel: Bueno, conocí a tu hermano en- fue interrumpida.

Nicole: El no es mi verdadero hermano, solo le digo Niichan de cariño- comento la castaña.

Uriel: Bueno, como decía, conocí a Rec en Japón, fui allá a estudiar japonés, después de un tiempo, Rex se fue y dos semanas después me regrese a Texas para estudiar Guitarra, por lo que me re-encontré con Rex, hasta que tuve que regresarme a México por el funeral de mis padres. Volví a Texas con mi hermano de 16 años, para la investigación de los 11 niños desaparecidos, conseguí estar dentro de la investigación, y me di la tarea de investigar donde quedaron los cuerpos, y bueno, esa era mi meta principal para venir aquí, pero cuando escuche lo de Rex, decidi aprovechar para visitarlo- finalizó la ojigris.

Zoey: Wow- dijo.

Nicole: Urieru-san, zōi-san wa niichan de kono ai o shitte imashita ka? (Uriel-san, ¿sabia que Zoey-san esta enamorada de Niichan?)- dijo la castaña a la peli gris en japonés para que Zoey no entendiera.

Zoey: ¿que dijiste?- preguntó confusa la rubia.

Uriel: ¿Hontōni?, soreha odorokubeki kotoda, soreha jikandeshita (¿Enserio?, eso es asombroso, ya era hora).

Zoey: ¿de que diablos están hablando?- dijo algo molesta

Mientras tanto con Rex.

El se encontraba en la tienda, le había mandado un mensaje a Frank para invitarlo a la pijamada, este acepto, había comprado 3 papas grandes, unas picantes y las otras dos no, y 3 refrescos grandes, cuando oyó un grito de una chica, y la vio, que estaba siendo secuestrada por unos tipos muy altos u robustos con traje negro, la estaban forzando a que entrara a una camioneta negra sin placas. Rex soltó las cosas que tenía y fue corriendo a ayudarla, brinco y logró darle un puñetazo en la cara ( así bien "Superman Punch" de Roman Reigns) a uno de los sujetos tirándolo en el piso mas no noqueándolo, Rex puso a la chica detrás de el, y dirigió su vista a los tipos, que sacaron dos pistolas apuntándoles, Rex los miro enojado, iba a decir algo pero la chica detrás de el hablo primero.

Joven: ¡Cobardes!, ¿temen enfrentarse a puño limpio con un chico de la mitad de su edad?- dijo la chica provocando a los maleantes.

Rex: No me ayudes- dijo sin verla.

Sujeto1: Vamos por el- dijo soltando su arma.

Rex, empezó a pelear contra los tipos mientras la chica llamaba a al policía. Rex empezó a esquivar los atacas de ambos hasta que logró detener el puño de uno que estaba a su lado y después también logró sujetar el puño del otro del lado contrario, Rex le dio una patada en el estomago primero al de la derecha y después al de la izquierda sin soltar sus puños, hasta que los soltó y le dio una patada con mortal hacia atrás dejando al tipo tirado en el piso un poco mareado, fue por el segundo y empezó una lucha que estaba muy pareja, después, ambos estaban sumamente cansados, Rex sintió algo atrás de el, se agachó u el tipo de atrás le dio un puñetazo a su compañero tirándolo al piso, Rex aprovecho eso y se preparó, espero a que el hombre volteara lo pateo en el abdomen, lo coloco y lo levanto haciéndole un bombazo en el capo de la camioneta haciéndole una abolladura enorme, fue con el otro tipo, lo coloco y le hizo otro bombazo, pero este en la puerta, dejándolo en sentado pero completamente inconsciente y el otro en el capo del auto igual de inconsciente, la chica se acercó y lo abrazo.

Joven: Gracias, gracias, gracias- dijo abrazándolo.

Rex: No fue nada- dijo sin ver bien a la chica.

Joven: Enserio gracias- siguió agradeciendo la chica al fin alzando la mirada, Rex la vio y se quedo congelado.

Rex: N-n-no es v-verdad- dijo mirando a la chica.

Joven: Hola- dijo sonriendo- me llamo Elizabeth- dijo la joven aun sonriendo mientras Rex la miro sorprendido.

Rex: L-l-Liz- dijo resistiendo las ganas de llorar y abrazarla, pero no puedes aparecer frente a una persona y decirle, "Hola, soy tu hermano mayo que tu padre, que también es mi padre, escondió porque no lo quería e hizo que lo olvidara".

Elizabeth: Si, ¿de donde me conoces?- pero después se le prendió el foco- Tal ves me conozcas por mi padre- dijo (Tan cerca :3)- Mi padre es de los mayores representantes de música del país, probablemente del mundo- dijo algo presumida- pero yo aun lo veo como una persona que nos crío, el solo- dijo.

Rex: ¿que hay de tu madre?- dijo.

Elizabeth: Ella nos abandono cuando éramos pequeñas, tenía un hermano, pero el murio hace años- dijo algo triste.

Rex: (Maldito hijo de puta, les mintió todo el puto tiempo, al menos no crecieron siendo engreídas, al menos no Liz)- pensó Rex- Sabes quien eran esos tipos- dijo viendo a los sujetos noqueados.

Elizabeth: No los se, solo llegaron e intentaron meterme al auto- dijo algo asustada, después vio a al policía y el carro de su padre- Ya llegaron por mi, gracias, emmmmm-

Rex: Rex, mi nombre es Rex- dijo con una sonrisa.

Elizabeth: ¿Por qué ese nombre me parece sumamente familiar?- dijo poniendo nervioso a Rex- debe ser mi imaginación, espero verte de nuevo Rex- dijo corriendo con su padre, por fortuna este no lo vio, Rex tomo sus cosas antes de que le hablaran y se fue.

Departamento de Rex.

Nicole: Niichan, tardaste- dejo regañándolo la castaña.

Rex la ignoro por completamente, Uriel noto eso junto con Zoey.

Zoey: ¿Paso algo Rex?- preguntó la rubia.

Rex volvió a ignorarla.

Uriel: Definitivamente sucedió algo, algo que lo dejo en verdad sorprendido, y no de la buena manera- dijo viendo a su amigo.

Rex solo se quedo pensando, hasta que llego Frank.

Frank: Hola, ya vine- dijo entrando para después ver a Rex- ¿Y a este que le pasa?- preguntó.

Uriel: No sabemos, pero tal vez deba ser debido a algo que sucedió en lo que fue a comprar las cosas- dijo la chica.

Frank, noto que una de las botellas había sido agitada, así que la agarro y se paró frente a Rex, la abrió y le salpico gran parte del refresco a la cara de Rex, haciendo que despertara.

Rex: ¿Pero que?- dijo sintiendo el refresco- ¿Que diablos les pasa?- Dijo secándose.

Zoey: Teníamos que despertarte con algo, parecías un zombie con la cara que tenias- dijo Zoey.

Nicole: Si, un zombie, y no de los lindos- dijo haciendo un puchero. ( ¿A que se refería?, ¿qué clase de zombie es lindo?).

Uriel: ¿que paso ahí?- preguntó si amiga preocupada.

Rex: Me tope con ella, con Elizabeth, mi hermana- dijo soltando unas cuantas lagrimas.

Zoey, Uriel y Nicole: Oh Dios/ No puede ser/Oh No- dijeron.

Frank: ¿De que me perdí?-

BIEN CON ESTO CONCLUYÓ EL CAPÍTULO DE HOY, TAL VEZ ME PASE CON LOS MOVIMIENTOS DE COMBATE, PERO ESCRIBO LO QUE MI IMAGINACIÓN PIENSA, ELIZABETH SE ENCUENTRA CON REX Y NO LO RECONOCE :'(. COMO SEA, EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR TARDO EN SUBIRSE PORQUE ESTABA EN BROWNSVILLE Y EL INTERNET ESTABA MEDIO RARO, ASÍ QUE ESE CAPÍTULO LO TERMINE Y PUBLIQUE DESDE ALLÁ, EN FIN HE AQUÍ LOS AVANCES:

Avances: Por fin te encuentro.

Zoey: Rex, intenta relajarte-

Rex: Mi hermana no me reconoce, ¿como quieres que me calme?-

Uriel: Enojarte no solucionara nada-

Frank- Es cierto, amigo, no soy un experto en la materia pero esa no es la actitud que debes tomar, debes relajarte-

Rex: Iré al parque a pensar-

En el parque.

Rex: No puedo creer que el maldito de mi padre le haya dicho a Elizabeth y a María que mama las abandono y yo he muerto, tengo que hacer algo antes de que AUCH-

¿?: Lo siento, perdón no me-

Rex: ¡...!-

¿?: ¿R-Rex?-

Rex: ¿M-m-mamá?-


	10. Por fin te encuentro

Por fin te encuentro.

HOLA A TODOS, AQUÍ CON OTRO CAPÍTULO DE ESTE FIC, LA VERDAD ES QUE ESTE ES MI FAVORITO, POR EL MOMENTO, PIDO DISCULPAS A ShalyUriel, SAHDO APARECERA MAS ADELANTE, ASÍ QUE NO TE PREOCUPES, NO TENGO MUCHO QUE DECIR EXCEPTO QUE DISFRUTEN EL CAP.

Aclaración: FNAF no me pertenece, solo mis Oc, Nicole le pertenece a Nicole Kawaii, Frank a Hashashin y Uriel a ShalyUriel.

Por fin te encuentro.

Departamento de Rex.

Las cosas estaban tensas por lo que dijo Rex, se encontró a su hermana y esta no lo reconoció.

Zoey: Rex, lamentó que tu hermana no te reconozca, pero debes relajarte- dijo Zoey preocupada.

Rex: ¿Relajarme?, el desgraciado de la persona que tengo como "padre" les lleno el cerebro de mentiras por más 14 años (recordar que Rex se fue a Japón a los 7 años, y aquí tiene 21)-

Uriel: Maldecirlo no arreglará nada- dijo la peli gris.

Frank: Amigo, no soy un experto en esta materia, pero si vas corriendo con tu hermana y le dices que eres su hermano, no te creerá, tienes que formar un vínculo especial con ella, o hacer que ella se de cuenta- dijo a su amigo.

Nicole: Si Niichan, debes demostrarle a ese tipejo que ya no eres débil, pero sigues teniendo ese corazón noble que te caracteriza- dijo levantándole el animo a Rex.

Rex sonrío ante eso.

Nicole: Ese es el Rex que amamos- dijo sonriendo.

Rex: Hay algo extraño que note- dijo llevándose la mano a la barbilla.

Zoey: ¿que cosa?- preguntó.

Rex: Ella dijo que su padre era de los mayores representantes de música del país- dijo.

Uriel: Hmmm, entonces creo que si eso es cierto, puede ser la razón por la cual querían secuestrarla en primer lugar, debe de tener mucho poder para que alguien intente secuestrar a su hija- dijo.

Rex: Se hizo otra vida el maldito, de seguro se cambio el nombre-dijo- o tal vez el apellido-

Frank: Bueno, en caso de ser cierto, tal vez lo hizo para que no pudieras dar con ellos- dijo.

Rex: Tal vez. Bueno, olvidare eso esta noche, ahora solo hay que divertirnos- dijo con una sonrisa.

Nicole: PARTY-

Todos: ¡NO!- gritaron todos.

Nicole: Awwww-Se lamento.

Rex: Mejor veamos películas- dijo.

Rex puso una para jugarles una broma diciendo que era de acción, cuando era una película de miedo (Encuentros de Ultratumba 2 XD).

A media película, Uriel se tapo completa con una sabana, Nicole, seguía viéndola aun cuando se asustaba,, Frank, si la veía, pero de vez en cuando se sobresaltaba, Rex ya la había visto antes así que sabia cuando iba a pasar todo, Zoey se asusto tanto que se abrazo de Rex, este se sonrojo un poco.

Cuando iba a pasar una parte sumamente terrorífica, Rex se le ocurrió otra cosa.

Rex: Voy por otro vaso de refresco- dijo.

Antes de que pasara la parte fuerte Rex se colocó silenciosamente atrás de ellos, y cuando apareció la parte.

Rex: ¡AAAAHHHHH!- gritó haciendo que todos se asustaran.

Todos: ¡AAAAHHHHHHH!- gritaron al mismo tiempo.

Rex: Jajajaja- Rex se empezó a reír.

Nicole: No fue gracioso Niichan- dijo haciendo puchero.

Uriel: Te pasaste Rex- dijo su amiga.

Frank: jejeje, buena esa amigo- dijo el rubio.

Después de unas cuantas películas se acomodaron en cualquier lado y se durmieron. A la mañana siguiente, Zoey tenía que ir al colegio pero se le olvido ( recuerden que Zoey le dijo a Rex, que ella estudiaba música por lo de sus padres). Fue a su apartamento, se cambio y se dirigió al instituto.

En el departamento Rex se levanto y también levanto a los demás, Frank agradeció la invitación y se regresó a su casa, Uriel, pues era invitada de Zoey y Nicole se quedo con Rex, el salió a pensar al parque dejando a Nicole en el departamento, ya que seguía dormida XD.

En el parque.

Rex estaba pensando en como hacer que su hermana lo recordara, sin querer choco con una señora, eso lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Rex: Oh Dios, lo siento señora- dijo disculpándose.

¿?: Lo siento, yo no me fije- dijo sin verlo.

Cuando ambos se miraron estuvieron en shock, Rex miro a la señora, pelo castaño-rubio, ojos azules y un rostro de ángel, la señora, miro a Rex, su cabello azul, ojos verdes azulados, lo reconoció enseguida, por fin después de tantos años.

¿?: ¿R-Rex?, ¿E-eres tu?- dijo al borde del llanto.

Rex: N-n-no pu-puede ser p-posible- dijo Rex igual.

¿?: H-hijo- dijo soltando una lagrima.

Rex: M-mama- contestó.

Al momento de decir eso, ambos se abrazaron y soltaron todas las lagrimas que estuvieron guardando por casi 15 años, Rex, por fin encontró a su madre, y pues ella, finalmente dio con su hijo, al menos el mayor.

Estuvieron abrazados por un largo tiempo, ninguno se lo podía creer.

Rex: Mamá, no puedo creer que seas tu- dijo feliz con algunas lagrimas.

Estefania: Yo tampoco, te extrañe mucho- dijo aun abrazándolo.

Rex: ¿que haces en Houston?, no supe nada de ti desde lo de Japón- dijo.

Estefania: Vi en las noticias lo que paso en la pizzería, y solo conozco a una persona con cabello azul y que daría su vida por los demás- dijo contenta.

Rex volvió a abrazarla, hasta que sucedió algo incomodo.

Estefania: ¿Y tus hermanas cielo?- dijo feliz.

En ese momento la sonrisa de Rex se apago.

Rex: Mamá, María y Elizabeth no me reconocen- dijo triste.

Estefania: ¿Que?, ¿Como?- dijo preocupada.

Rex: Moisés les dijo que yo había muerto y que tu las abandonaste- dijo secamente.

Ahora Estefania estaba en shock, su marido, el hombre que una vez amó, se deshizo de su propio hijo y les mintió a sus hijas.

Estefania: Lo siento mucho amor, enserio no debí decir eso- dijo triste.

Rex: No es tu culpa, también sufriste por ese malnacido, el no quiso pagarte las operaciones por lo de tu ataque- Estefania estaba confundida.

Estefania: ¿Quién las pago?- preguntó.

Rex: Fui yo, lo poco que ganaba lo abonaba para tu operación- dijo viendo el suelo.

Estefania entro en shock de nuevo, su hijo logró que ella saliera con vida.

Estefania: Hijo, creo que debemos hacer algo para que tus hermanas te reconozcan- dijo decidida.

Rex: Aun no se como, anoche salve a Elizabeth de ser secuestrada, por lo poco que se, Moisés se hizo un imperio por medio de la música, no me sorprendería que María y Liz sean cantantes- dijo- no hay que ponernos miserables por culpa de ese idiota, por fin te encuentro después de casi 15 años, esto es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado- juntos recorrieron la ciudad, querían recuperar el tiempo perdido, dieron las 1:49, Zoey salía a las 2 así que le dijo a su mama.

Rex: Mamá, debo recoger a una amiga a la escuela, puedes ir a mi departamento- su madre asintió, le dio la dirección, y se fue, Rex agarro su moto y partió a la escuela de Zoey.

Con Zoey.

Ella había salido, y se encontraba en su casillero, cuando de repente lo cerro bruscamente un chico de pelo rubio, y algo musculoso.

Chico: Hola preciosa, ¿que haces?- preguntó coquetamente.

Zoey: Me alejo de ti, eso hago- dijo sin dirijirle la mirada.

Chico: Vamos linda, no seas tan amargada- dijo juguetona mente.

Zoey: Erick, déjame tranquila quieres- respondió la chica algo molesta.

Erick: ¿Cuando dejaras de hacerte la difícil y salir conmigo?- preguntó engreídamente.

Zoey: Saldré contigo... Cuando me digas el secreto del universo- dijo dejándolo ahí, pero el le agarro el brazo impidiéndole el escape.

Erick: Vamos preciosa, nos divertiremos, tu y yo solos, sin nadie alrededor, no te resistas- dijo acercándola a el.

Zoey logró sacarse y salió corriendo de ahí seguida por el chico, llegaron a la entrada y Zoey pudo ver como algunas chicas estaban reunidas en la puerta, Zoey logró ver que estaban viendo, era Rex, estaba ahí, recargado en su moto, dándole la espalda a la escuela, y se veía como si estuviera pensando.

Zoey: ¿Rex?- dijo acercándose.

Después de decir eso, todas las chicas de ahí se acercaron a Zoey como abejas a la miel.

Chicas: ¿Lo conoces?/¿Es tu novio?/¿Me lo presentas?- y siguieron bombardeándola con preguntas, que no pudo contestar, finalmente salió de la bola de chicas y se acercó a Rex.

Zoey: ¿Que haces aquí?- preguntó confusa.

Rex: ¿Ni siquiera un "Hola"?- dijo jugando.

Zoey: Hola.. ¿Que haces aquí?- dijo sonriendo.

Rex: Vine por ti- dijo.

Zoey: ¿Por mi?- preguntó con un ligero sonrojo.

Rex: Si, vamos sube- le dijo dandole un casco, en eso llega Erick, y toma a Zoey.

Erick: Zoey, ¿que haces con extraños?- dijo.

Zoey: Suéltame- cuando Rex escucho a Zoey, supuso que el chico no le caía bien.

Erick: No confío en el- dijo.

Zoey: Idiota, me vale si confías en el o no, yo si confió en el- dijo la rubia molesta.

Rex: Ella dijo que la dejes en paz- dijo Rex.

Erick: Tu no te metas fenómeno- le dio un puñetazo que Rex detuvo con su mano, todos quedaron impactados, Rex solo lo empujo, este cayó de centón, se levanto de nuevo en posición de ataque.

Erick: Ven, vamos a pelear por ella- dijo amenazándolo, Rex solo se dio vuelta y se dirigió a su moto, Zoey se subió con el.

Erick: Cobarde, ¿no pelearas por ella?- dijo sonriendo.

Rex lo miro y le dijo.

Rex: Ella, no perdón, Zoey, no es un trofeo- diciendo eso solo arranco la moto y se fue con Zoey abrazándolo en la parte trasera.

Erick: Ese maldito me las pagara- dijo para si mismo.

Rex y Zoey iban de camino al departamento cuando Zoey hablo.

Zoey: Gracias Rex- dijo.

Rex: No es nada Zoey, pero, ¿quién era ese tipo?- preguntó.

Zoey: Se llama Erick, líder de una banda de la escuela, el más popular del colegio- dijo disgustada.

Rex: Tu le gustas, ¿cierto?- dijo.

Zoey: Desgraciadamente si, le he dicho miles de veces que me deje en paz pero no quiere marcharse- dijo algo enojada.

Rex: Bueno, cambiando de tema, te tengo una sorpresa- dijo con una sonrisa.

Zoey: ¿Cual?- preguntó.

Rex: La veras en el apartamento- fue lo ultimo que dijo.

Llegando al apartamento, Rex abrió la puerta y se sorprendió ver a Nicole tomado café con su madre, en la sala, al verlos Nicole los saludo.

Nicole: Niichan, Zoey-san, que bueno que volvieron- dijo feliz la castaña.

Zoey: Rex, ¿quién es ella?- dijo señalando a Estefania.

Rex: Bueno, Zoey, ella es Estefania... Mi madre- dijo feliz.

Zoey se sorprendió, no podía creer que Rex por fin encontró a su madre, así que fue a saludarla cortésmente.

Zoey: B-buenas tardes señora, mi nombre es Zoey Miller- dijo algo tímida.

Estefania: Oh, así que tu eres la novia de mi hijo- dijo feliz.

Zoey y Rex: ¡¿QUE?!- gritaron en unísono para después ver molestos a Nicole, la cual reía nerviosa.

Zoey: Nicole... Tienes 10 segundos para correr- dijo la rubia.

Rex: Que sean 5- dijo tronándose los huesos de los dedos.

Nicole: Jejejeje.. Que cosas ¿no?- dijo antes de salir disparada de la sala, seguida de Zoey y Rex, Estefania los veía divertida.

Estefania: Actúan como verdaderos hermanos- dijo, pero después cambio esa sonrisa por una de melancolía- Ojalá nosotros pudiéramos haber sido así- dijo.

Después de agarrar a Nicole, Rex la traía agarrada de un tobillo del pie, de cabeza, ella cruzada de brazos y haciendo un puchero.

Estefania: ¿Terminaron?- dijo riendo.

Nicole: Ejem, disculpe señora Estefania, ¿podría decirle a su hijo que me suelte por favor?- dijo educadamente (Dios mío, Nicole dijo algo educadamente, corran, al búnker, corran).

Estefania: Rex, suéltala, y no la sueltes estando boca abajo- se anticipó a la idea de su hijo. Finalmente Rex soltó a Nicole pero bien.

Nicole: Bien, empieza la operación "Hacer que la hermanas de Rex lo recuerden a el y a su madre para volver a estar juntos" o abreviado la operación "H.Q.L.H.D.R.L.R.A.E.Y.A.S.M.P.V.A.E.J"- dijo la abreviación de manera fluida dejando a todos confundidos.

Rex:...-

Zoey:...-

Estefania:...-

Rex: Nicole, no es un operativo militar- dijo.

Zoey: Ni siquiera tenemos un plan- dijo la rubia.

Nicole: Bueno, yo tengo uno, necesitamos saber más sobre la empresa del padre de Rex, entrar a su servidor y buscar pruebas que lo desenmascaren- dijo la castaña.

Estefania: Estoy de acuerdo con Nicole, quiero ver a mis hijas de nuevo, he estado buscándolos por 14 años, 14 años sin saber nada, solo quiero volver a verlas, a mis hijas-

Rex: Y lo harás, necesitamos ayuda- pensó durante un rato, luego empezó a marcar un numero-Hola, hola, ¿como estas?, bien, aquí en Houston, ya sabes, oye, necesito tu ayuda, encontré a mi madre y ahora debo investigar la empresa del tipejo que tengo como padre... Ok, gracias amigo, te veo en 3 días- colgó.

Zoey: ¿A quién le llamaste?- preguntó.

Rex: A mi amigo, Gary, el es bueno en espionaje, nos ayudara- dijo sonriendo, después noto un mensaje en su comunicador, se lo puso, lo encendió y se sorprendió de lo que decía el mensaje.

Mensaje: Rex, estaremos listos para ayudarte, sabemos todo lo que paso, así que ven a verme esta noche-

Atte: Puppet.

Eso lo confundió, ¿cómo supo Puppet de sus problemas?, ¿dónde estaba?, lo descubriría esta noche.

Mientras tanto con Elizabeth.

Ella se encontraba en su cuarto aún seguía algo asustada por lo que le ocurrió anoche, pero también recordó al chico que la salvo, no sabia por que pero ese chico le parecía sumamente familiar.

María: ¿Liz?- preguntó su hermana- ¿puedo pasar?- dijo la castaña.

Elizabeth: Claro- dijo.

María: ¿Te sientes mejor?- preguntó su hermana.

Elizabeth: Si, un poco mejor, solo fue el susto- contestó.

María: Perdón por no acompañarte, de haber sabido que pasaría eso hubiera ido contigo- dijo al borde del llanto.

Elizabeth: Tranquila, no lo sabias, y si hubieras venido conmigo, nos habrían secuestrado a una de nosotras- dijo calmando a su hermana.

María: Por cierto, ¿cómo escapaste?- preguntó curiosa.

Elizabeth: Un chico me salvo- dijo recordando- aunque no se porque me parecía sumamente familiar- dijo.

María: ¿Familiar?, ¿cómo era?- preguntó.

Elizabeth: Era alto, ojos verdes azulados, lo que mas destacaba era su cabello,era color azul- dijo.

María: Wow, ¿sabes su nombre?- preguntó su hermana mayor.

Elizabeth: Se llama Rex- dijo simplemente.

María: Bueno, ah cierto, papa quiere verte- dijo saliendo del cuarto.

Con Rex.

El se encontraba en el parque, cantar ahí lo relajaba, tomo su guitarra (era eléctrica esta vez) y empezó a cantar.

(Esta de llama " This Means War" de Avenged Sevenfold)

(Rex)

Hide my face again

Hover in the shadows

Feel this weight of sin

Hammer it away

Die with the guilt

Of a thousand evil soldiers

Die watch the sight

Die, watch the scythe usher me astray

I can't go on this way

Not as I am today

The only sight of me is strong

They gain my lonely gun

Hold back on our own

The coward's truth inside the wrong

This means war

This means war

This means war

Lash your tongue of pain

Carry me to nowhere

Mental holocaust

Battle never ends

Light ash the pain

Of a child truthful seeking

Lie to my self

Brace the new regime

I left me long ago

Presence you'll never know

No one to miss me when I'm gone

Within all my words to say

No longer meant to stay

Another post I don't belong

This means war

This means war

This means war

This means war

No home become my own

No finding someone new

No one to break the fall

No one to see me through

No name to carry on

No promise for today

No one to hear the call

No tattered flag to raise

Walk the razor's edge

Cut into the madness

Question all you trust

Buy into the fear

I see the man ripping at my soul now

I, I know the man, I know him all too well

There's nothing here for free

Lost who I want to be

My serpent blood can strike so cold

On any given day

I'll take it all away

Another thought I can't control

This means war

This means war

This means war

This means war

This means war

Terminando la canción se fue del parque donde no supo que María lo estuvo vigilándolo desde que lo vio.

María: ¿Donde te he visto antes?- se preguntó la castaña.

Rex se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba anteriormente Freddy Fazbear's Pizza donde se encontró el local reconstruido, se veía como nuevo.

Rex: Wow- dijo Rex viendo el local.

Jefe: Impresionante ¿no es así Rex?- preguntó el jefe saliendo de la nada.

Rex: Bastante, ¿que paso con los animatronicos?- preguntó.

Jefe: Los Old, fueron reparados, los Toy, también y ahora todos son una atracción- dijo orgulloso- ¿quieres volver a ser guardia nocturno?- preguntó.

Rex: Creí que fui despedido- dijo.

Jefe: Bueno, este local es nuevo, así que ya no es el mismo- dijo con una sonrisa.

Rex: Ok, acepto, solo una condición- dijo.

Jefe: ¿Cual?- preguntó.

Rex: Mantenga a Jessica lejos de mi, la razón por la cual me despedían en mis viejos trabajos era porque me negaba a salir con las hijas de los jefes, estas no aceptaban un no por respuesta etcétera- dijo explicando al jefe.

Jefe: Considéralo hecho, ¿te parece comenzar esta noche?-dijo el jefe.

Rex: Esta noche será entonces- dijo sonriendo.

María vio todo desde unos arbustos y comenzó a seguir a Rex, pero no de la manera mas sutil del mundo.

María: ¡OYE TU!- gritó llamando la atención de Rex, este al verla entro en shock, pero se recuperó y recordó lo que le dijo Frank, así que hizo lo creyó conveniente, correr- ¡VUELVE AQUÍ!- dijo persiguiéndolo.

Rex empezó a correr por toda la ciudad segundo por la castaña, lo siguió hacia un callejón sin salida, literalmente, dejando a Rex acorralado y la castaña bloqueando la salida.

María: AL FIN TE ENCUENTRO- dijo con una mirada amenazadora- ¿quién eres y que quieres de mi familia?- dijo con la misma mirada.

Rex: Eso no es lo único que quieres saber- dijo Rex serio, acertó, como si pudiera leer los pensamientos de la chica.

María: Eres precavido ¿no?- dijo con una sonrisa pero con la misma mirada- ¿de dónde nos conoces a mi hermana y a mi?, ¿trabajas para las personas que querían secuestrar a mi hermana?- dijo ya molesta- ¡RESPONDE!- gritó.

Rex: No trabajo para esa gente- dijo serio- no responderé ninguna de tus preguntas... No por ahora- dijo- solo te diré mi nombre... Es Rex- dijo, corrió hacia la pared a su derecha, brinco colocando un pie para saltar hasta alcanzar una escalera de los balcones de los departamentos (esos que son de metal, con escaleras incluidas para visitar a los vecinos) subiendo rápido seguido nuevamente por la chica, llego a la azotea, cuando se vio nuevamente acorralado.

María: Ahora si no tienes escapatoria- dijo con la misma mirada, Rex logró ver un camión de una compañía colchonera que se acercaba al edificio en el que estaba, le dirigió una sonrisa burlona a María y se lanzó de la azotea, Maria fue corriendo a la orilla para ver que Rex, aterrizó en los colchones del camión mientras se despedía con la mano y con la misma sonrisa burlona- ¡ESTO NO HA ACABADO AUN REX!- gritó a todo pulmón desde la azotea siendo escuchada por Rex.

Rex: Si que es perseverante- dijo arriba del camión, después cambio su sonrisa burlona por una de orgullo- esa es mi hermana- dijo siendo llevado por el camión hasta quedar cerca de su apartamento.

Mientras tanto con María.

Ella estaba, bueno, molesta, no consiguió las respuestas que quería, solo que su nombre era Rex y que no trabajaba para las personas que quería secuestraron a su hermana, eso la relajo un poco, hasta que llamo un mayordomo a su habitación.

Mayordomo: Señorita Maria, su padre la esta llamando en el despacho- dijo retirándose.

Maria se dirigió al despacho de su padre y lo encontró sentado en el sofá dandole la espalda.

Maria: ¿Me buscabas padre?- dijo.

Moisés: ¿Donde estuviste?- le pregunto sin verla.

Maria: Salí a la calle nada mas- dijo un poco nerviosa.

Moisés: No es cierto, detecto nerviosismo en tu tono de voz, te preguntaré de nuevo- dijo volteándose para ver a su hija- ¿donde estuviste?- Maria admitió todo.

Maria: Fui a buscar a la persona que recato a Elizabeth anoche- dijo cabizbaja-

Moisés: ¿Que averiguaste?- preguntó con autoridad.

Maria: S-solo que se llama Rex y-y que no trabaja para las personas que querían secuestrar a Elizabeth- dijo nerviosa la castaña.

Moisés se quedo un poco impactado, ¿será el?, no, no podía, a menos...

Moisés: ¿Cómo era?- preguntó.

Maria: Pues, era alto, tez clara mas no pálida, tiene unos ojos verdes azulados y su cabello era extrañamente azul- dijo la mayor de sus hijas.

Moisés se sorprendió, todo encajaba con el, el pelo azul, los ojos, el nombre, no quería que se acercara a sus hijas, trabajo mucho para evitar que diera con ellos.

Moisés: Escúchame bien Maria, no quiero que tu, ni mucho menos Elizabeth, se acerquen a el, ¿entendido?- dijo autoritariamente. Moisés era un hombre de unos 45 años, ojos negros y cabello peinado hacia atrás negro con algunas canas, usaba unas gafas, y portaba un traje elegante gris con corbata morada y zapatos negros, era de actitud fuerte, y sumamente estricto con sus hijas,exigiéndoles que dieran lo mejor de ellas en todas sus presentaciones, argumentaba (más bien se excusaba) que el sacrifico mucho para que ellas triunfaran como cantantes y que no quería que lo decepcionara, al saber que busco a Rex y que el mismo había salvado a su hija lo lleno de rabia, no lo quería cerca de sus hijas, el cree que hizo lo correcto al alejarlo, según el, Rex no era digno de ser su hijo, siempre se avergonzaba de el, no lo quería, lo odiaba.

Maria: ¿P-porque?- preguntó.

Moisés: He dicho que no quiero que se le acerquen- dijo levantando la voz, asustando a su hija- ya puedes retirarte- dijo sin verla.

Maria se fue a su cuarto

Maria: Aveces desearía... No tener esta vida- dijo volteando a ver una foto de su "hermano fallecido" que era falsa pero ella no sabia- nunca te conocí- dijo sosteniendo la foto y llorando.

Y ALFIN TERMINE ESTE CAPÍTULO, DEBO DECIR QUE ME TARDE MUCHO EN ESCRIBIRLO, AHORA PASANDO A OTRA COSA, NICOLE KAWAII, RESPECTO A LAS MEJORAS QUE QUERÍAS PARA NICOLE, LAS TENDRÁ, SOLO QUE A SU DEBIDO TIEMPO, TENGO EN MENTE UNA GRAN IDEA EN DONDE TODOS AYUDARAN, INCLUIDO SHADO ShalyUriel, TAMBIÉN LOS ANIMATRONICOS AUE DESPUÉS DE SER DESTROZADOS POR EL HOMBRE MORADO (AL MENOS LOS OLD) VOLVERÁN PARA AYUDAR A REX, LA CANCIÓN "THIS MEANS WAR" DE AVENGED SEVENFOLD LA COLOQUE PORQUE CREÍ QUE REPRESENTABA LA PELEA ENTRE REX Y MOISÉS, OH POR CIERTO, ERICK ES OTRO OC DE MI PERTENENCIA, EL SERÁ EL ENEMIGO DE REX COMO LA ENEMIGA DE ZOEY ES JESSICA, SIN MÁS PREÁMBULO, LOS AVANCES.

Avances: Confesiones.

Rex: Es bueno volver-

Foxy: ¡PRIMER OFICIAL REX!-

Rex: ¡Foxy!, te vez genial-

Chica: ¡Rex!-

TChica: ¡Rex!-

Rex: Chicas- (jejeje "Chicas" XD).

Puppet: Que bueno verte amigo-

Rex: Gracias, pero Puppet, ¿de qué querías hablar conmigo?-

Puppet: Queremos ayudarte con tus problemas, hacer que tus hermanas te recuerden, por ejemplo-

Golden: Ya hiciste mucho por nosotros al encargarte del Hombre Morado, mereces ser feliz a en tu vida... Y nosotros te ayudaremos-

Animatronicos: ¡SI!-

Rex: Muchas gracias amigos-

En la tarde

Maria: Respóndeme de una vez, ¿quién diablos eres?-

Rex: No debo decírtelo, no me creerías-

Elizabeth: ¿por qué te pones así?, solo quiere saber quien eres-

Moisés: Chicas donde essss... Oh no-

Rex: ¡TU!-

Maria y Elizabeth: Papa, ¿lo conoces?-

Próximo capítulo: Confesiones


	11. Confesiones

Confesiones

HOLA A TODAS LAS PERSONAS QUE SIGUEN LEYENDO ESTE FIC, LA VERDAD ME SORPRENDE LA CANTIDAD DE REVIEWS QUE TIENE ESTA HISTORIA (EXCEPTUANDO EL AVISO Y LAS RESPUESTAS DE MI PARTE XD), COMO SEA, EN ESTE CAPÍTULO LOS ANIMATRONICOS VOLVERÁN Y AHIRA AYUDARAN A REX CON SU PROBLEMA EN AGRADECIMIENTO POR DETENER AL HOMBRE MORADO, MARIA UTILIZARÁ LO QUE SEA CON TAL DE SABER QUIEN ES REX, AUNQUE ESO LA LLEVE A UNA VERDAD QUE QUIZÁ NO QUIERA SABER O CONOCIENDO A MOISÉS SE HARÁ ITRA MENTIRA, COMO SEA DISFRUTEN EL CAP.

Aclaración: FNAF no me pertenece, solo Rex, Zoey y otros personajes y la trama, Nicole pertenece a Nicole Kawaii, Frank a Hashashin y Uriel a ShalyUriel.

Confesiones

Mientras Maria se lamentaba en su cuarto, su hermana Elizabeth había escuchado toda la conversación, a pesar de ser la menor no era estúpida para saber que su padre ocultaba algo, algo que no quería que saliera a la luz, así que fue con su hermana.

Elizabeth: Maria, escuche todo- dijo, su hermana se sobresalto.

Maria: N-no tenias que haber-

Elizabeth: Tal vez soy la menor de la familia, pero no soy estúpida, tu mas que nadie debes haber notado que papa no quiere que algo salga a la luz- dijo seria-debe tener algo que ver con Rex- finalizó.

Mientras tanto con Rex.

Se podría decir que ahora Rex estaba feliz, se reencontró con su madre, tenía buenos amigos, recuperó su trabajo, Jessica seria alejada de el, pronto saldrá la Beta del Black Ops 3, en fin, puras cosas buenas, excepto lo que sucedió esa misma tarde, Maria lo había estado persiguiendo por la ciudad en busca de respuestas, se las arregló para escapar, pero lo que ella dijo algo que lo preocupó, y tenía razón, esto todavía no ha acabado, miro su reloj y noto que eran las 7:58, debía ir al departamento, darse un baño, cambiarse e ir a la nueva pizzería.

En el departamento.

Se encontraban la madre de Rex en la sala viendo la tele con Nicole.

Estefania: Yyyy...¿Como dices que se llama este programa?- preguntó viendo la serie que estaba viendo Nicole.

Nicole: Tokyo Ghoul- respondió la castaña con un ENORME brillo en los ojos- Es una muy bonita serie- dijo (Oh claro, muéstrale a un adulto en la vida real una serie en donde unos seres con ojos negros se comen a las personas sin siquiera censurar esa parte ¬¬).

Estefania: ¿Ok?- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa, afortunadamente llego Rex.

Rex: Nicole, ¿porque rayos le estas mostrando Tokyo Ghoul?- dijo regalándola.

Nicole: Niichan, solo le estoy mostrando la nueva cultura de los jóvenes, ¡Te amo Touka-sama!- dijo ahora abrazando la tele, Rex solo se dio un Facepalm.

Rex: Mama, enserio lamentó que vieras eso- dijo aun con la mano en la cara.

Estefania: N-no te preocupes- dijo algo afectada por la serie.

Rex: Nicole un favor, no le muestres nada, absolutamente nada de lo que a ti te gusta- dijo resaltando el absolutamente nada- en fin debo arreglarme para el trabajo.

Nicole y Estefania: ¿cual trabajo?- preguntaron.

Rex: El jefe me devolvió el puesto, solo que le pedí que alejara a Jessica de mi- dijo.

Nicole: ¿La Anciana?- preguntó Nicole.

Mientras con Jessica.

Ella estaba con sus amigas chateando por teléfono... A PESAR DE QUE ESTABAN LITERALMENTE A UN LADO DE ELLA.

Jessica: Achu- estornudo.

Ámbar: ¿Estas bien Jess?- preguntó su amiga.

Jessica: Alguien me dijo anciana- dijo sobándose la nariz.

De regreso con Rex.

El ya estaba arreglado y se dirigió a la nueva pizzería, cuando llego a la entrada se encontró al jefe, afortunadamente estaba solo.

Jefe: Es bueno verte Rex- dijo con una sonrisa.

Rex: Más gusto me da a mi, extrañaba a los animatronicos- Dijo (Seamos honestos, algunos desearían ver a los animatronicos en la vida real).

Noche 1, de nuevo.

Rex vio la oficina, un poco mas pequeña que la anterior, las cámaras ahora tenían micrófonos para el sonido y tenía puertas.

Rex: Debieron haber puesto puertas en el local anterior- dijo.

En ese momento escucho un ruido, como si alguien estuviera corriendo, miro la cámara y vio a Foxy, completamente arreglado corriendo a la oficina y salto hacia Rex. Cuando lo vio se le cayo la mandíbula (metafóricamente) y después grito.

Foxy: ¡Primer Oficial Rex!- gritó emocionado el zorro.

Rex: ¡Foxy!, te ves genial- dijo mirando a su amigo reconstruido.

Foxy: ¡Chicos!, ¡Rex volvió!- gritó por el pasillo.

Chica y TChica: ¡Rex!- gritaron y abrazaron al pelo azul asfixiándolo.

Rex: Chicas... Aire... Oxigeno- dijo entrecortado.

Bonnie y TBonnie: Emmmmm, Chicas, lo están asfixiando- dijeron con una gota de sudor en la nuca.

Rex: Bonnie, al fin tienes rostro- dijo feliz.

Mangle: Hola Rex ^-^- dijo colgada del techo como antes... Y como siempre.

Rex: Hola Mangle- contestó feliz.

En fin, todos los animatronicos fueron reparados, todos estaban en la oficina (sabrá Dios como caben todos adentro), hasta que llego Puppet y Golden.

Puppet: Que bueno verte de nuevo Rex- dijo la marioneta feliz.

Golden: Si, aunque no lo creas todos te extrañamos- dijo el oso dorado.

Freddy: Habla por ti mismo- dijo molesto el otro oso.

Foxy: Hay no inventes Freddy, ¿aun estas molesto con Rex por lo que paso en la vieja pizzería- dijo el zorro.

Chica: Vamos Freddy, una sonrisita- dijo muy tiernamente.

Freddy: ¬¬- solo se limitó a verla.

TChica: Puppet, hay algo para que Freddy deje de ser amargado- dijo la polluela algo frustrada.

Puppet: Desgraciadamente no- dijo cabizbajo.

Freddy: Los odio- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Rex: Como sea, Puppet, ¿que me querías decir?- preguntó Rex.

Puppet: Oh cierto, Rex, vamos a ayudarte con tus problemas- dijo decidió.

Rex: ¿Vamos?- dijo incrédulo.

TChica: Todos ayudaremos.

Freddy: Habla por ti-

Chica: ESCUCHAME BIEN INTETO BOCETO CUTRE DE OSITO GOMINOLA, YA ESTOY HASTA AQUÍ- dijo señalando la punta de su cabeza- te lo diré de la forma mas clara... O AYUDAS A REX CON SU PROBLEMA O TE DEJARE PEOR QUE BONNIE ANTES DE SER REPARADO- contestó molesta Chica haciendo que todos y digo TODOS la vieran con una expresión de terror en sus rostros.

Freddy: O-o-ok Ch-ch-Chica- dijo temblando.

Rex: ¿Porque quieren ayudarme con mi problema?- preguntó.

Golden: Ya hiciste mucho por nosotros al derrotar al Hombre Morado, es lo menos que podemos hacer por ti- contestó el oso.

Rex: Seria buena idea, a Maria siempre le gusto este lugar- cuando dijo ese nombre Freddy se sobresalto.

Freddy: ¿Dijiste Maria?- preguntó el oso.

Rex: Emmm ¿si?- dijo Rex.

Freddy: Ayudare- contestó con ánimos, todos lo vieron raro.

Bonnie: ¿Que te hizo cambiar de parecer?- preguntó el conejo.

Freddy: Aparte de que Chica me matara si no ayudo- dijo viendo a la mencionada- ella fue la única niña DECENTE que me trataba bien- dijo recalcando el decente.

Todos estuvieron toda la noche ideando un plan para solucionar el conflicto de Rex.

Dieron las seis y Rex se tuvo que ir.

Rex: Los veo en 18 horas chicos- se despidió.

Se encontró al jefe en la entrada.

Jefe: ¿Cómo te la pasaste en este nuevo establecimiento?- preguntó el jefe.

Rex: Muy bien, realmente me la pase bien en este nuevo local- dijo feliz- lo veo esta noche- dijo contento.

En la pizzería.

Puppet: Necesitamos un plan para ayudar a Rex, ¿ideas?- dijo la marioneta.

Golden: ¿Y si hacemos que sus hermanas lo recuerden, recreando los momentos que tuvieron aquí?- dijo la alucinación.

Chica: Parece una buena idea- dijo la polluela.

TChica: Si, tenemos lo que les gustaba a el y a sus hermanas cuando venían aquí, eso debería servir para que ellas les llegue el recuerdo- contestó la versión 2.0.

Con Rex

Se encontraba en el centro comercial de la ciudad con Nicole, Uriel, Frank y Zoey después de ir por ella a la escuela, se encontraban viendo distintas tiendas hasta que se separaron porque Uriel, Nicole y Zoey entraron a una tienda de música, Frank fue a la sección de armas de cacería y Rex entro a una tienda de electrónica. Al salir sin poder evitarlo alguien le tapo la boca y lo metió a una tienda que aún estaba en construcción y era oculta por un Gran mantel, Rex tomó posición de batalla pero cuando vio a su agresor o mejor dicho agresores, o mejor dicho agresoras, para su desgracia eran Maria y Elizabeth, esta última lo saludo agitando su mano y con una sonrisa, la otra lo miraba con cara de "si dices algo te mato", Rex dio un suspiro de resignación, pero estaba nervioso.

Maria: Eres una persona muy difícil de encontrar- dijo sujetándolo del pecho de su playera.

Rex: Si, así es, no me gusta llamar la atención- dijo viéndola con una sonrisa nuevamente burlona.

Maria: No te conviene hacerte el gracioso con nosotras, ¿no se si eres o muy valiente o muy estupido?- dijo molesta.

Rex: Pues no se, me destaco por ser ambos pequeña- Uyyyy no debió decir eso.

Elizabeth: Oh no- dijo mirando a su hermana.

Maria: ¿Acabas de decirme pequeña?- dijo temblando pero no de miedo.

Rex: Eso parece- su plan era hacer que ella se molestara, y estaba funcionando.

Maria lo miro furiosa, le iba a dar un puñetazo pero se contuvo, respiro profundo, confundiendo a Rex, sin privó aviso le dio un rodillazo en el estomago a Rex.

Maria: Nadie... Me dice pequeña- dijo viendo a Rex molesta.

Rex: Eres fuerte, y necia, lo note ayer- dijo- me sorprende tu perseverancia y tu fuerza es mucha... Para ser una enana- no otra vez.

Maria: AHORA SI- cayo redondita.

Rex se libró del agarre y se fue corriendo seguido de las dos chicas, lo persiguieron por todo el local, hasta que.

Tienda de música

Zoey, se avía comprado un nuevo violín, Uriel se compro una flauta nueva y Nicole se compro, ¿una guitarra?.

Zoey: Creí que no tocabas instrumentos- dijo Zoey al ver la guitarra.

Nicole: No lo hago- contestó simplemente.

Uriel: Y entonces ¿porque te compraste una guitarra?- preguntó la peli gris.

Nicole: Es que las dos se compraron un instrumento y yo solo quería ser popular- yaoming.

Zoey y Uriel: ¬¬

En eso vieron a Rex correr a toda velocidad hasta que se detuvo enfrente de las chicas.

Rex: Hola chicas- saludo con la mano, miro hacia atrás y después dijo- Adiós chicas- y otra vez se fue corriendo, las chicas lo miraron raro hasta que vieron a las otras dos chicas que lo iban persiguiendo, incluso llegaron a oír lo que gritaban.

Elizabeth: Detente por favor solo queremos hablar- dijo ella.

Maria: Si no te detienes te juro que cuando te alcance, el infierno te parecerá el cielo- dijo gritando, dejando a las tres chicas con cara de "¿Que?".

Nicole: No se hablará de esto... Jamás- dijo la castaña.

Zoey y Uriel: HECHO- subieron en unísono.

Rex creyó haberlas perdido en el estacionamiento (de esos que son techados) cuando alguien lo tacleo, vio a su atacante y noto que era nuevamente Maria ahora esta lo veía como si lo fuera a matar de manera despiadada.

Maria: Ahora si idiota, quiero respuestas- dijo molesta.

Rex: Y yo la paz mundial, pero no se puede todo en la vida- dijo bromeando, a diferencia de Maria, Elizabeth se rió por el comentario del peli azul.

Maria: Responde de una buena vez, ¿quién diablos eres?- dijo casi gritando.

Rex: N-no... No puedo decirte- dijo esta vez serio.

Maria se enfureció.

Maria: RESPONDE- gritó- ¿de dónde nos conoces?, no fue por nuestro padre, ¿de donde?- volvió a gritar.

Rex: ¡Ya te dije que no puedo!- gritó esta vez el- no me creirias aunque te lo prometiera por lo mas sagrado que tengo- dijo con un tono de voz triste que Elizabeth noto.

Elizabeth: N-no te pongas así, e-ella solo quiere saber de ti, me salvaste aunque tu vida estuviera en riesgo, ella quiere saber, ¿porque?- dijo en tono dulce.

Rex iba a confesar todo cuando desgraciadamente apareció Moisés.

Moisés: Niñas, ¿en donde se habían metiiiii- se congelo cuando vio a Rex, este lo vio furioso.

Rex: ¡TU!- gritó apuntándole con el dedo.

Maria y Elizabeth lo miraron confundidas tanto a Rex como a su padre.

Maria: Papa, ¿lo conoces?- preguntó su hija.

Sin previo aviso Rex se lazo contra Moisés pero solo eso, por mas enojado que estuviera, no quería asustar a las chicas.

Rex: ¡Ella casi muere por tu culpa!, ¡Creíste que era débil, nunca lo fui, yo la salve con lo poco que tenía, no te mereces siquiera llamarte humano!- gritó furioso en eso llegan sus amigos y lo alejan de el.

Zoey: ¡Rex detente!- dijo su amiga desde atrás. Frank y Nicole lo agarraron para alejarlo.

Frank: Vamos amigo, no vale la pena que gastes tu tiempo en esta escoria- dijo haciéndolo entrar en razón.

Nicole: Si Niichan, demuéstrale que eres mucho mejor que el- dijo la castaña.

Uriel: No te rebajes a su nivel Rex- dijo la ojigris, haciendo recapacitar a Rex, este lo soltó y cuando ya se iban.

Maria y Elizabeth: ¡Alto!- dijeron en unísono.

Maria: ¿Que diablos fue todo eso?- dijo indignada- ¿como te atreves a atacar a mi padre?, él nos crío solo toda nuestra vida sin madre que velará por nosotras- dijo al borde del llanto.

Rex solo empezó a reír, eso molesto a Elizabeth.

Elizabeth: ¿De que te ríes?- dijo molesta.

Rex: De su incredulidad- dijo secamente- Este imbécil al que ustedes llaman "padre"- dijo entre comillas- les mintió los últimos 14 años- dijo molesto.

Elizabeth: ¿Q-que?- preguntó confundida.

Uriel: Así es, su madre nunca las abandono, y su hermano jamás murió- dijo la ojigris molesta.

Maria: ¿De qué rayos están hablando?- preguntó molesta.

Zoey: Este hombre- dijo señalando a Moisés- es un desalmado- dijo.

Frank: Su madre no las abandono, ella sufrió un accidente cuando un ladrón la asalto- dijo Frank.

Nicole: Rex se enfrentó al ladrón a pesar de tener 6 años, ahí su madre cayo en coma y el imbécil de su padre no quiso pagar las operaciones para salvarla, y Rex, aun estando en Japón, fue aportando lo poco que ganaba para que "Su" madre lograra sobrevivir- dijo Nicole molesta.

Moisés: ¡Eso es mentira!, ¡Niñas no los escuchen!- ordenó su padre.

Rex: Su madre sobrevivió y su hermano nunca murió, el solo quería deshacerse de él enviándolo a Japón para que se haga fuerte cuando no me quería ver ni en pintura- dijo Rex.

Maria: E-eso quiere decir que...- dijo soltando una lagrima.

Elizabeth: N-nuestra vida fue una farsa- dijo llorando, después vio a Rex- Y-y tu eres mi...nuestro her- dijo cuando vio a Rex soltar una lagrima y asintiendo levemente, Elizabeth no sintió las piernas h cayo de rodillas al piso llorando.

Moisés: ¡Eso no es cierto!- grito desesperado- ¡nada de lo que dijistes es cierto- fue cayado por la voz de una mujer.

Estefania: ¿Por qué retrasas lo obvio "cielo"?- dijo apareciendo de la nada.

Moisés: ¿E-Estefania?- la miro confundido- Creí que habías-

Estefania: Muerto- completo ella- no, MI hijo hizo lo que se supone que MI esposo, debería hacer- dijo molesta.

Ahora si Moisés estaba contra la pared, su esposa sobrevivió, su "hijo" le contó la verdad a sus hijas, al verlas Elizabeth lo veía triste y Maria lo veía sumamente furiosa.

Maria: ¡¿Porque nos ocultaste algo como eso?!- gritó enojada.

Elizabeth: Si, ¿cómo pudiste a guardarte este secreto?, ¿porque inventaste que nuestra madre nos abandono y que nuestro hermano murió?- dijo llorando.

Moisés: Quería lo mejor para ustedes- dijo, aunque no lo dijo de manera triste.

Rex: Lo mejor para ellas... O para ti- dijo serio.

Moisés se quedo cayado.

Rex: Eso pensé- Rex se disponía a irse con sus amigos y su madre.

Maria: ¡Alto!- gritó Maria.

Rex: ¿Que pasa?- preguntó.

Maria: Si sabias todo esto entonces, ¿porque no querías responder mis preguntas?- dijo.

Rex: Me habrías crecido si un extraño te decía "Hola soy tu hermano"- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Maria: Touche- dijo haciendo un gesto con el dedo y un guiño.

Elizabeth: ¡E-espera!- gritó corriendo hacia Rex, este volteo y fue tarde ya que esta lo abrazo- Gracias- dijo llorando.

Rex: ¿porque?- preguntó confuso.

Elizabeth: Por no estar muerto- dijo aun abrazándolo, Rex correspondió al abrazo.

Maria y Elizabeth a duras penas volvieron al auto de Moisés, sin embargo durante todo el trayecto a casa no le hablaron, ni siquiera le dirigieron la mirada, estaban sumamente enojadas con el por ocultarle un secreto muy delicado, llegaron a casa y ellas se fueron corriendo a sus respectivos cuartos, el se fue a su despacho, cerró con llave.

Moisés: Estúpido niñato, todo era mejor si no hubieras aparecido- dijo molesto después se puso a pensar, si hacia lo que tenía planeado sus hijas lo odiarían, sin embargo ya lo odian así que ya no le interesaba, agarro su teléfono y marcó un numero.

Moisés:¿Hola?, soy yo... Necesito que te deshagas de alguien- fue lo que dijo.

YYYYYYYYYYY BUENO AQUÍ ACABA ESTE CAPÍTULO, LO DEJARE AQUI CON LA DUDA HASTA LA PRÓXIMA ACTUALIZACIÓN (TRANQUILOS NO DURARA MUCHO), LA IDEA QUE LES DIJE EN EL CAPÍTULO ANTERIOR SE ESTA ACERCANDO Y TODOS LOS PERSONAJES NECESITARÁN PREPARARSE PARA LO QUE VIENE, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS, LA VERDAD NO ESPERABA TENER 29 REVIEWS ( SON 31 PERO DESCARTE LOS AVISOS DE MI PARTE), AGRADEZCO A TODOS LOS QUE DEJARON REVIEWS, EN ESPECIAL A Katherine(Guest), QUE PARECÍA QUE ME ESTABA APUNTANDO CON UNA RAMA PARA QUE CONTINÚE LA HISTORIA, BUENO, HE AQUÍ LOS AVANCES.

Avances: El secuestro

Moisés: Necesito que te encargues de alguien, no quiero volverlo a ver-

Mientras en otro lugar.

Rex: No puedo creer que ya me recuerden, esto es asombroso-

Zoey: Al fin se ha aclarado todo, ellas ya te recuerdan-

Estefania: Pronto estaremos juntos como debió ser-

Mas tarde.

Rex: ¿Quiénes diablos son?, suéltame-

Zoey: ¡Rex!-

Rex: Zoey, ¡CORRE!, LLÁMALOS!-

Próximo capítulo: El secuestro.


	12. El Secuestro

El Secuestro.

HEY HOLA A TODOS, AQUÍ REPORTÁNDOME CON ESTE CAPÍTULO, SE PODRÍA DECIR QUE LA VIDA DE REX ESTA MEJORANDO PERO SIEMPRE QUE ALGO MALO PASA ES POR QUE ALGO PEOR SE AVECINA, SE APLICA TAMBIÉN EN LAS COSAS BUENAS, MO TENGO MUCHO QUE DECIR LA VERDAD ASÍ QUE VSMOS CON EL CAP.

Aclaración: FNAF no me pertenece, solo mis Oc, Nicole le pertenece a Nicole Kawaii, Frank a Hashsashin y Uriel y Shado a ShalyUriel.

El secuestro.

Moisés estaba realmente furioso, Rex hecho a perder en 5 minutos, lo que construyó por 14 años, sus hijas lo odiaban, desde lo que paso ayer no le dirigían la palabra, frustrado y cegado por la ira, hizo una llamada telefónica nuevamente.

Moisés: ¿Están listos?- dijo con una voz seria.

Secuaz: Cuando ordene jefe- se oyó por el otro lado de la comunicación.

Moisés: Será mejor que no fallen- dijo serio- y recuerden, lo quiero con vida- finalizó.

Con Rex.

El se levanto con muchos ánimos, y se fue corriendo lleno de energía a la cocina a desayunar algo encontrándose con su madre.

Rex: Hola mamá- dijo dandole un beso en la mejilla.

Estefania: Hola hijo, ¿Y ese animo?- preguntó a su hijo.

Rex: Las cosas están mejorando mamá, las chicas me reconocen, tengo un buen empleo, buenos amigos, te encontré de nuevo, parece que al fin, después de tanto sufrimiento, la vida me recompensa con tantas virtudes- dijo contento.

Estefania: Me alegro hijo, a mi también me encantó volverte a ver, no tenias idea de lo que había sufrido sin ustedes- dijo soltando una lagrima.

Rex: Mamá, no llores, ya no vas a sufrir- dijo abrazándola.

Rex salió a pasear por la calle, comió un helado, cuando se topó con Jessica y sus amigas.

Jessica: Hola Rex- dijo saludándolo coquetamente, Rex bufo.

Regina: Wow, se ve mejor de cerca- dijo su amiga.

Amber: Si, nada mal- dijo la pelirroja.

Rex: Jessica no ando de humor para aguantarte- dijo algo molesto.

Jessica: Hay vamos cariño, ¿porque no me acompañas al centro comercial- dijo guiñándole el ojo- ¿no te gustaría?- dijo seductora mente.

Rex: Te diré que me gusta- dijo- Empieza con "Tu" y termina con "No"- dijo cuando pasaron el mismo grupo de chicos que volvieron a gritar.

Chicos: OOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH- volvieron a gritar todos.

Jessica: Rex, tienes que salir conmigo, lo tengo todo- dijo ya molesta.

Rex: ¿Y eso a mi que?- dijo Rex- no me atraes ni un poquito- dijo.

Jessica: Es por Zoey ¿verdad?- dijo enojada.

Rex: ¿Disculpa?- pregunto.

Jessica: Ella te dijo algo para que no salieras conmigo- dijo furiosa- la maldita se las verá conmigo- grito.

Rex: ¡A ella no la tocas!- gritó Rex molesto- Es por eso que no salgo contigo, porque eres una niña mimada y egocéntrica, eso es precisamente lo que no me gusta de una chica, así que te entre en el maní que tienes por cerebro, Tu. No . Me . Gustas- dijo molesto.

Jessica: Te arrepentirás, no hay nadie mejor que yo, NADIE- gritó furiosa.

Rex: No me importa, no saldré contigo ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello- sin mas se marcho.

Jessica estaba furiosa, ella culpaba a Zoey de todo, ella se las pagara.

Mientras con Zoey.

Ella estaba al tanto de lo que hacían en la escuela, evitando a Erick, y tocando el violín de una manera más rápida y movida como en el restaurante, en el receso no pudo evitar a Erick a tiempo.

Erick: Oye linda, daré una fiesta en mi casa esta noche, ¿quieres ir?- preguntó.

Zoey: Bueno, es una escuela de música, te cantare una respuesta- carraspeo su garganta- Ejem... Noooooooooo- canto.

Erick: Vamos linda, un poco de diversión no te hará daño- dijo juguetón.

Zoey: Dije no, además, tengo planes- dijo.

Erick: ¿A si?, ¿Con quien?- preguntó.

Zoey: Con Rex- dijo sin mas.

Erick: ¡¿Con ese imbécil?!- gritó enojado.

Zoey: El único imbécil aquí eres tu, déjame tranquila- dijo directo a la salida.

Para su buena suerte Rex estaba ahí, siendo nuevamente rodeado de chicas.

Rex: Hola Zoey- dijo saludándola con la mano.

Zoey: Hola Rex- le dio un beso en la mejilla- ¿Se te hizo costumbre pasar por mi?- dijo riendo.

Rex- Se podría decir que si- En eso llega Erick y golpea a Rex tirándolo al piso.

Zoey: ¡QUE TE PASA IDIOTA!- gritó furiosa.

Erick: Te dije que no te quería ver con el de nuevo- dijo molesto.

Zoey: ¡TU NO ME DICES CON QUIEN ME JUNTO Y CON QUIEN NO!- gritó enojada.

Erick: Este estúpido me las pagara por robarse a mi chica- dijo llamando a otros 5 muchachos.

Rex se había levantado y lo miro molesto, uno de los muchachos lo iba a atacar, pero Rex detuvo su mano, le dio una patada en el estomago y lo levanto y arrojo como si fuera muñeco de trapo, eso asusto a los demás.

Erick: ¡Que esperan cobardes!, ¡atáquenlo!- gritó.

Rex: Si eres tan fuerte, ¿porque no peleas tu?- dijo mirando a Erick.

Erick se enojo y empezó a caminar hacia Rex hasta que Zoey le cm corto el paso.

Zoey: No es necesario Rex, debemos irnos- dijo seria.

Rex estaba a punto de irse sin embargo Erick cruzó la línea, cuando Zoey se dio la vuelta Erick le toco el trasero, eso la enfado y sin previo aviso le soltó una cachetada que resonó en toda la escuela, Erick molesto empujo fuerte a Zoey haciéndola caer al piso de manera fuerte. Rex se enfado y le dio una patada en la cara tirándolo al piso, cuando se levanto Erick, Rex le dio un puñetazo en la cara y lo dejo tendido, Erick siguió luchando pero perdió de manera brutal ante Rex que no sudo una gota, y Erick, bueno, termino con la nariz y la boca sangrando sumamente cansado, con un ojo morado y no sentía ni brazos ni piernas (tranquilos, no se los rompió).

Rex: Si la tocas de nuevo... A la otra no me contendré- dijo yéndose de nuevo a la moto- Lamento que vieras eso Zoey- se disculpó.

Zoey: No hay problema Rex, se lo merecía- dijo la rubia.

Zoey les mando un mensaje a Uriel y Nicole de que los vieran en el parque para tocar ahora los 4, Uriel llego antes que Nicole, Uriel trajo un teclado porque no quería traer su flauta, y Rex toca guitarra, cuando llegaron las chicas.

Uriel: Hola Zoey- dijo saludando a la rubia.

Zoey: Hola Uriel- regreso el saludo Zoey.

Rex: Que bueno que llegan, Nicole, ¿me ayudas con la letra?- dijo.

Nicole: Claro Niichan, empecemos.

(Esta canción se llama "Let Her Go" de Passenger)

(Rex)

Well, you only need the light when it's burning low

Only miss the sun when it's starts to snow

Only know you love her when you let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low

Only hate the road when you're missin' home

Only know you love her when you've let her go

And you let her go

(Nicole)

Staring at the bottom of your glass

Hoping one day you'll make a dream last

'Cuz dreams come slow and they go so fast

You see him when you close your eyes

Maybe one day you'll understand why

Everything you touch surely, it dies

(Rex y Nicole)

But you only need the light when it's burning low

Only miss the sun, when it's starts to snow

Only know you love her/him when you've let her/him go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low

Only hate the road when you're missin' home

Only know you love her/him when you've let her/him go

(Rex)

Staring at the ceiling in the dark

Same ol' empty feeling in your heart

'Cuz love comes slow and it goes so fast

Well, you see her when you fall asleep

But to never to touch and never to keep

'Cuz you loved her to much

And you dive too deep

(Nicole)

Well, you only need the light when it's burning low

Only miss the sun, when it's starts to snow

Only know you love him when you've let him go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low

Only hate the road when you're missin' home

Only know you love him when you've let him go

And you let him go

(Rex y Nicole)

Oh, oh, oh, oh

And you let her/him go

Oh, oh, oh, oh

Well, you let her/him go

'Cuz you only need the light when it's burning low

Only miss the sun, when it's starts to snow

Only know you love her/him when you've let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low

Only hate the road when you're missin' home

Only know you love her/him when you've let her/him go

'Cuz you only need the light when it's burning low

Only miss the sun, when it's starts to snow

Only know you love her/him when you've let her go

Only know you've been high when you're feeling low

Only hate the road when you're missin' home

Only know you love her/him when you've let her/him go

And you let her/him go

Después de la canción todos aplaudieron, a lo lejos se veía una camioneta negra sin placas, con una tipos con lentes que vieron todo a cierta distancia.

Tipo1: ¿Es ese muchacho al que tenemos que capturar?- preguntó uno.

Tipo2: Si es el, por lo que sabemos, se sabe defender, así que hay que atraparlo con cautela.

Mientras con Rex.

Rex: Chicas estuvo increíble- dijo Rex.

Uriel: Lo se estuvo asombroso- comento la peli plateada.

Nicole: Ganamos mucho- dijo sosteniendo el estuche de violín de Zoey que estaba lleno de dinero.

Rex: Pero no cobramos- dijo, después de eso Nicole escondió el dinero detrás de ella y empezó a reír nerviosa.

Nicole: Jejejeje, ah Rex tu madre me llamo para algo y debo ir a ver que es, Nos vemos- se fue dejando una ligera capa de humo a su paso.

Uriel: También me voy, mi hermano me dijo que vendría de visita en unos días y quiero hablar con el, te veo en el departamento Zoey- se despidió.

Zoey: Te veo ahí Uriel- dijo sonriendo- ¿Nos vamos?- preguntó.

Rex: Si ya es tarde- comento.

Estaban caminando por las calles que se estaban volviendo mas solitarias cuando Rex vio una camioneta negra dirigirse hacia ellos empezó a correr con Zoey tomada de la mano, ambos quedaron acorralados en un callejón dividido por una cerca con púas, la camioneta se detuvo enfrente de ellos y unos sujetos se bajaron de la camioneta y fueron hacia Rex, el empezó a pelear contra todos pero eran mas, no quería que Zoey corriera peligro así que se escapo de ellos, tomo a Zoey por la cintura y le dijo.

Rex: Perdóname- dijo.

Zoey: ¿Porque?- preguntó.

Rex: Una, por meterte en esto, dos... Por esto- le dio un beso corto en los labios, Zoey quedo sorprendida- y tres... Por esto- con sus fuerzas levanto a Zoey lo suficiente para pasar la reja sin ser dañada.

Zoey: No espera. ¡Rex!- gritó del otro lado.

Rex: No te preocupes Zoey, estaré bien- lo atraparon- ¡Suéltenme desgraciados!- siguió peleando- ¡ZOEY CORRE!, VE POR "ELLOS"- gritó- PIZZA- dijo forcejeando con uno- GUITARRA- dijo golpeando a otro- SOMBRERO- dijo antes de ser noqueado por un tipo que le pego con el mango de la pistola.

Zoey: ¡REEEEEEEEEEEX!- dijo llorando mientras veía como se llevaban a Rex inconsciente al interior de la camioneta y perdiéndose del punto de visión de Zoey, se fue corriendo directo al departamento.

Entro corriendo por la puerta gritando.

Zoey: ¡Unos sujetos se han llevado a Re!- entro gritando dentro del apartamento.

Nicole:¡¿QUE?!- gritó asustada.

Zoey: Íbamos caminando de regreso al departamento cuando una camioneta negra nos impidió el paso corrimos a un callejón, Rex peleo contra ellos y... Y- no pudo continuar.

Estefania: Zoey, cálmate- dijo calmandola- ¿sabes cómo eran los maleantes?- preguntó.

Zoey: Eran altos, vestían de un color gris oscuro, se veían muy intimidantes- dijo asustada.

Nicole: Conociendo a mi Niichan, te habría dicho un plan para dar con el- dijo pensando.

Zoey: De hecho, dijo algo- contestó la rubia.

Estefania: ¿Que dijo?- preguntó asustada.

Zoey: Solo dijo... Pizza... Guitarra... Sombrero- dijo pensando.

Estefania: ¿Que quería decir con eso- preguntó.

Nicole: Oh Dios- dijo iluminada.

Zoey y Estefania: ¿Que?- preguntaron en unísono.

Nicole: Solo conozco un lugar donde hay pizza, una girara y alguien con un sombrero- dijo con una sonrisa decidida.

Estefania y Zoey: ¿Donde?- preguntaron mientras veían a Nicole aun con la sonrisa.

Mientras en un lugar desconocido.

Rex se encontraba amarrado en una silla (como con Golden en la pizzería) se encontraba con un costal negro cubriendo su cabeza, iluminado por una lampara, parecía seguir inconsciente, hasta que uno de los sujetos le quito el costal despertándolo, tenía amordazada la boca y con los ojos vendados.

Tipo1: Nos causantes muchos problemas niño- dijo dandole un puñetazo a Rex en la cara.

Tipo2: Relájate, el jefe lo quiere vivo- dijo otro.

Tipo3: Hay que esperar, según lo que dijo el se quiere encargar personalmente de el- dijo otro.

Tipo4: Si, dijo que nos pagara en cuanto llegue- dijo otorgó de los maleantes.

Tipo1: Como quieran- dijo dandole otro puñetazo pero ahora en el estomago.

Rex solo estaba pensando en una cosa: ¿Cómo estarán Zoey y su familia?.

En Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

Zoey se fue corriendo directo a la pizzería con Nicole y Estefania cuando vieron al jefe en la entrada.

Jefe: Lo siento, ya cer- no termino por que Zoey lo empujo y entro a la pizzería seguida de las otras dos.

Zoey: ¡Chicos!, ¡Foxy!- enpezo a gritar.

Estefania: ¿A quién le grita?- preguntó Estefania.

Nicole: Ya vera- dijo sonriendo la castaña.

Jefe: ¡¿Que rayos están- tampoco pudo terminar la oración porque Foxy entro corriendo al momento de escuchar los gritos de Zoey.

Foxy: Marinera Zoey, ¿Que sucede?- dijo hablando con la rubia.

Zoey: Foxy, reúne a todos, es Rex, esta en peligro- dijo asustada.

Foxy empezó a hablarle a todos, después de unos minutos todos los animatronicos se encontraban ahí, ni Estefania ni el jefe se esperaron que los animatronicos tuvieran voluntad propia.

Chica: ¿Que sucede Zoey?- preguntó la polluela.

TChica: Si, ¿porque vienes así de repente?- preguntó la versión 2.0

Zoey: Unos sujetos secuestraron a Rex y se lo llevaron a un lugar desconocido-

Animatronicos: ¡¿QUE?!- gritarlo todos.

Nicole: Necesitamos su ayuda para rescatarlo- dijo seria.

Puppet: ¿Que hay que hacer?- preguntó la marioneta.

Zoey: Primero que nada, saber a donde se lo llevaron-

Jefe: ¡¿QUE DIABLOS ESTA PASANDO AQUÍ?!- gritó llamando la atención de todos.

Zoey: Rex fue secuestrado y necesitamos a los animatronicos para dar con el- dijo Zoey.

Jefe: No puedo hacer eso, los animatronicos son propiedad de- no termino, ya que fue interrumpido y sujetado por alguien que lo amenazo.

Chica: ESCUCHAME BIEN PEQUEÑO SACO CON HUESOS, O AYUDAS A REX O TE METERE EN UN TRAJE DE FREDO PARA QUE NO VUELVAS A VER LA LUZ DEL SOL- dijo enojada, haciendo que todos la vieran asustados.

Jefe: Tienen mi permiso para usarlos- dijo nervioso.

Zoey: Bien, porque necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible, le marcare a Uriel- dijo la rubia.

Uriel: Ya estoy aquí- dijo apareciendo ante todos acompañada de alguien.

Todos vieron al chico que las acompañaba era de unos 15 años con el pelo negro y tez algo morena en comparación a Uriel, tenía una camisa blanca y arriba de esta una chaqueta arremangada negra con unos pantalones azules y tenía negros, sus ojos eran azules, su nombre era Shado.

Shado: Hola a todos, mi nombre es Shado- saludo amablemente.

Zoey: Hola Shado mucho gusto- saludo Zoey.

Uriel: Shado nos ayudara para encontrar a Rex- dijo seria.

Nicole: ¿Cómo?- preguntó

Shado: Accederé a las cámaras de seguridad de tiendas donde sucedió el secuestro, calculare posibles rutas donde pudo haber ido la camioneta y rastreare el teléfono de Rex en caso de que lo aya tenido cuando lo capturaron- dijo serio.

Nicole:...-

Zoey: No entendió nada de lo que dijiste- dijo Zoey.

Shado bufo.

Shado: Hackeare las cámara de seguridad de la cuidad para dar con Rex- dijo mirándola serio.

Nicole: Oooo, bueno, ¿qué necesitas?- preguntó.

Shado: Una laptop- dijo.

Uriel: No puedes pasar 5 minutos sin una laptop- dijo algo irritada.

Shado: No puedo hermana, mi amor por las computadoras es tanto como tu odio a las faldas- dijo sacándole una risa al resto.

Zoey: Bueno, llamare a Frank, el también será útil- dijo reuniéndolos a todos- lo siento señora pero por su seguridad deberá esperar en el departamento- dijo viendo a Estefania.

Uriel: ¿Rex no dijo que su amigo Gary vendría a verlo aquí en la ciudad?- preguntó.

Zoey: Es cierto, hay que buscarlo- Dijo Zoey

Estefania: ¿Que?, no yo iré- dijo seria.

Zoey: Usted es lo mas valioso que tiene Rex, si lo rescatamos y usted sale herida el se lo lamentara- dijo haciendo entrar en razón a la mujer.

Estefania: Esta bien pero tengan cuidado- dijo preocupada.

Zoey: Así será- dijo abrazándola- lo traeremos de vuelta- dijo.

Con Rex.

Le quitaron la mordaza de la boca pero sin ver el jefe de los maleantes.

Tipo1: Aquí lo tiene jefe- dijo uno.

Rex: ¡¿Quién eres maldito?!- gritó molesto.

¿?: Nunca lo sabrás idiota- dijo riendo.

Rex: Ah, eres Moisés- dijo sin mas.

¿?: ¡¿Que cara...?!- dijo a medias.

Rex: Ya se que eres tu, conozco tu voz no importa cuanto la distorsiones- dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Moisés: Desgraciado- le dio un puñetazo que termino doliéndole a el en vez que a Rex.

Rex: ¿Te dolió?- dijo riendo.

Moisés se enfado y le dio toques con una pistola eléctrica a poder de 20 volteos.

Moisés: ¿Te dolió?- dijo burlonamente.

Rex: Si... De por... Si... Las chicas... Te odian... Ahora con... Con esto- dijo sin sacar su sonrisa.

Moisés: Ellas nunca lo sabrán- dijo algo confiado.

Rex: Si claro, como esconderme te funciono taaaaaaan bien- dijo sonriendo.

Moisés: Me asegurare de que no vuelvas a interferir en mi vida- dijo mirándolo, le quito la venda de los ojos, al momento en que lo hizo, Rex le dio un cabezazo para después tirarse hacia atrás rompiendo la silla liberándose, los demás maleantes se le acercaron y empezó a pelear contra ellos, estaba ganando.

Rex: Se acabo Moisés, te matarían si no fueras el padre de Maria y Elizabeth- dijo molesto, se fue corriendo a la salida sin mirar hacia atrás.

Rex: Ya casi Elizabeth, ya casi Maria, ya casi Z...- se detuvo al sentir algo.

Rex miro su hombro, y vio que estaba saliendo sangre y sentía un ardor insoportable, miro hacia atrás y vio a Moisés con una pistola y en el cañón de esta salía humo, Rex solo cayo inconsciente al suelo.

Tipo3: Creí que lo quería vivo señor- dijo uno.

Moisés: No soy estúpido, le dispare en el hombro, la pérdida de sangre tenía que dejarlo inconsciente, cosa que funcionó- dijo satisfecho- vuélvanlo a amarrar, pero usen cadenas esta vez- dijo viendo a Rex inconsciente y sangrado- véndalo de nuevo, no lo quiero muerto... Aun- dijo con una sonrisa malévola.

Mientras con el grupo.

Puppet: Así que ¿vas a entrar al sistema de las cámaras de seguridad, de toda la ciudad?- preguntó la marioneta algo confundida.

Shado: Si, no será difícil, si es que al policía no me descubre antes- dijo un poco nervioso.

Nicole: ¡¿Esto es ilegal?!- gritó exaltada.

Shado: De hecho- contestó simplemente.

Nicole: Genial- dijo sonriendo, los animatronicos la vieron raro.

Freddy: Creo que ella me da mas miedo que Chica- susurro a Golden.

Golden: Concuerdo contigo- dijo su versión dorada.

Zoey estaba pensando en todo lo que había pasado, ¿porque lo secuestraron así de repente?, ¿quién los contrato?, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de alguien.

Uriel: ¿Estas bien Zoey?, preguntó.

Zoey: Si, solo es que esto me parece, raro- dijo triste.

Frank: Zoey, creo que puedo saber quien secuestro a Rex- dijo Frank.

Zoey: ¿Cómo?- preguntó esperanzada.

Frank: Usando la lógica- contestó- piensen, ¿quién tendría motivos para dañar y/o secuestrar a Rex?- dijo el rubio. Todos pensaron hasta que Zoey abrió los ojos de sorpresa.

Zoey: ¡Moisés!- dijo- ¡Síganme!- gritó al resto.

Nicole: ¿A donde nos dirigimos? Preguntó siguiendo a Zoey.

Zoey: Hacia las respuestas- dijo con una mirada seria.

En casa de María y Elizabeth.

Cada una seguía en sus habitaciones, su padre había salido a una junta según ellas, la verdad no les importaba ya, no desde que supieron la verdad, oyeron el timbre de su casa y fueron las dos a la puerta, al abrirla se sorprendieron de ver a Zoey y a los demás amigos de Rex, lo mas raro es que vieron a un montón de animatronicos detrás de ellos, se dieron cuenta de que eran los de la pizzería que amaban de niñas.

Maria: ¡¿Que demonios?!- preguntó confundida cuando Zoey entró sin previo aviso.

Zoey: ¡¿Donde esta tu padre?!- dijo furiosa.

Maria: ¡Suéltame!- gritó enojada.

Elizabeth: ¡Suéltala!- gritó la menor.

Uriel: Zoey tranquilízate- gritó la peli plateada.

Zoey se calmo.

Maria: ¡¿Que rayos te sucede?!- dijo molesta.

Zoey: ¿Donde esta tu padre?- preguntó ahora calmada.

Maria: Dijo que fue a una junta que volvería tarde, la verdad ya no me importa que haga- dijo cruzándose de brazos.

Nicole: Pues deberías, porque al parecer contrato a alguien para secuestraron a Rex- dijo Nicole molesta.

Maria y Elizabeth: ¡¿QUE?!- gritaron en unísono.

HASTA AQUÍ ESTE CAPÍTULO, ESTA ES LA IDEA QUE TENÍA PENSADA, TODOS TENDRÁN QUE ARMARSE OARA RESCATAR A REX, Y CUANDO DIJE QUE NECESITARIAN TODA LA AYUDA POSIBLE, HABLABA EN SERIO, QUIERO DARLE LA BIENVENIDA A NikkiNatiGamers, HOLA CHICAS, CREO QUE SOLO FALTAN UNOS CUANTOS CAPÍTULOS PARA QUE ESTE FIC LLEGUE A SU FIN, PERO AUN NO ESTOY SEGURO, DE CUALQUIER MODO ESCRIBIRÉ MAS HISTORIAS, DE HECHO ESTOY TRABAJANDO EN OTRAS, PUEDE QUE HAGA MAS DE FNAF, BUENO NO TENGO MUCJO QUE DECIR EXCEPTO QUE DISFRUTEN LOS AVANCES.

Avances: Terminare lo que empezaste (parte 1)

Maria: ¿Cómo que Rex fue secuestrado?-

Zoey: Tenemos motivos para creer que tu padre lo mando a secuestrar-

Elizabeth: ¿Por qué iría tan lejos?-

Frank: Porque lo odia y si lo quisiera muerto lo mataría aunque sea frente a ustedes-

Uriel: Mi hermano esta checa si toda cámara de seguridad en el área y empezó a rastrear el celular de Rex, sabremos si ubicación en unos minutos-

Golden: El no ayudo en un problema que no era el suyo-

Puppet: Siempre se ha jugado la vida por otros-

Chica y TChica: Es hora de devolverle el favor.

Mas tarde.

Shado: Encontré a Rex-

Gary: ¿Donde esta mi amigo?-

Shado: Se encuentra en un edificio viejo llamado "Fazbear's Family Diner"

Golden: Tiene que ser una broma-

Zoey: ¿Sucede algo Golden?-

Golden: Es la antigua pizzería antes de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza-

Nicole: Bueno, es hora de ir por Rex, mi furia del sen-sen los dejara fritos-

Frank: Estoy listo, esta DSR-50 les atravesar el cráneo-

Zoey: Chicos, ¿listos?-

Freddy: Nunca me sentí más listo-

Zoey: Andando-

Próximo capítulo: Terminare lo que empezaste (parte 1).


	13. Terminare lo que empezaste (Parte 1)

Terminare lo que empezaste (Parte 1)

HOLA A TODOS LOS QUE AUN LEEN ESTE FIC, 36 REVIEWS, NO ESPERABA ESO, SIENDO SINCERO, CREO QUE EN UNOS CAPÍTULOS MÁS ACABARA ESTE FIC, YA QUE ESTOY TRABAJANDO EN OTROS, ASÍ QUE ME ESMERARE EN HACER DE ESTOS LOS MEJORES CAPÍTULOS QUE HE HECHO, ASÍ QUE EMPECEMOS.

Aclaración: FNAF no me pertenece, solo la trama y mis Oc, Nicole, es de Nicole Kawaii, Uriel y Shado es de ShalyUriel y Frank es de Hashashin.

Terminare lo que empezaste (Parte 1)

El grupo se encontraba en casa de María y Elizabeth, quienes no cabían de la sorpresa que se llevaron, ellos venían en manada a su casa a decirle que su padre había mandado a secuestrar a Rex, sabían que su padre no quería a Rex, ya que lo oculto por 14 años, pero no creían que llegaría a esos extremos.

Maria: ¿Cómo que mi padre mando secuestrar a Rex?- preguntó exaltada.

Zoey: Tenemos motivos para creerlo- contestó con la mirada seria y fría.

Elizabeth: ¿Porque haría eso?- preguntó triste.

Frank: Porque lo odia, y lo mataría aunque estén ustedes presentes- dijo molesto.

Nicole: Necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible- dijo Nucole.

Uriel: Tenemos que contactar a Gary- dijo decidida- Lo que Rex dijo de el, que sabia de espionaje, no seria sumamente útil- termino la peli plateada.

Maria: Ok, entiendo que quiera ayuda, pero ¿que con esos?- dijo mencionando a los animatronicos.

Zoey: Larga historia, no es momento de contar- dijo la rubia.

Maria: Si no nos dicen no ayudaremos- dijo seria.

Zoey: Agh, bien Puppet, cuanta les- dijo mirando a la marioneta.

Puppet: Bien les contare.

Flashback contado por Puppet.

Había un niño, de cabello negro, ojos igual de negros, de 8 años, que estaba en un cumpleaños en la pizzería Fredbear,s Family Dinner, cuando en un descuido salió del local, después llego un auto, de el bajo un hombre con traje de guardia de seguridad, de color morado, y sin mas, asesino al niño mientras reía sádicamente. Sin embargo, el alma de ese niño no desapareció rápidamente, encontró un contenedor, una animatronico negro, delgado, con una mascara blanca con unas lagrimas pintadas de morado, también los labios y las mejillas estaban pintadas, solo que de rojo, el alma de ese niño entro al animatronico conocido como Puppet.

Flashback interrumpido.

Maria: ¡¿QUE?!- gritó asustada- ¡¿Cómo que tu eres el alma de ese niño asesinas?!-

Puppet: Déjame terminar.

Flashback

Después de ese asesinato cerraron el local, tiempo después se abrió uno nuevo, donde trabajo Rex, con nuevos animatronicos, con mejoras para evitar otro atentado criminal, se les implantó reconocimiento facial, sin embargo eso no ayudo mucho, tenían un cumpleaños agrandado, pero una noche antes fue robado del local un traje de animatronico, el de Golden Freddy, en el cumpleaños, el asesino modificó el sistema de reconocimiento facial de Mangle, para que atacara a cualquiera que llevara puesto su traje de guardia, causando "La Mordida del 87", durante la distracción, el asesino uso el traje de Golden Freddy para atraer a 5 niños mas, para después asesinarlos. TIENPO después ocurrieron otros 5 asesinatos que fue el golpe que mato a Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, me pareció injusto la muerte de los niños, así que no se como, pude darle una nueva vida, como animatronicos.

Flashback ends.

Puppet: En conclusión Maria, 11 niños, 11 animatronicos- dijo la marioneta dejando a Maria sorprendida y a Elizabeth asustada por lo que escucho.

Maria: N-no p-puedo creer lo que dijiste- dijo con los ojos abiertos- 11 niños, ¿qué clase de humano mata niños por diversión?- dijo aun asustada.

Chica: La misma persona que Rex derrotó hace unas semanas- contestó la polluela.

TChica: Impidió que mas niños fueran asesinados- contestó la otra polluela.

Foxy: Había visto al asesino en la pizzería, así que le dije a Rex que nos ayudara, el acepto de inmediato.

Elizabeth: E-espera Foxy, ¿ese fue la noticia más reciente y la mas controversial que ha sucedido en el país, verdad Maria?- la mencionada asintió- entonces, el joven que lo detuvo, salvo a los niños y fue herido de gravedad fue...- se quedo catada mientras Foxy asentía- Oh Por Dios- dijo derramando unas cuantas lagrimas.

Golden: El nos ayudo en un problema que no era el suyo- contestó la alucinación.

Puppet: Siempre se ha jugado la vida por los demás- continuó la marioneta.

Chica y TChica: Es hora de devolverle el favor- contestaron en unísono.

Maria y Elizabeth: ¡Iremos!- dijeron juntas.

Zoey: ¡No!, si salen heridas Rex se culpara, y ya paso por mucho? Ustedes se quedan ahí- dijo molesta.

Maria: Y yo te respondo que iremos, es NUESTRO hermano, tal vez estuvo separado de nosotras por mucho tiempo, pero quiero enmendar ese error- contestó.

Zoey: Y si una de ustedes o Rex muere, no lo harán, confíen en nosotros y se reencontrarán los tres como debe ser- contestó catando a las hermanas.

El grupo se fue de la casa de las chicas directo a un punto de reunión, la pizzería.

Uriel: Shado logró contactar al amigo de Rex, ya lo nativo al tanto de la situación- contestó la ojigris.

Nicole: Solo falta prepararnos- respondió la castaña- Y ya se que me pondré- contestó con una sonrisa que le dio miedo a los animatronicos.

TBonnie: Ella me da miedito- contestó la coneja.

Bonnie: A mi también- contestó el más alto del grupo.

Zoey: Bien, chico- dijo llamando a los animatronicos- descansen por el momento, mañana vendremos por ustedes para empezar el plan- dijo la rubia decidida.

Zoey, Uriel, Nicole y Frank se dirigían a los departamentos cuando se encontraron con un ladrón.

Ladrón: Hey linda, dame tu bolso- dijo sacando una navaja. Zoey, cansada de ser "la princesa en apuros" se lanzó contra el ladrón desarmándolo y dandole una paliza que dejó sorprendidos a todos, termino con el al lanzarlo al poste de luz dejándolo inconsciente.

Nicole: Wow- fue lo único que dijo.

Uriel: No me espere eso- dijo sorprendida.

Shado: Recuérdenme no hacerla enojar- dijo un poco asustado.

Frank: A mi también por favor- dijo igual que el más joven del grupo.

Llegaron al departamento.

Zoey: Y bien, ¿cómo estarán equipados?- preguntó.

Nicole: Tengo unos "accesorios" que nos servirán- dijo con una sonrisa tan perversa que hará al Hombre Morado le daría miedo.

Frank: Mi padre es militar, tendré algunas armas listas- contestó el rubio.

Uriel: Yo-

Shado: Ni de chiste dejo pelear a mi hermana- dijo el joven enfrente de su hermana.

Uriel: Shado, ya te dije que me se defender, además, soy mayor que tu, soy yo la que debería proteger- repelo Uriel.

Shado: No, se lo prometí a papá, cumpliré mi promesa a toda costa- dijo decidido.

Zoey: Uriel tranquila, ayudaras en otras formas- se quedo pensando- Lo tengo, usaremos los comunicadores de Rex, para hablarnos durante la misión, Uriel, tu hablaras en japonés por ahí, así Nicole lo traduce para nosotros- dijo.

Uriel: Parece buena idea- dijo con una sonrisa.

Zoey: Bueno, a prepararnos, mañana nos la jugaremos, ¡Es todo o nada!- dijo finalmente.

Al día siguiente.

Los chicos se levantaron y se reunieron en el parque.

Nicole: ¿Cuando llegara?- dijo aburrida.

Uriel: Dijo que llegaría a esta hora- dijo la peligros.

¿?: ¡YA LLEGUEEEEE!- gritó un chico, todos voltearon a verlo raro, efectivamente, era un chico.

Vieron a un chico de unos 19 años, pelo castaño oscuro corto y alborotado, con unos ojos celestes, tez algo pálida, llevaba una playera blanca, pantalones gris oscuro, unos tenis para salir negros, con una sonrisa en su rostro, a pesar de lo que le dijeron, pero conociendo a su amigo, tener una actitud muy seria no siempre es la mejor opción. Su nombre, Gary Johnson.

Gary: Hola, ¿ustedes son amigos de Rex?- preguntó al grupo.

Frank: Y supongo que tu eres Gary- dijo el rubio.

Gary: Si, el mejor amigo de Rex- contestó.

Zoey: Bueno, un gusto, soy Zoey Miller- contestó amable.

Uriel: Soy Uriel, el es mi hermano Shado- dijo señalando a su hermano.

Frank: Mi nombre es Frank Rodríguez- Dijo saludándolo. Al momento de saludarlo fue con su mano biorobotico, sin embargo, eso no sorprendió a Gray.

Gary: Muy bueno tu brazo amigo, pero detecte unos pequeños engranes sueltos, te sugiero que los arregles- dijo dejando sorprendido al rubio (jejeje).

Nicole: Yo soy Nicole- dijo con una energía más grande de lo usual.

Gary: Wow, tranquila linda, estoy aquí no a 20 metros de altura- dijo viendo como la chica parecía contener cantidades ridículamente grandes de adrenalina, si, adrenalina pura y no de la barata.

Zoey: Bien, Rex nos dijo que eras bueno en cosas de espionaje, quiero que nos ayudes a rescatarlo- dijo Zoey.

Gary: Lo dices como si quisiera algo a cambio, es mi amigo de quien hablas, tengo todo el equipo que necesitas, los conseguí, ya que mi padre trabaje en...- susurro a los demás- la CIA-

Nicole: ¡¿TU PADRE TRABAJA EN mhhhhhh- fue causada por Gary.

Gary: No lo digas- volvió a susurrar- no le tengo permitido decir a nadie de eso- dijo- en fin, vengan, debemos llevar el equipo para prepararnos- dijo agarrando sus maletas.

Llegando a los departamentos, Gary vacío su equipo dejando ver varios artilugios de la CIA, esos artilugios parecían el paraíso para cierto hacker y cierto chico con brazo robótico.

Shado: "babeando"... Me los prestas una semana- preguntó.

Uriel: Concentrate en hackear- dijo su hermana molesta.

Gary: Ah, un hacker, me agradas amigo, mira utiliza esto- le dio un aparato con forma rectangular, como un teléfono, solo que sin teclado.

Shado: No. Puede. Ser- dijo sorprendido.

Nicole: ¿Eso es un teléfono?- preguntó curiosa.

Shado: ¡No!- contestó indignado- Es un Blackcat, un aparato para hackear cualquier sistema eléctrico del planeta- dijo con un brillo en sus ojos.

Gary: Frank, amigo, eres de los que usan armas de fuego, ¿cuál usaras?- preguntó curioso.

Frank: Un rifle de francotirador, la DSR-50 para ser exactos- dijo.

Gary: No pudiste elegir mejor arma- dijo sonriendo- ten esto- le entrego los accesorios- Ten, es una mira duo térmica, te servirá con las bombas de humo, también esto, un silenciador y una CPU balística, para mantener el equilibrio- dijo entregándole dichos accesorios.

Frank: Dios, gracias por traer a este Santo Grial de la milicia- dijo mirando el techo con los ojos cerrados.

Shado: ¡Amén!- completó el muchacho.

Las chicas: ¬¬- solo los vieron.

Minutos después, fueron a prepararse. Zoey utilizó una blusa de cuello alto negro ajustado que dejaba un poco su abdomen descubierto, una chaqueta negra que le llegaba a la mitad del torso desabrochada (como cuando conoció a Rex, solo que en negro para que no los vieran obvio), unas botas negras hasta las rodillas y unos millones negros, se puso un antifaz solo que este rosa y cogió un arma especial, un arco militar con flechas eléctricas, le puso una mira láser y una mira nocturna, Frank optó por un conjunto de la SWAT (por parte de su padre), con un pasamontañas azul oscuro con unas gafas militares, tomo la DSR-50 con los accesorios, Gary, tomo un conjunto negro con capucha, que consistiría en un camisón militar con unos guantes, unas botas hasta la espinilla, rodilleras y coderas, unas gafas militares, tenía una prenda que le tapaba la mitad de la cara con un dibujo en el, era la parte inferior de un pasamontañas con lo que parecía los dientes de una calavera, Nicole por otro lado, ella levaba una blusa morada con unos cinturones en el cuerpo, una chaqueta de piel lila, unos pantalones negros algo ajustados con rodilleras y una botas negras, lo que mas destacaba era que en su brazo derecho tenía un aparato extraño a unos 6cm. de su cuello, una especie de guante que le cubría todo el brazo derecho de metal, el cual podía mover libremente, todos se le quedaron viendo raro.

Nicole: ¿Que?- preguntó como si nada.

Gary: Emmmm, ¿que es eso?- dijo señalando su brazo.

Nicole: Oh esto jejeje- dijo sonriendo para luego parar su risa de golpe y con una mirada malévola- No querrás saverlo- dijo con un tono de voz macabro.

Shado: L-l-lo bu-bueno es que es de los nuestros- dijo el joven viendo a la castaña asustado.

Zoey,: Hay que ir por los animatronicos- dijo Zoey.

Los demás: De acuerdo- dijeron juntos.

En Freddy Fazbear's Pizza.

TChica: Ya tardaron- se quejó la fémina.

TFreddy: Paciencia TChica, ellos vendrán- dijo tranquilo.

Puppet: Si, hoy debemos salvar a Rex a como dé lugar- dijo la marioneta decidido.

Freddy: Eso espero, pero como le harán ellos, nosotros no podemos morir, ellos si- dijo.

Nicole: No nos rendiremos facil mente osito gominola- dijo la castaña entrando junto a los demás.

TBonnie: Wow, se ven increíbles, y preparados- dijo viendo a Frank con el arma.

Shado: Chicos, he encontrado la ubicación de Rex- dijo el muchacho.

Zoey: ¿Donde?- preguntó.

Shado: Coordenadas 56-B, 107-G, un edificio cerca de aquí, tiene un letrero que dice, FredBear's Family Dinner (en el avance del capítulo anterior puse Fazbear's, mi error).

Golden: No puede ser- dijo sorprendido.

Zoey: ¿Te pasa algo Golden?- preguntó.

Golden: Ese era el lugar anterior a Freddy Fazbear's Pizza- dijo pensando- El desgraciado lo quiere matar en uno de sus lugares favoritos- dijo.

Uriel: Bueno, es hora de que vayan por Rex, les daremos instrucciones- ojo la peli plateada.

Nicole: Bien, ya sabemos que hacer, en marcha, mi furia del sen-sen los dejara hechos añicos- dijo apretando su puño derecho (que es el que tiene el guante).

Frank: Esta DSR-50 les volara el cráneo- dijo cargando el arma.

Zoey: Freddy, chicos, ¿están listos?- preguntó.

Freddy: (moviendo el cuello en forma circular y subiendo y bajando los hombros): Nunca estuve mas listo- dijo chocando su puño contra su otra mano.

Zoey sonrió.

Zoey: Andando- Y así se fueron hacia el lugar donde tenían cautivó a Rex.

Mientras con Rex.

Se encontraba amarrado con cadenas en una silla ahora de metal, seguía amordazado pero ya no tenía los ojos vendados, su cabello estaba caído y tenía la cabeza baja, los demás maleantes ya ni le hacían caso, así que estaban en sus propios asuntos, Ref solo se puso a cantar para el mismo.

(Esta cancion se llama "We Believe in love, but love doesn't Believe in us" de Feeling Every Sunset).

So come, just close your eyes and reach the sky

Lets just pretend we're not alive

Take off your soul, take off your sins

We don't need a name for this

Because love doesn't believe in us tonight

how it used to be

so lets run away from this whole fucking town

and maybe we'll be free

Just like you said, we shine like a firefly

in the middle of the night but sooner or later it has to die

just sing with me a song about love

Cause after all, we're still believers

it's hard to breathe, it's hard to feel

it's hard to see the brightest side

it's hard to think about tomorrow...

when love doesn't believe in us tonight

how it used to be

so lets run away from this whole fucking town

and maybe we'll be free

Cause love doesn't believe in us tonight

how it used to be

so lets run away from this whole fucking town

and maybe we'll be free.

Después de cantar se quedo profundamente dormido no sin antes decir unas palabras.

Rex: Mamá, Maria, Elizabeth, Uriel, Shado, Gary, Nicole, Frank- hizo una pausa- Zoey- dijo su nombre, recordó el beso que le dio antes de que lo secuestraran- Lo siento mucho- solo soltó una lagrima antes de quedar dormido.

HASTA AQUÍ LA PRIMERA PARTE, ME DISCULPO POR EL LIGERO RETRASO, PERO ESTUVE TRABAJANDO EN OTRO FIC, SE QUE ESTE CAPÍTULO ES ALGO CORTO PERO ES UNA PARTE, LA SIGUIENTE SERÁ MÁS EXTENSA Y PUEDE QUE PONGA UN EPÍLOGO, COMO ESTE FIC ESTA LLEGANDO AL FINAL, AGRADESCO A LAS PERSONAS QUE ME CONFIARON SUS OC PARA ESTA HISTORIA, ENSERIO SE LOS AGRADESCO, COMO DIJE ANTES, ESTOY TRABAJANDO EN OTRO FIC, PERO ESTE ES DE SMASH BROS, AUNQUE TAMBIÉN INCLUÍ Y VOY A INCLUIR OTROS PERSONAJES DE OTRAS SAGAS COMO ASSASSINS CREED Y MORTAL KOMBAT ENTRE OTROS, SIN MAS QUE DECIR, EL AVANCE.

Terminare lo que empezaste (Parte 2)

Zoey: Estanos en posición, Frank, ¿me copias?-

Frank: Te copio Zoey, hay 4 objetivos en la entrada y 2 en el techo, ¿me deshago de los del techo?-

Zoey: Afirmativo-

Nicole: Zoey, detecto a alguien aproximándose-

Uriel: Ban wa machibuse o suru, anata no chikaku ni kimasu. (una camioneta se acerca a ustedes, hagan una emboscad).

Nicole: Dice que una camioneta se acerca, quiere que la embosquemos.

Mas tarde.

Rex: ¡¿Que rayos están haciendo aquí?!-

Freddy: Salvando tu pellejo-

TBonnie: O remorir en el intento-

Puppet: Es nuestro pago por salvarnos del Hombre Morado-

Zoey: ¡Rex!-

Rex: ¡Zoey!-

Gary: ¡Amigo!-

Rex: No puedo creer que hayan venido a salvarme-

Nicole: Niiiiiiiiiichaaaaaaaan-

Mas tarde.

Rex: ¡Se acabo Moisés!-

Moisés: Se acabara cuando mueras-

Zoey: Rex ¡Cuidado!-

Maria: Papa detente-

Elizabeth: No lo hagas-

Moisés: Quítense niñas-

BUUUUUUMMM

Próximo capítulo: Terminare lo que empezaste (Parte 2).

HASTA EL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO.


	14. Terminare lo que empezaste (Parte 2)

Terminare lo que empezaste (Parte 2)

HEY, HOLA YO AQUÍ COJ OTRO CAPÍTULO QUE SE ACERCA AL FINAL, NUEVAMENTE AGRADEZCO A LAS PERSONAS QUE DEJARON SUS OC, Y TAMBIÉN A LOS QUE DEJARON REVIEWS, SIÉNDOLES HONESTOS NO ESPERABA TANTOS REVIEWS, GRACIAS POR DARLE UNA OPORTUNIDAD A ESTE FIC. DISFRUTE EL CAP.

Terminare lo que empezaste (Parte 2)

El grupo se preparaba, los animatronicos se posesionaron en el edificio, en la oscuridad, se les agrego micrófonos y artefactos para escuchar las conversaciones y seguir indicaciones (Wow un verso).

Freddy: Estamos en posición, ¿donde se encuentran?- preguntó el oso.

Puppet: Ya los detecte, ya están aquí- dijo la marioneta.

Por otra entrada.

Zoey, Nicole y Gary, se escondieron en botes de basura que nadie se molestaba en revisar.

Zoey: Estamos en posición, ¿nos copias Shado?- dijo la rubia.

Shado: Copiado Zoey, ¿Frank, cuantos ahí?- preguntó el joven.

Frank, se encontraba en el techo de un estacionamiento (de esos que tienen varios pisos), viendo a los enemigos con su mira duo térmica, estaba contando los a todos.

Frank: Hay 4 en la entrada y 2 en el techo, ¿me desato de ellos?- preguntó.

Gary: Afirmativo- dijo desde el comunicador. No se oyeron los disparos gracias al silenciador, solo vieron como caían los cuerpos, afortunadamente cayeron en el techo y no desde el techo, no llamaron la atención de nadie- Listo, el techo ya no tiene visión, solo faltan los de la puerta.

Uriel: Torakku ga chikadzuite iru, machibuse o shimasu (una camioneta se acerca, hagan una emboscada)- dijo por el comunicador.

Nicole: Dice que se acerca una camioneta, que hagamos una emboscada- dijo traduciendo.

Zoey: De acuerdo- respondió.

El grupo seguía en la oscuridad pero fuera del campo de visión de los guardias, llegaron donde estaba la camioneta y Nicole fue la carnada.

Nicole se arrastraba como si estuviera herida, eso llamo la atención de los tripulantes.

Nicole: A-ayuda, por favor- dijo actuando de una manera sumamente convincente.

Shado: Wow, que buena actriz- dijo escuchando toda la actuación.

Maleante1: Oye, ¿qué te pasó?- dijo viéndola, pero no precisamente preocupado.

Nicole: Me cayo encima una escalera de un callejón, me dio en el costado- dijo sosteniendo su costado.

Maleante2: Ven, te ayudaremos- dijo con una sonrisa.

Nicole: Gracias- respondió.

Apenas le iban a poner una mano encima, ella rápidamente coloco su puño derecho, enrfrente de su cara pero sin tocarlo.

Maleante2: ¿Que haces preciosa?- dijo confundido.

Nicole: Muestro mi puño- dijo con una sonrisa adorable.

Maleante2: ¿Y que con eso?- preguntó.

Nicole: Esto- empezó a brillar, lanzó una especie de rayo que le dio de lleno en la cara y cayo tendido en el suelo, su acompañante reacciono rápido y evitó el ataque sujetando su brazo, poniendo nerviosa a Nicole- Oh oh- dijo preocupada.

Maleante1: Pagaras maldita niña fal- no pudo terminar por que Gary, lo sujeto el cuello con su brazo derecho.

Gary: Deberías ser más rápida linda- dijo torciéndole el cuello matándolo- ya nos encargamos de los de la camioneta- le dijeron algo- ajam, ok- dijo- muy bien linda, ay que movernos, es hora de dejar libre la entrada, ve por Zoey, y escóndanse en la camioneta- dijo mientras se dirigía al asiento del piloto.

Nicole: No tenias que matarlo, ya lo tenía- dijo cruzada de brazos.

Gary: Si claro linda, y a Zoey no le gusta Rex- dijo riendo dejando callada a la castaña, le gano.

Nicole: De acuerdo- dijo sin mas- pero me después de eso me quiero enfrentar contigo- dijo dandole un reto.

Gary: Y te concederé ese reto- dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojo y entraba al auto, por primera vez, Nicole se sonrojo, pero solo un poco.

Zoey entro a la camioneta y se escondió en la parte de atrás junto con Nicole.

Guardia1: Llegas tarde- dijo.

Gary: Lo siento, al policía estaba cerca de la zona, no quería levantar sospechas- dijo con algunas cosas de su víctima para pasar desapercibido.

Guardia2: Bueno, el jefe esta adentro, quiere verte- dijo antes de que al guardia de a lado le dieron un tiro en la cabeza matándolo- ¿Pero que chin- fue asesinado por Gary por una pistola con silenciador, Zoey y Nicole, salieron del auto y mataron a los otros 2 guardias.

Zoey: Entrada despejada- dijo a Uriel.

Uriel: Los animatronicos se encuentran adentro, ocultos, hora del show- dijo en un tono divertido.

Mientras adentro.

Rex, a pesar de que se encontraba amarrado logro escuchar los tiros de Frank, no precisamente de la arma, sino porque escucho como el cráneo de uno fue atravesado por la bala, sonrío. Después empezó a escuchar una melodía, parecía la canción de Puppet cuando salía, eso lo dejo extrañado.

Tipo1: ¿Que es eso?- preguntó.

Tipo2: Parece una canción- dijo el otro.

Tipo3: No recuerdo escuchar una melodía como esa- despues escucharon una risa como de una niña- ¿que rayos es eso?- después de eso vieron en la oscuridad unos ojos azules con unos dientes blancos, sin embargo era lo único que se veía.

Tipo4: ¿Pero que demonios?- dijo acercándose.

Cuando se acercó lo suficiente, Freddy lo agarro y lo arrastró a la oscuridad mientras gritaba, los demás empezaron a sacar sus armas y pedir refuerzos, en eso todos los animatronicos salieron de su escondite y atacaron a todo el que se pusiera delante de ellos, Freddy y TBonnie iban para desamarrar a Rex.

Rex: ¡¿Que rayos hacen ustedes aquí?!- gritó sorprendido.

Freddy: ¿Que parece?, salvando tu pellejo- dijo el oso.

TBonnie: O morir en el intento- dijo la coneja.

Rex: Pero ustedes ya están muertos- dijo.

TBonnie:... Bueno, re-morir en el intento- dijo sacándole una risa a Rex.

Freddy: Y no somos los únicos- dijo.

Rex: ¿Que?- dijo confundido.

En eso entraron por la puerta principal, Zoey, Nicole y Gary, Nicole empezó a atacar a diestra y siniestra, pero sobre todo siniestra a todo maleante que ella viera (y su campo de visión era muy amplio), Rex solo los miro sorprendidos.

Zoey: ¡Rex!- gritó la rubia contenta.

Rex: ¡Zoey!- gritó emocionado.

Gary: ¡Amigo!- dijo el castaño.

Rex: ¡G-Gary!, ¿que haces aquí?- preguntó

Gary: Me avisaron que mi amigo fue secuestrado, ¿qué crees que iba a ser?, ¿dejarte aquí?- dijo bromeando.

Rex: Te extrañe amigo- dijo dandole un abrazo de amigo (existen distintos tipos de abrazos).

Nicole: Niiiiiiiiiichaaaaaaaan- gritó y corrió para abrazarlo de manera energética.

Rex: Niisan- dijo correspondiendo al abrazo.

En eso llegaron mas gente por la puerta principal, o al menos la que entro porque Frank seguía ayudando de francotirador.

Rex: Bien chicos, hay que escapar- dijo decidido.

Gary: Supongo que querrás esto- dijo mostrándole una espada de aspecto extraño.

Rex: Mi espada, gracias amigo- dijo tomando la espada.

Empezaron a limpiar el lugar con ayuda de los animatronicos. (Insertar canción "Nightnare" de Avenged Sevenfold).

Rex, empezaba a pelear con la espada aun en el estuche, a el no le gustaba matar gente, por mas que esta se lo mereciera, solo los dejaba inconscientes y sin poder luchar, o levantarse, o abrir los ojos, o tener energías. Zoey, disparaba las flechas en un grupo grande para dejarlos inmóviles y golpearlos sin mucho esfuerzo, eso era una gran técnica, se movía con gracia y velocidad sorprendente, era imposible atraparla. Gary, atacaba como todo un estratega experto, atacaba los puntos vitales del enemigo dejándolos fuera de combate en pocos segundos. Nicole, era la más rápida de todos, atacaba con una furia inmensa y sin cesar, sus rayos de energía o electrocutaban a los adversarios o los eliminaban por completo, todo con una sonrisa adornada a su rostro, cosa que asusto a algunos de sus amigos y a todos sus enemigos, también a uno que otro animatronico. Frank seguía ayudando, lo bueno del local es que tenía ventanas y como estaba algo deteriorado, tenían huecos en las paredes por los cuales podía disparar con facilidad.

Tipo23: Esa chica castaña esta loca- dijo asustado.

Nicole- ¡Y de remate!- dijo con una sonrisa tierna a la ves de sádica (¿cómo es posible que pueda hacer eso?).

Rex: Nicole, sabes que no me gustan los asesinatos- dijo

Viendo a su "hermana".

Nicole: Rex, sabes que te amo y todo, y admiro tu noblez, pero no dejare que estos idiotas abusen de esa nobleza, así que en verdad lo siento por ti, mas no siento pena por ellos- eso había sido extraño, Nicole nunca llamaba a

Rex por su nombre, solo cuando realmente algo la hacia enfadar, y era el hecho de que siempre abusaban de la nobleza de Rex, para hacerle daño, se canso de eso y saco su lado sádico, por así decirlo.

Rex comprendió lo que dijo.

Nicole: Además- dijo- Ellos recibirán su merecido en el infierno- dijo sumamente seria (ok, ella los matara, si uso ese tono serio, nos matara a todos).

Rex dejo ahí la conversación cuando un disparo le rozó la mejilla de Rex, eso lo alertó y diviso a Moisés con un arma apuntándole a el, eso lo enfado.

Rex: Freddy, tu y los demás despejen la salida y sáquenlos a todos- dijo dandole ordenes al animatronico.

Freddy: Entendido, chicos, a despejar el lugar- dijo mandando al volar a todos los maleantes que se cruzaban.

Zoey: ¡No!, Rex, no te dejare, no aquí- dijo asustada.

Nicole: No te lo permitiremos- dijo la castaña seria nuevamente.

Rex: No les estoy preguntando, ¡Chicos!, ¡ahora!- los animatronicos agarraron a Nicole y a Gary, Zoey logró escaparse.

Zoey: No, por favor Rex, no lo hagas, si te pasa algo- Rex la silencio.

Rex: Shh, estaré bien, esto es algo que debo arreglar yo solo- dijo sujetándola suavemente de los hombros- Doy gracias a Dios por conocerte- dijo abrazándola.

Zoey: Yo también- dijo llorando y correspondiendo al abrazo, en eso Rex la separa y le da un beso en los labios más largo que el de antes. Eso dejo sorprendida a la rubia hasta que Rex la sujeto por la cintura y la lanzo hacia Bonnie quien la atrapó- ¡No!, ¡Rex, espera!, ¡Bonnie suéltame!- gritó asustada, no por ella sino por Rex.

Los animatronicos sacaron a todos del local, Rex, tomo una granada del cuerpo de un maleante, le quito el seguro y la lanzo a la entrada, evitando que alguien entre o salga por ahí, quedando solo contra 7 hombres y Moisés.

Moisés: Es es lo mas estúpido que has hecho- dijo con una sonrisa malévola.

Rex: No, lo mas estúpido que he hecho es no matarte cuando tuve la oportunidad, uno de nosotros no saldrá vivo de aquí- dijo desenfundando su espada.

Rex se deshizo de todos los hombres de Moisés sin matarlos, cuando uno atacaba el lo desarmaba rápidamente y les daba un puñetazo tan fuerte que a uno le rompió la nariz, y no se la torció, literalmente le hundió la nariz, parecía Davey Jones con la nariz así. Después de derrotar a todos los ayudantes del Moisés, este se quedo algo asustado.

Moisés: T-tu n-no me asustas- dijo claramente asustado.

Rex: Terminare lo que empezaste, te mataría... Pero me rebajaría a tu nivel- dijo dandole solo un golpe.

En eso oyó que alguien aplaudía, se oían dos aplausos.

Maria: Vaya, eres muy piadoso con la persona que te alejo de nosotras por 14 años- dijo saliendo de las sombras.

Elizabeth: Creo que ellos tenían razón respecto a nuestro padre- dijo triste viendo a su padre.

Rex: ¡¿que hacen ustedes aquí?!- dijo algo molesto por la aparición de sus hermanas- No saben el peligro inmenso al que estaban expuestas- gritó molesto- después sintió Rex algo, volteo y vio a Moisés apuntándole con un arma, Rex inmediatamente puso a las chicas detrás de el.

Rex: Se acabo Moisés, las niñas ya te conocen tal y como eres- dijo enojado.

Moisés: No importa, las obligare a olvidar todo esto, ya lo hice una vez, puedo hacerlo las veces que quiera- dijo ya con la cordura en niveles sumamente bajo.

Moisés preparaba el arma cuando ahora Maria y Elizabeth se pusieron enfrente de Rex.

Maria: Papá, detente- suplico Maria.

Elizabeth: Por favor, no lo hagas- dijo llorando.

Moisés: Quítense niñas, no quiero hacerles daño- dijo furioso- ¡todo seria mejor si no hubieras existido!- gritó enojado, Rex se puso de nuevo adelante de las niñas para recibir el impacto.

Rex: ¡Hazlo de una vez maldito!- gritó cerrando los ojos, un cuerpo salió corriendo hacia ellos protegiéndolos del impacto. Rex no lo vio muy bien, se veía alto, ¿será Freddy?, ¿no, no podía ser?, ¿o si?.

BUUUMMM, salió disparado el proyectil, el cuerpo cayo al piso, Rex corrió hacia Moisés, le quito el arma y le dio una patada en la cabeza para noquearlo, corrió hacia el cuerpo, al verlo se le salió el alma.

Rex: ¿M-mamá?- contestó con los ojos cristalinos. Efectivamente, era su madre quien recibió el disparo para protegerlo- N-no- dijo asustado- No, no, ¡NO!, ella no- gritó ahora llorando, Maria y Elizabeth lo vieron sorprendidas, su madre se sacrifico por ellos.

Maria: ¿M-mamá?- dijo igual que Rex.

Elizabeth: N-no es posible- dijo llorando.

Estefania: R-Rex- dijo la moribunda mujer llamando la atención de su hijo.

Rex: Mamá, ¿estas bien?, tranquila, te llevaremos al hospital de inmediato- dijo desesperado pero fue detenido por su madre.

Estefania: Rex, ambos sabemos que no saldré de esta- dijo llorando, pero de alegría- tuve una buena vida, los tuve a ustedes, fui novelista desde hace 14 años, y los reencontré de nuevo- dijo soltando una lagrima.

Rex: Mama, no quiero perderte de nuevo- dijo llorando.

Estefania: Tranquilo, siéntete feliz, iré a un mejor lugar, donde no hay guerras, ni dolor, vivan su vida, y siempre sean como son- dijo derramando su última lágrima y cerrando los ojos.

Rex sostenía la cabeza de su madre en su regazo llorando al igual que María y Elizabeth, cuando Rex la coloco con cuidado en el piso, levantándose, las chicas podrían jurar que los ojos de Rex se volvieron rojos, y dirijo su vista a Moises, Rex, desenfundo nuevamente su espada y la sujetaba de forma que el filo de la espada rodará el piso haciendo un techo ido y que saltaran chispas, se acercó a Moisés y lo vio.

Rex: Me ocultaste por 14 años, vivía con la culpa del asalto a mi madre, intentadte asesinarme, y me quitaste lo que mas adoraba en mi vida, cumpliré la última voluntad de mi madre al seguir con mi vida, sin embargo... Tu no la disfrutaras- dicho esto levanto su espada con ambas manos con el filo hacia abajo, mirando a Moisés con ojos llenos de furia asustando a las chicas, dio un grito y bajo la espada con fuerza.

Maria: ¡Rex no!- gritó.

Se escucho el sonido de la espada atravesando el suelo, Rex, por mas furioso que estaba no podía asesinar a nadie, le clavo la espada el el hombro derecho, el filo le atravesó todo el brazo y el suelo, el mango de la espada quedo en el hombro de Moisés para evitar que escapara (es decir, que le clavo todo el filo de la espada), después le dirijio una mirada a sus hermanas.

Rex: Realmente creyeron que lo mataria- río un poco, luego miro a Moisés- Matarte seria muy piadoso de mi parte- dijo yendo con sus hermanas y con el cuerpo de su madre- Chicas, son bienvenidas a mi departamento, dijo cargando el cuerpo de su madre.

Maria: Tenemos una mejor idea- dijo viendo a su hermana.

Elizabeth: Venderemos la mansión, tendremos una casa normal, y trabajaremos como personas normales- dijo feliz, Rex sonrió.

Rex: Así será entonces- salió por otra parte del local seguido por sus hermanas, mientras oían los gritos de Moisés, tanto del dolor de la espada como las represarías contra Rex, salieron del local y todos los vieron felices, pero después vieron el cuerpo de Estefania y su sonrisa se borro de sus rostros.

Zoey: Dios mío- dijo Zoey llorando- L-le dije que se quedara en el departamento- dijo triste.

Nicole: El amor de una madre a su hijo no conoce fronteras, ella es admirable- dijo llorando.

Gary: Merece ser enterrada con los honores mas grandes que pueda concebir la CIA- dijo mostrando respeto a la mujer.

Rex miro a los animatronicos.

Puppet: Rex, si quieres, puedo darle otra vida a tu madre- le ofreció la marioneta.

Rex: Gracias Puppet, pero no gracias- dijo sorprendiendo a todos- Ella sufrió demasiado como yo, merece descansar, eso fue lo que ella quería, no soy nadie para impedirle ese descanso- dijo soltando una lagrima- Es hora de irnos.

Las chicas se quedaron en el apartamento de Rex, a la mañana siguiente fue el velorio de Estefania, solo eran Rex y sus amigos, pero después fueron sorprendidos cuando llego el jefe con los animatronicos.

Rex: ¿Jefe?- preguntó Rex extrañado- ¿donde esta su hija?- volvió a preguntar.

Jefe: No la traje, aprovecharía para acosarte, la conozco- dijo- además, ellos merecen estar aquí- dijo refiriéndose a los animatronicos.

Rex: Gracias por venir- dijo feliz.

Cuando llego el momento de enterrarla, Rex fue el primero en lanzar una rosa blanca, seguido por sus hermanas, los demás solo lanzaron una rosa roja, al final le dieron una cripta grande con su nombre y fecha de nacimiento y fallecimiento. Gary ayudo por ser parte de la CIA.

Rex entonces empezó a tocar una canción para despedir a su madre.

(Esta se llama "So Far Away" de Avenged Sevenfold)

(Rex)

Never feared for anything

Never shamed but never free

A life that healed a broken heart with all that it could

Lived a life so endlessly

Saw beyond what others see

I tried to heal your broken heart with all that I could

Will you stay?

Will you stay away forever?

How do I live without the ones I love?

Time still turns the pages of the book its burned

Place and time always on my mind

I have so much to say but you're so far away

Plans of what our futures hold

Foolish lies of growing old

It seems we're so invincible

The truth is so cold

A final song, a last request

A perfect chapter laid to rest

Now and then I try to find a place in my mind

Where you can stay

You can stay awake forever

How do I live without the ones I love?

Time still turns the pages of the book its burned

Place and time always on my mind

I have so much to say but you're so far away

Sleep tight, I'm not afraid

The ones that we love are here with me

Lay away a place for me

Cause as soon as I'm done I'll be on my way

To live eternally

(Rex hace el solo, Nicole, hace la guitarra acústica)

How do I live without the ones I love?

Time still turns the pages of the book its burned

Place and time always on my mind

And the light you left remains but it's so hard to stay

When I have so much to say and you're so far away

I love you

You were ready

The pain is strong enough despite

But I'll see you

When He lets me

Your pain is gone, your hands are tied

So far away

And I need you to know

So far away

And I need you to

Need you to need you to know

Después de esa canción empezaron a aplaudir. Después de unas horas el jefes se fue, dio sus condolencias a Rex y se retiró con los animatronicos, también Uriel y Shado.

Zoey: La extrañaremos Rex- dijo la rubia.

Rex: Si, la extrañare, pero ahora esta en un lugar mejor- dijo melancólico.

Nicole: Yo también la extrañare Niichan- dijo la castaña.

Rex: Gracias- dijo Rex.

Gary: Amigo, ojalá pudiera hacer algo- dijo algo triste.

Rex: Hiciste suficiente salvándome con la ayuda de mis amigos Gary, hiciste mas de lo que debías- dijo con una sonrisa.

Nicole: Es cierto, tu me debes un reto- dijo acercándose peligrosamente a Gary, el sudo frío.

Gary: Ejem, eh Rex, algún consejo contra ella- dijo nervioso.

Rex: Solo uno... Corre- dijo sonriendo.

Gary: Si claro, sabes que no hago eso, solo hago que se enfaden mas- dijo sonriendo.

Nicole: ¿Que es tan gracioso?- dijo viendo a Gary molesta (cualquiera que haga enojar apropósito debe ser muuuuuuuuuuyyyyyyyyy valiente) ella se acercó agarrándolo de la camisa atrayéndolo hacia ella de manera amenazante- escupe tus ultimas palabras- dijo

Mirándolo de forma asesina.

Gary: Esto es gracioso- dijo dandole un pequeño beso en los labios a la castaña para después decirle- si quieres destruirme alcánzame antes- dijo corriendo.

Nicole: ¡TE DESTRUIRÉ CUANDO TE ATRAPE- dijo para salir corriendo detrás del castaño.

Rex: Hay Gary, siempre metiéndote en problemas- dijo riendo.

Zoey: No me sorprendería que Nicole lo destrozara- dijo riendo.

Rex: Gracias por aparecer Zoey- dijo viéndola.

Zoey: ¿Por qué?- preguntó.

Rex: Fuiste mi primera amiga, la primera que me tendió una mano- dijo-... La única que amo- dijo viéndola de nuevo para después darse un beso un poco mas largo que los dos anteriores- Es hora de irnos- dijo antes de tomar a Zoey por la mano e iré se de la cripta de su madre, mientras veían a Gary esquivar a Nicole quien seguía furiosa por lo que hizo el castaño.

YYYYY ACABE CON ESTE CAPÍTULO QUE TÉCNICAMENTE ES EL ULTIMO, DESPUÉS PUBLICARE EL EPÍLOGO, Y EMPEZARE A TRABAJAR EN MI OTRO FIC. QUIERO AGRADECER DE NUEVO A LOS QUE ME CONFIARON SUS OC, NICOLE KAWAII, LAMENTO UN POCO LA CONDUCTA DE GARY JEJEJEJE, NO ME MATES, EN FIN, TAMBIÉN QUIERO AGRADECER A LOS QUE SIGUIERON ESTA HISTORIA ENSERIO DE LOS AGRADEZCO. NOS LEEMOS EN EL EPÍLOGO. HASTA LA PRÓXIMA.


	15. Epílogo

Epílogo

HOLA, AQUÍ LES TRAIGO EL EPILOGO DE ESTA HISTORIA, COMO LOS DOS ÚLTIMOS CAPÍTULOS AGRADEZCO A LOS QUE ME CONFIARON SUS OC, GRACIAS POR LEER, AHORA QUE ACABE ESTE FIC, CONTINUARE CON MI ITRO FIC DE SMASH BROS, Y CONO DIJE EN ESE ACEPTARE MAS OC, NO TENGO MUCHO QUE DECIR MAS QUE GRACIAS Y DISFRUTEN EK EPÍLOGO.

Aclaración: FNAF no me pertenece, solo mis Oc, Nicole le pertenece a Nicole Kawaii, Frank, le pertenece a Hashsashin, Uriel y Shado les pertenecen a ShalyUriel.

Epílogo.

Han pasado dos semanas desde el funeral de Estefania, Moisés fue arrestado y sufrió la condena de cadena perpetua, Maria y Elizabeth vendieron la mansión, ya que les traía malos recuerdos y compraron una casa pequeña para los tres, Rex le dejo su departamento a Uriel y a Shado, Zoey le ofreció a Nicole quedarse con ella, Gary consiguió un cuarto ahí mismo, cosa que le agrado a Nicole, así lo tendría más cerca para destruirlo (digamos que las noche de Gary serán en vela y no por voluntad), las cosas iban mejorando, pero aun en los días mas soleados existen nubes grises, Erick seguía acosando a Zoey, Rex siempre pasaba por ella salvándola, Jessica hacia lo mismo con Rex, ganándose una paliza por parte de Zoey, Rex aun trabajaba en la pizzería, pero los animatronicos ya no lo atrapaban, solo charlaban con el.

TChica: ¿Cómo te va con Zoey, Rex?- preguntó la polluela.

TBonnie: Eso es personal Toy Chica- dijo la coneja, Rex solo río.

Rex: Me ha ido bien, bueno, solo quito lo de nuestros acosadores, pero estamos bien- dijo con una pequeña risa.

Puppet: Ne alegro de que este feliz Rex, ya sufridte mucho, ¿cómo se encuentran tus hermanas?- preguntó la marioneta.

Rex: Vendieron la mansión y os compramos una casa para nosotros- dijo Rex feliz.

Bonnie: ¿Y como esta Gary?- preguntó el conejo.

Rex: Sufriendo- dijo en tono de burla.

Chica: ¿Porque?- preguntó la polluela.

Rex: Por que después del velorio le quedo a deber un reto- eso dejo confundidos a los animatronicos.

Freddy: ¿Por qué se enojaría por eso?- preguntó el oso confundido.

Rex: Aparte la besó- contestó dejando a los animatronicos sorprendidos.

TChica: ¡¿Cómo que la beso?!- gritó exaltada.

Rex: Gary es así, siempre se burla del miedo, no le importan las. Consecuencias de sus actos.

En ese momento sonaron las seis.

Rex: Bueno chicos, me tengo que ir- dijo saliendo del local, se dirigió al cementerio.

En el cementerio.

Gary decía que lo que hizo su madre era digno de una admiración inmensa, así que lado hacer en la cripta una estatua de Estefania con alas de ángel. Rex vio la tumba de su madre, dejo una rosa roja y después hablo.

Rex: Hola mamá, solo vine a decirte que las cosas están mejorando, las chicas y yo ya vivimos juntos como debió haber sido, desearía que estuvieras también aquí, duele que te hallas ido, pero me consuela que ahora ya no vas a sufrir, espera por mi, llegara mi momento algún día, por el momento, viviré mi vida como querías, oreo regrese a quien lo necesité, haré lo que sea para no cegarme por la ira, lo haré por ti- dijo derramando una lagrima, dio media vuelta y se retiró cuando escucho algo detrás de el, como un susurro, volteo y no vio nada, se retiró hasta que en la cripta, detrás de la estatua apareció Estefania, su esencia para ser exactos, mirando a su hijo orgullosa.

Estefania: Hasta la otra vida... Hijo- dijo desapareciendo esta vez para siempre.

Mientras con Rex.

Fue a los departamento donde estaban sus amigos, se sorprendió al ver a Gary en una pieza.

Rex: Wow, creí que Nicole te habría hecho trizas- dijo viendo a su amigo ileso.

Gary: La pequeña no puede conmigo- dijo haciéndose aun lado haciendo que Nicole falle en taclearlo.

Nicole: Diablos, hola Niichan- saludo amablemente.

Uriel: Hola Rex- saludo la peli plateada.

Shado: ¿Que onda amigo?- lo saludo amistosamente.

Zoey: Hola Rex- dijo la rubia dandole un beso.

Rex: ¿Cómo han estado toooooo- se detuvo al ver como Nicole por fin atrapó a Gary estrangulándolo tipo Homero a Bart.

Nicole: Te enseñare que conmigo no se juega- dijo estrangulándolo..

Gary: Ghaa, bien queghaaa te gustaGhaaaa- dijo aun siendo estrangulado.

Rex: Nicole, suéltalo- dijo en tono divertido.

Nicole: No- dijo como niña pequeña.

Rex: Nicole, tengo un rociador y no temo usarlo- dijo apuntándole con el objeto.

Nico: No soy un gato- dijo haciendo un puchero.

Rex: Te lo advertí- dijo rociándola de agua.

Nicole: Ah no- dijo soltando a Gary y gruñendo le como gato, ganándose mas agua del rociador.

Gary: Amigo no tenias que ayudarme, sabes que me encanta el peligro, burlarme de el y sentir que voy a morir ma hace sentir mas vivo- dijo su amigo.

Nicole: Yo te ayudare a sentirte mas muerto- dijo lanzándose de nuevo hacia el pero el la atrapó.

Gary: Deberías agradecerme el haberte salvado de aquellos tipos en la misión- dijo recordándole- además, ¿crees que no note tu sonrojo?- dijo callando a la castaña.

Shado: E-el la dejo callada- dijo asustado.

Uriel: N-n-nadie ha hecho eso- dijo igual que su hermano.

Frank: ¡CORRAN!- gritó seguido por los otros dos.

Rex: Jejeje, hay Gary, como te gusta hacer enfadar a las chicas- dijo riendo a su amigo- ya suéltala antes de que se asuste- dijo en tono burlón.

Gary: Si aparte me debo ir- dijo.

Todos: ¡¿Que?!- respondieron.

Gary: No me quedare aquí siempre me iré hoy, pero quería pasar el tiempo con ustedes- dijo melancólico.

Rex: Gracias por venir amigo, te extrañare- dijo dandole un abrazo.

Gary: Igual amigo, siempre unidos- dijo chocando el puño con el.

Zoey: Gracias por ayudar Gary- dijo Zoey dandole un beso en la mejilla y una abrazo.

Gary: Muchas gracias Zoey, cuida a Rex- dijo abrazándola- Bye Nicole- dijo sin mas.

Nicole: Espera ¿que?- dijo molesta- a ellos les dices cosas bonitas, que los extrañaras y que han sido muy buenos amigos, ¿yo qué?- dijo indignada.

Gary: Bueno repasemos, intentaste matarme, tres veces, me estranguladte hace unos 30 segundos y dijiste que el infierno me parecería el cielo si te volvía a besar- dijo riendo- pero me agradas, así que también te extrañare- dijo abrazandola.

Rex: Un gusto volver a verte amigo- dijo contento.

Gary: Gracias, adiós Rex- dijo- ah por cierto- dijo.

Rex: ¿Si?- preguntó su amigo.

Gary: No era a ti- dijo divertido cuando sin previo aviso (de nuevo) beso a Nicole otra vez, solo que esta vez fue mas largo que los demás, termino y salió disparado de la puerta- No vemos después- dijo guiñándole el ojo a Nicole y saliendo por la puerta.

Rex: Lo voy a extrañar- dijo feliz.

Nicole: Yo también- dijo dejando a la pareja confundida.

Rex y Zoey salieron al parque a pasear.

Zoey: ¿Cómo se encuentran Maria y Elizabeth?- preguntó la rubia.

Rex: Se encuentran bien, muy felices en su escuela,estoy orgulloso de ellas- respondió el pelo azul.

Zoey: Después de tanto, por fin puedes disfrutar la vida- dijo recargando su cabeza en su hombro.

Mientras tanto en la cárcel.

Moisés estaba furioso, llevaba 2 semanas en ese agujero por culpa de ese niñato que para desgracia para el es su hijo.

Moisés: Maldito seas Rex- gritó a todo pulmón.

¿?: ¿Dijiste Rex?- preguntó uno de los reclusos.

Moisés: Si, ¿lo conoces?- preguntó curioso.

¿?: Ese imbécil hizo que acabara aquí- respondió- quiero destruirlo- dijo con una voz malévola.

Moisés: Compartimos el mismo objetivo- dijo sonriendo de manera malvada.

¿?: ¿Con quien tengo el honor de hablar?- preguntó.

Moisés: Yo soy Moisés Benkward- dijo- ¿Y tu?- preguntó.

¿?: Soy Vincent, pero me conocen como. "EL hombre Morado"- respondió.

Moisés: Un gusto Vincent, ¿qué tienes en mente?- preguntó.

Vincent: Hacerlo sufrir con lo que mas ama, que todo lo que el aprecia desaparezca- dijo maliciosamente.

Moisés: Solo te pido que dejes a mis hijas fuera de esto- respondió.

Vincent: ¿Para que?, gracias a Rex ellas no te quieren ver ni en pintura, hasta donde supe vendieron su mansión y renunciaron a la vida que les diste- dijo.

Moisés: Entonces ya no importa, ¿Cuando actuamos?- preguntó.

Vincent: Tengo un contacto, paciencia, y Veras a Rex destrozado, que desee estar muerto- dijo con una sonrisa malévola.

CON ESTO ACABA EL EPÍLOGO, ¿QUIEREN QUE ESTA HISTORIA TENGA OTRA TEMPORADA?, QUIEN SABE, AGRADEZCO A TODOS LOS QUE SIGUIERON ESTA HISTORIA, MUCHAS GRACIAS, ZARCORTFAN25, FUERA, HASTA LA PRÓXIMA.


End file.
